


Badass Assassini Need Love too!!!

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassini kill people, F/F, F/M, FemArmina, If this type of story bothers you...don't read it!, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Murder for Hire, Mentions of Suicide, femEren, mentions of drug dealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is an assassin who is hired to take out the leader of a rival drug cartel.  He has the leader trapped and begins to cut them.  When the leader doesn't utter a sound, curiosity causes Levi to remove their mask.  Long brown hair and a set of beautiful sea-green eyes stare back at him.  Momentarily caught off guard, the perp bests Levi and escapes.</p><p>He has to find her.  He has to know who the woman behind the mask is.  </p><p>His boss Erwin Smith directs him to find and kill the drug lord but Levi can't kill someone so unique...so hauntingly beautiful!</p><p>Will she trust him when he tells her he's there to save her?</p><p>Should she trust him?  He is an assassin after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass Assassini Need Love too!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: BadassAssassiniNLT"
> 
> Assassini* kill people. That's a harsh reality. Levi wants to quit to be with the woman he loves. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. If this type of story bothers you, for your own sake don't read it!
> 
> *Assassin is a Latin word so the plural is 'assassini'. Sorry but the title needed correcting.*

“Fuck, I can't believe that bastard cut me!” Eren hisses.

“Hold still,” Armina states, “I can't stop the bleeding if you don't cooperate.”

“What the fuck were you doing with him anyway,” Mikasa hisses.

Eren gives her a deadly look. What did she think she was doing with him? Sometimes her second in command can be a little dense. Eren sighs as Armina states, “There. Now rest or you'll reopen it.”

“I have shit to do, Armina. I can't just sit around...”

“Eren, that's a nasty gash. It's not something that is going to just go away. If you don't listen to me, there's a good chance it will reopen and there's a real chance you could bleed to death since he nicked the artery,” Armina states firmly. “Now, as your third, if you don't want to die, get some rest!”

Eren sighs saying, “Fine.” She looks toward Mikasa saying, “You know what to do. Get all the dirt you can and find out where that fucker lives. I need to thank him for this lovely scar.”

Mikasa nods and disappears into the night. 

“Armina, how much longer until you have your doctorate?”

“Two years if this lifestyle doesn't kill us before then,” is her reply.

“Once you're an actual doctor, you need to make enough money for us to quit this lifestyle. I'm sick of these bastards always trying to move into our territory. And now that that one knows I'm a woman, the raids will only get worse!” Eren states firmly.

“Eren, I'm sorry I pulled you into this world with me,” Armina adds apologetically. “It was the only way I could make enough money to afford college. Well, that is without flashing my boobs or grinding some asshole's cock up my crotch.” 

“Honey, we all know how this bastard of a world treats women. You don't have to apologize for the obvious. It's not like you created this fucked up universe,” Eren replies.

Still Armina feels horrible for getting her friends involved in her own problems. They had stuck through everything together and when Armina was accepted into a prestigious college with no means to pay for it, they agreed that drug trafficking is a small matter for pluses and minuses with emphasis on the pluses. Yes, Eren and Mikasa both have records now. Nothing major yet, since they started going incognito, but enough to pull up their misdemeanors should they be hauled in to the station. 

Now, that the ever brazen Titans decided to make a move into their lucrative area things have gotten much more dangerous. Fucking assholes! Why couldn't they just stay downtown with all the derelicts and small time dopers? Why did they have to move now? Fuck, only two more years of college. That's like six more months of turnover then they could have this fucking territory! But no, they had to move now. Shit.

Eren takes some pain killers and crawls into bed. She trust Armina. She knows her sister won't screw them over. Once Armina has her degree, the three of them can say, 'Piss off world,' and go back to a life of relative harmony. She sighs once more as sleep begins to take her away from this world of shitty choices.

In Eren's dream she sees the man who nearly ended her life hovering over head. She sees his cold grey eyes bore into her beautiful aqua ones and he growls, “Taste my blade, ass-wipe.” He cuts her flesh and she doesn't utter a sound as the dagger rips into her flesh. That surprises the hell out of her assailant. He grabs hold of her hood and yanks it off, revealing her face and long brown hair. She is clearly female and he pauses for the slightest of moments. That gives Eren enough time to focus her mind. She twist his hand, causing him to drop his blade at the same time she uses her legs to throw him off her. Her wound hurts like a motherfucker so she quickly flees.

*

Levi looks after her receding form stunned by her strength and speed. If he tells his boss about the rival gang leader being a woman, the Titans will viciously attack and it won't stop at just killing her. No, he'll keep that information to himself for now. Something about this one is very different. Even in immense pain, she chose to fight instead of succumbing to it. Yes, he needs to find her. He needs to meet her again preferably under much more pleasant circumstances.

* * *

For the third night in a row, aqua eyes plague Levi's dreams. Levi wakes to find himself unusually aroused. He has an important meeting this morning and can just see the teasing he'll get for sporting a boner. “Shit,” he hisses. Well, he knows a sure fire cure for a hard-on and he needs a long shower anyway. 

When the temperature is right, Levi disrobes and steps into the stall. He's still thinking of his dream as he begins to stroke his length. He imagines having that woman dominating him, breast loose from their bindings, tight ass, hips sliding up and down his cock. When he comes, he comes hard, shooting his load halfway up the shower wall. “Shit!” He readjusts the shower head to rinse the evidence away but even that needs his help. He reaches out under the sink for a sponge and cleaner. He wipes the wall down then finishes washing himself.

To his dismay, when he begins dressing, his cock is still insisting on his attention. “Damn bitch, what did you do to me?” he asks while tucking himself inside his dress pants. Yes, he always dresses in business attire when attending one of Erwin's meetings. It's not a strict requirement, but Levi knows it's a business and he respects his position in Smith's organization.

Arriving at their headquarters just inside the business district, Levi is greeted by Smith's secretary Petra, “Good morning, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Is the boss in?” he asks ignoring her phony greeting.

“Yes, sir, he's expecting you,” she says in her usual cheery manner. Some day Levi would like to smack that phony smile right from her face. A day like today would be a good one but Smith likes her. He's not plugging her or at least that's what he says but he likes her because she's so cheerful. Ugh!

Levi knocks on the outer door and hears Smith say, “Enter.”

Several of Levi's other associates are already present when he arrives. He nods to them and Smith begins, “So what happened yesterday? Was our information accurate?”

“Yes, sir,” Mike states firmly. “The Chic Rose was in the midst of a delivery.”

“Did we stop them?”

“Yes, sir,” Ern states, “we got both product and cash.”

“Any casualties?”

“None,” Gunther chimes.

“Any fatalities,” Smith asks and all eyes look toward Levi.

“No, sir,” Levi states but does not elaborate.

“No?”

“No, sir,” he states again but still doesn't add any additional details.

“Very well then. Men, I need you to carry out...”

Levi has stopped listening. He seen Mike's look. Mike had seen Levi go after the gang leader. He had seen him draw his dagger. He had seen Levi return a few minutes later and wipe the blood off his blade. Luckily, Mike knows better than to question what happened in front of Smith. He knows Levi doesn't make mistakes. If he says the leader isn't dead then his cut just wasn't in a major artery. It happens, yet he never seen it happen with Levi before. He is very skilled...very deadly...some say Levi's the best...but even the best can have an off day, Mike realizes.

Once the meeting brakes up, Levi gets to his feet and Erwin says, “Levi, stay a moment. Lock the door.”

Levi does as instructed. 

Smith leans against the front of his desk and asks, “What happened?”

“I managed to cut their leader but he managed to get away before I could make it deep enough”

“You failed,” Smith adds while raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, sir.”

Smith doesn't like this. His best failing him. Shit, this gang is better than he thought. “Alright, you can go.”

Levi heads for the door.

“Try not to fail me a second time, Ackerman. Take care of this on your own, if necessary,” Smith instructs.

Levi nods knowing that Erwin has just given him a blank slate to do whatever is necessary to get this sucker. Now, if only Levi were that intent on finding this rival gang leader. Well, he is, but not for the same reason Smith wants him to.

It takes Levi only two hours to learn the rival gang's whereabouts. It takes only another thirty minutes to learn how they go about getting their product to their customers. It is a much sweeter setup than Erwin's own and makes Levi a tiny bit proud of the woman. 

Her name is 'Ren' or so he is told. Call her cell, choose the product, the price, and the drop is made through the local laundry mat since white powder is a common sight there. The woman even goes so far as to put the product in plastic bags inside tiny boxes labeled with the brand name that the place's own vending machines use. That way husbands and boyfriends won't know the difference either.

Levi calls the number acting like a desperate house wife. When asked who he is referred by, Levi is stumped. He didn't think of that. Fuck, they are good. It takes him another three hours to find a customer that is willing to reveal her source. He has to pay through the nose for the information since he is a man. He learns the code word is 'my sister' but it is only good on Fridays. When he tries to get more information out of the woman, she threatens to call the cops on him. He laughs but a moment later the woman is hitting speed dial on her cell phone saying, “Police please.”

Levi's eyes narrow then the woman says, “Yes, I'd like to report...” and when she turns back to him, he's no where in sight. The woman hangs up after apologizing. She hadn't dialed the police at all. Instead, she dialed a pre-set cell which is Chic Rose's cue to change their pass-code for which ever day it currently is. Ren tells each of her clients that it's also a good deterrent when faced with an unknown situation. 

“Armina, Mikasa,” Eren calls out. “We need to change the pass-code for Fridays. I just got the speed dial call from one of our regulars.”

“With the two dash one beep,” Armina asks.

“That's the one,” Eren adds with a sigh. “So what's the new code word for Fridays?”

“Make it 'the janitor',” Armina says as she types a quick email to their current client list with the new information enclosed.

“Okay, any future calls today not baring the right phrase will be ignored,” Eren adds while inputting the new code phrase into her smart phone. The app automatically asks for the current code before putting the call through. Without the proper response the call is disconnected and the ip address switched.

“I still love Monday's response,” Armina states. Eren just looks at her sister with love. Yes, they were drunk when they came up with 'the penguin's puppy”. Ever since then, they'd never needed to change that one. Even their clients seem to like it.

* * *

Levi continues to watch the laundry mat waiting for his contact to show herself. He is surprised how fast the code word is changed. He suspects the woman ratted him out the moment he was out of the building. Now, he needs more information, and this bitch is going to provide it. What he doesn't count on is that the woman is actually doing laundry! It takes another hour before she heads toward her car. He jots down the license plate number and runs her plate. Access is restricted which means the woman is in a witness protection program, the wife of a cop, the wife of a judge, mayor, senator, governor, or some other highly paid worker that functions above the law. Fuck!

Now he is reduced to following her home. She enters a gated community and Levi just parks around the corner while his eyes watch which way she goes. She drives right up to the house sporting a sign reading, 'reelect Judge Task'. Bitch should know better than to share information with strangers at a laundry mat. He watches the woman as she enters the mini mansion through the kitchen entrance. Or perhaps she's not the wife. Just some shitty employee. That's why she'd been so eager to take his money. He smiles to himself and heads back home.

It only takes a couple of days for Levi to learn the woman's routine. He chooses to accost her while returning from dropping off the Judge's kids at school. When she sees him, she immediately pulls her phone out saying, “Stay away from me or I'll call the police.”

Levi walks right up to her, grabs her phone out of her hand, and says, “Thanks.” She is dumbfounded when he turns to leave. 

“What? Wait! Give that back!”

Levi turns on her quickly saying, “You took my money, bitch, and then made what I paid for useless. Do I look like a man that allows people to jerk him around?”

She pulls back from him noting the furrow of his brow and the cold, dead look in his eyes. “Keep it,” she whispers quietly.

Once he returns to his car, he realizes the woman didn't even bother locking the damn thing. He has access to every aspect of her life from email accounts to personal finance. All he wants is the code words. He types in the name Ren and sees several emails from someone with that name. The latest is only dated a couple of days ago. He opens it to find the new pass-code for Fridays is now 'the janitor'.

He realizes the woman whose phone he took won't wait long to report it stolen so he looks for the first few emails with the word 'Tuesday' in them. The freshest date with Tuesday puts the pass-code as 'peanut butter girl'.

He dials the number and waits. He says 'peanut butter girl' when prompted and is connected to Ren.

“Hi, how may I help you today, sister?”

“I need soap,” Levi says in a higher than normal tone of voice. 

“Certainly, amount?”

“$1000,” he answers.

“Is the Laundry on West 16th good for you, say 3 p.m.?”

“Yes...”

“Wear a light blue shirt,” Ren states and hangs up.

Levi knew he'd have to dress the part but he didn't think they'd specify which color of outfit he needed to wear. Fuck! Levi makes his way to the local mall. He needs a woman's outfit that looks like it's laundry day and it has to be light blue.

“May I help you, sir?” a sales rep states the moment he moves into the women's apparel department.

“Yes, actually. I'm looking for a casual outfit for my wife. She's about my height and weight and her favorite color is blue.”

“We have a large assortment of Capri pants and matching tops. Right this way,” the woman adds as she steps toward the back near the dressing rooms. It doesn't take long for Levi to find something suitable. 

“Do you have any scarfs? She will want to tie her hair back.”

“Absolutely, right this way, sir.”

Levi pays for his purchase and leaves. He changes into his disguise and heads for the laundry mat. The padded bra and sandals add a nice touch to his look as he sits to wait for Ren. Five minutes before three an Asian woman arrives carrying a small load of laundry. She finds Levi dressed in various shades of blue and says, “Peanut butter girl?”

Levi knows from the eyes alone that this isn't the leader of the Chic Rose gang. Shit! He clears his throat and says, “Where's Ren?”

Mikasa's eyes narrow. Ren or rather Eren never deals directly with their clients only their suppliers. This woman is obviously a new client and yet she knows that Mika is not the woman she is waiting for. Mikasa plays her part well, however, saying, “I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else.” She turns to leave and Levi catches hold of her wrist.

“I need to speak to Ren personally.”

Mikasa twist the 'woman's' wrist and Levi counters her move. In an instant, they are grappling on the floor, each trying to best the other. He pulls his dagger saying, “Listen, bitch, I don't have time for this shit. Ren's life is in my hands so unless she lets me help her, she will die.”

Realizing for the first time that she's not dealing with a woman but rather a man, Mikasa asks, “Who the fuck are you?”

“I'm the one ordered to kill her. Even if I fail in my mission, others will follow. I need her to work with me so she gets out of this contract alive.”

“Did you cut her,” Mikasa asks.

“Yes,” Levi responds and it only takes a moment for Mikasa to disarm him and pin Levi beneath her. 

“Fucker, you touch her again and I'll have your balls as my trophy,” she says while quickly slicing into his right thigh with his own blade. 

Mikasa is half way to the door when Levi shouts, “Wait! She needs to trust me. Her life is over unless she does.”

“I'll protect her, asshole. Just stay the fuck away from us,” Mikasa hisses back at him before she disappears.

“Shit!”

* * *

Levi needs stitches in his thigh and the doctor on Smith's payroll is named Dr. Hanji Zoe. Her male assistant is named Moblit Berner. The two of them repair the damage the Titans receive. 

Dr. Zoe enters and sees Levi sitting, waiting where he is told to. “Levi,” she gasp. Levi is the last person she expects to show up sporting a wound. The one and only time he was under her knife was when he was a rookie and had suffered a bullet wound protecting his boss. Erwin made certain Levi got the best care that day and Levi made a recovery at Smith's private residence. 

“It's just a flesh wound, four-eyes,” Levi states flatly. “I just need a couple of stitches.”

“Alright,” Hanji deadpans as she and Moblit get to work. Ten stitches later and Levi is ready to leave. Hanji asks, “How?”

“Let's just say, I got distracted by a pretty face.”

Moblit raises an eyebrow at the man knowing that Levi isn't naive enough to get distracted by something so dumb. 

“What really happened,” she asks expecting him to just clam up. 

But Levi surprises her a second time by saying, “An informant sprouted claws when I pressed too hard.”

She nods then hands him a bottle and states, “Take one of these a day until they're gone to help fight infection.”

He gives her a curt nod then climbs off the examination table. 

“Nice outfit,” Hanji adds as an after thought. “Too bad it's covered in blood.”

“Just one of the hazards related to working for Smith,” Levi adds not worrying in the least about ruining the Capri pants he'll never wear again anyhow.

* * *

The one contact Levi hates relying on is the one asshole he needs now. Yes, Niles Dawk is an arrogant, ass-wipe but when it comes to finding information on someone, he's the best.

“It'll cost you,” Niles replies with a toothy grin.

“I know that,” Levi adds leaving off the curse words in favor of getting the man to help him. 

“What is that name again?”

“She calls herself 'Mika'. She's definitely Asian, approximately 5' 7” tall, about 150 pounds of pure muscle,” Levi states.

“Sounds like you got your ass handed to you there, Ackerman,” Niles adds with another shit-eating grin.

Levi's jaw clenches as he desperately holds back another retort. One more and this fucker might lose an eye. 

Niles seems to sense that Levi's at the end of his patience now since he just smiles and states, “I'll get on it.”

With a curt nod, Levi leaves.

* * *

Returning to his apartment once more, Levi enters his bedroom to find a small note on his pillow which reads, “I mean it, fucker, stay away from her!”

“Shit,” he thinks to himself, “so the hunter is now the hunted.” He wonders how they found him so quickly. He is very careful not to leave a paper trail, etc. Obviously, they have someone working with them that is part genius.

Speaking of Armina, she looks up when Mikasa enters saying, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes, and thanks, Arm.”

“No problem. Oh, I did speak with two of my professors today about accelerated courses. There are several classes that I still need that I can accelerate in so that should shave at least 6 months off my expected graduation date. That also means 6 less months of financial worries.”

“Nice. Um, how's Eren doing?” Mikasa asks with a sincere note of concern in her voice.

“I've been doping her up to keep her immobile. The wound is healing nicely,” Armina states.

“Well, I gave her attacker a taste of his own medicine today,” Mikasa adds while grabbing a bottled water from the refrigerator. 

“What do you mean by that, Mikasa?” Eren's sleepy voice calls out from the doorway of the bedroom.

“Hey, you're up!” Armina chimes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit warmed over...and don't try to change the subject! What do you mean you gave my attacker a taste of his own medicine?”

Mikasa takes in a deep sigh knowing that she doesn't want to talk about it but also knowing that Eren is very relentless when she wants to know something. “Our last coke sale was a bust. It was the guy that cut you posing as a woman. He looked the part too, and he tried to convince me to let him speak to you even after saying there's a contract on your head and he's been ordered to kill you.”

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Armina adds. “He told you all this and still expected you would let him speak to Eren?”

“Yes. He said he wants to help 'Ren'. He said he's the only one that can,” Mikasa replies. “So while I had him pinned, I told him to stay the fuck away from us and cut his thigh open to get my point across.”

“Now he'll be after us for sure,” Eren adds with a roll of her eyes. 

“Thanks to Armina, I know where the ass-hole lives. I'll dice him up, if it comes to that.”

“Please tell me you didn't leave a calling card again,” Armina states. “If you did, you just alerted him to the fact that we know where to find him.”

Mikasa's demeanor falters a tiny bit and Armina sighs heavily. 

“This might work to our advantage, though,” Eren adds. “I could go there and speak with him.”

“I'm not letting you anywhere near him, Eren,” Mikasa adds with the deadliest of looks. 

“He went to a lot of trouble, Mika, just to give you that message.”

“It's probably a trap,” Armina adds. “If there's really a contract then that's the best way to get close to you. Saying that he wants to help you.”

“I don't think that's his motive,” Eren adds confidently. “He could have killed me at the warehouse. No, there was something in his eyes,” Eren says softly with a distracted look on her face.

“Oh, shit. She's doing it again,” Armina says.

“Eren, he's a mass murderer,” Mikasa hisses. 

“And we're drug dealers,” Eren shoots back. “I'm going to speak with him but first I need a shower,” she adds while grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

“You better go with her,” Armina states as she turns to Mikasa. She just nods knowingly.

Eren downs a couple of non-drowsy pain killers. She's had enough sleep since Armina's been doping her up. She didn't mind at first since she was tired and needed the rest but now she's ready to start working again. She dresses in a nice outfit. Not as flattering as it could be, but very feminine compared to their last encounter.

They head out together, but Mikasa has to promise not to interfere unless Eren calls her. The stealth with which they enter Levi's apartment is uncanny. Balconies are always a nice choice for them. Mikasa waits outside so she can hear the conversation. The man is sleeping when Ren leans over him saying, “Sir, you wanted to speak to me?”

Levi wakes instantly. At first he believes this to be another one of his lust-filled dreams about the woman with the intriguing sea-green eyes. He reaches for her saying, “Ren, I want to protect you. You have to come see me.”

To which Eren replies, “I'm right here, sleepy head. How do you expect to protect me?”

Before she can react, he pulls her down and kisses her full on the lips. Mikasa hears the scuffle and enters to find Eren clumsily straddling the older assassin. “No wonder he wanted to see you alone,” she says and upon hearing Mikasa's voice, Levi immediately releases his hold on Eren.

“You're really here?” he questions, totally awake now. 

“Yeah, Romeo, so get to it. How do you plan to help my sister?”

“Fuck,” Levi hisses while running a hand through his raven hair. He starts to get up but two things stop him. First, he has a raging hard-on and second, he sleeps in the nude. “Um, could you give me a second?”

“Don't even think about going for that dagger again,” Mikasa hisses as her eyes narrow. 

“Actually, I am just wanting to put some clothes on,” he says causally. Eren blushes and Mikasa doesn't change her stance one bit.

“You can talk from right there,” Mikasa adds bitterly.

“Fine,” Levi adds while crossing his arms over his bare chest. He notices Ren is eyeing his muscular physique. Seeing this, a small smile touches the corner of his lips. She gazes into Levi's eyes and sees his harsh look soften a bit. 

“Mika, give us a minute,” Ren states. Once she's back on the balcony, Eren says, “Go on. Speak your piece.”

“First off, I'm sorry for cutting you.” Levi's words are sincere even if inelegant. It's painfully clear he isn't used to saying he's sorry about anything.

“Thank you,” she offers.

“You really are in danger, kid. I'm suppose to kill you myself, but...”

“But?”

Levi looks down at the sheets for a moment. When he looks back up into those incredible eyes he whispers, “I can't.”

Eren's brow furrows. She doesn't understand his hesitation. Then she remembers the kiss. Holy shit, he likes her! He really, really likes her! Fuck, she knows he wasn't expecting that! She smiles at Levi and he can't take it. It's just too perfect.

“For fuck's sake, woman, don't look at me like that,” he groans while tossing himself back down on the bed. 

Eren slides on the covers to sit next to him and asks, “Do you like me? You do, don't you? That's why you haven't told your boss that I'm a woman yet, isn't it?”

He looks up at her with his smokey grey eyes and huffs, “No, I don't, Ren. I can't. It's unprofessional to fall in love with someone you're suppose to murder.”

“...fall in love with,” she whispers.

“Oh, fuck, no. I didn't just say that, did I,” he asks mortified.

Eren nods her head while blushing a bit. She is happy to see that his cheeks are also graced with a slight blush. It looks really cute on him. Eren leans up to hover over his face for a minute and when he opens his eyes once more, he finds her so tantalizingly close.

“I've been dreaming about you every single night since we first met,” he admits. “I can't get your face...your eyes out of my mind!”

“What if I told you that I'm married?”

“I'll gladly make you a widow,” Levi adds with a smirk.

She smacks his arm saying, “Asshole!”

“I'm an assassin. That's what I do,” Levi adds honestly. 

“True.”

“Are you...married, I mean,” Levi asks.

“No.”

Instinctively he reaches out to caress her cheek. Surprisingly, she doesn't pull away from his touch. He moves her hair out of her eyes and draws his finger down her face to her chin. He rubs his thumb against her lips and she nips at it. That surprises him which isn't easy to do. Levi leans up to kiss her again and she leans in to meet his lips eagerly this time. 

Just then they hear Mikasa say, “It's getting a bit to quiet in there. If I don't hear voices in the next few seconds, I'm coming in.”

Eren pulls away saying, “It's okay, Mika. I'll be out in a minute.”

“How do I reach you,” Levi asks quickly before she leaves.

“I think it's safer if you don't. You're bound to have people watching you to make certain you carry out your orders. At least that's the way I'd play it if I were your boss.”

Levi doesn't like the idea of being watched. He's the watcher, not the other way around. Yet this hit is too important so she's probably correct. “I want to see you again, Ren. I don't mind the risk to myself, but you...”

“Damn, you do got it bad,” they hear Mika say. 

Eren laughs. Levi hisses, “Is it okay to kill her?”

Eren stops laughing and looks at him sternly saying, “She is a part of me. If you want to be with me, you have to accept her. There is no bargaining on that.”

He sighs heavily but nods just the same. As she gets off his bed to make her exit, he reaches out for her hand and kisses Eren's palm. “Come back to me,” he adds softly. She just smiles, gives his hand a gentle squeeze, and leaves.

* * *  
“I don't believe you're even considering this,” Mikasa states flatly. “He's an assassin. He kills people for money. Is that really the type of person you want to hang around with?”

Armina has been listening to this argument for over five minutes now and still hasn't quite figured out what's going on. Finally, Eren says, “Think about it, Mikasa. If we have Levi on our side, how can anyone be against us? He's the deadliest and most well-known 'eraser' in the city. Possibly the entire state!”

“Wait!” Armina says while putting up her hand to stop the conversation. “All this time you two have been arguing about inviting Levi, the Titan's Levi to join our organization?”

“Yeah, Arm. It seems he's got a crush on our sister here,” Mikasa adds.

“What?” Armina shouts. “Levi the enforcer...Levi the eraser...Levi the deadly fucker...oops, sorry I used profanity,” she adds with a blush. “That Levi has a crush on Eren...our Eren? Wow! Now that is news!”

“He actually said the words 'in love' when speaking of Eren,” Mikasa adds.

Armina just stares at her sisters. Holy shit, if he does love Eren then that changes everything. “But aren't we getting out of this business as soon as I am board certified,” Armina asks.

“Exactly,” Mikasa states while crossing her arms over her chest. “We don't need his help.”

“Well,” Armin admits, “we sort of do. I've been running the numbers and there's a good chance I won't be set up in a clinic and receiving a proper income for about a year after I graduate. It takes that long to get clients, insurance approvals, and the like.”

“So we need to keep doing this shit for at least another year so we'll have enough money to live on, is that what you're saying, Armina?” Mikasa asks.

“Yes, unless you want to work at Toni's...” Armina says softly with a bright blush on her cheeks.

“No one's working topless!” Eren hisses. “You know how creepy those guys can get. I don't want any of us getting stalked or worse!”

“How do you feel about prostitution,” Mikasa deadpans and she receives the most godawful looks from both Eren and Armina.

“I hope to god you're joking,” Eren hisses.

Mikasa rolls her eyes. Of course she's joking. She knows both Armina and Eren are practically virgins. In Armina's case, she might actually still be a virgin. She's only had one steady guy and he was so shy, it was just too cute to watch the two of them out blush at each other. “Eren, I really hate to admit it, but we might need your new love interest's help.”

Eren sighs, “Finally. Besides he might turn out to be a nice guy.”

“Oh, yes. How could I pre-judge a guy that murders people for a pay check.” Mikasa states sarcastically yet her comment rings true on so many levels.

“Are we safe to be around him,” Armina asks. “I mean, there have got to be assassini that want to assassinate our assassin.”

Eren smiles at Armina's attempt to explain her thought clearly. It is a valid point, however. There have got to be contracts on Levi's life as well.

* * *

Damn her! He can't get back to sleep and he has a hectic day tomorrow. Oh, but those kisses. Levi can still taste the green-eyed temptress on his lips. And his pecker's been dancing for a full fifteen minutes now. “Fuck it...fuck her,” he thinks as he strokes his length. “Ren,” he calls out as he arches his back and cums all over his sheet. He uses it to wipe himself clean then gets up to take a quick shower.

While leaning against his shower stall, Levi allows the extra warm water to lull him. Now he's sleepy. So he heads back to his bedroom, pulls the soiled sheet off the bed, and curls up in his comfortable quilt. Ren is his last thought of the night as a small smile touches Levi's lips.

* * *

During Levi's normal job, he's anything but an emotional mess. He's shrewd, cunning, and deadly accurate. This hit goes down without a glitch and he's back at Smith's office before the sunsets.

“How did it go?”

“As expected,” Levi states nonchalantly. 

“I still haven't heard your progress on the Chic Rose gang's leader's demise.”

Levi doesn't show any outward hesitation, but inwardly he cringes. “Still waiting for an in,” he adds flatly.

“They're that tight?” Smith asks knowing that there's always a way in.

“Don't worry. I'll find it,” Levi adds with a side glance at his boss. “I haven't failed you yet.”

Erwin knows this is so true. Levi is the best at disposing of undesirables. “Fair enough, Levi, but if you do need help...”

His brow furrows at Smith's offer. “What the fuck,” he thinks to himself. “Since when do you offer me advice on how to kill a man?”

Noting the shrewd look he's receiving Smith adds, “Just know it's available.”

Levi nods curtly and leaves soon after. “Fucker,” he hisses under his breath. 

Later that night, Levi decides to treat himself to a nice dinner out. While he's waiting on his dinner, a tall blonde woman makes her way to his table and sits down saying, “Sorry I'm late.” He looks up at the woman as she's leaning with her head turned away from him to signal their waiter. When the waiter arrives, she casually says, “I'll have what he's having.”

The moment the man is gone, Levi says, “Miss, you obviously have me confused with someone...” but he stops short when she flashes her beautiful sea-green eyes at him. He sits up a little straighter saying, “No, actually, you're right on time.”

She graces him with a beautiful smile. 

“Where's your bodyguard?” Levi teases knowing that it's harder than hell to get reservations on the spur of the moment at this particular restaurant.

Suddenly, a waitress arrives saying, “Your water, ma'am,” and Levi sees the bodyguard in question. 

He is impressed with Mikasa's ability to blend in so easily with the regular workers. Damn, these women are smart. 

“Enjoy your meal,” Mikasa adds pleasantly as she makes her exit.

“Ren...”

“It's Eren actually. Ren is the name I use with our clients,” Eren corrects him.

“Eren,” he says softly, “why are you here? As you pointed out the other night, it's very dangerous.”

“Oh, I'm certain your boss knows you date,” she adds softly.

“Actually, I haven't dated anyone in quite a long time. Too busy.”

“Then they'll consider me your date for hire,” Eren replies. “You do have sex, right?”

Levi smiles at her comment and she sees it is genuine. “I have been known to on occasion,” he adds.

“Good.”

About fifteen minutes later, their dinners arrive. It's a pasta dish with veal and a wonderful cream sauce. The waiter pours them both some wine and says, “Enjoy your meal.”

“This smells wonderful,” Eren says pleasantly surprised by his choice. 

“I aim to please,” he adds while waiting for her to try it. Once she does her eyes light up even more so. The intensity catches him off guard and he wonders to himself, “How could I nearly kill such a beautiful creature?” This thought pulls him in and wraps it's tentacles around his throat making it hard to breath for a moment.

Noting his distress, Eren asks, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he says after taking a deep breath to calm himself. Her smile returns once she notices the calmness of his brow. “Eren, will you stay with me tonight?”

She expected his offer but is still a bit surprised to be asked. 

Seeing her pause slightly he adds, “We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I'd just like to be able to spend sometime with you.”

She sits back saying, “Mika would be outside on your balcony the entire night.”

“She could sleep in the spare bedroom, if she likes,” Levi offers.

Hearing this response makes Eren realize he honestly isn't planning on a sexual encounter since Mikasa's easy access would easily deter them. “I'll give you my answer once we're finished,” she states and he smiles back at her.

After dinner, he heads out to his car with Eren at his side. 

“That was a great meal,” Eren says, “thank you.” 

Levi places his hands on her waist and leans in to whisper, “What have you decided?”

“That when I do stay, I don't want a chaperon.” 

This statement greatly piques his interest so he replies, “I look forward to that day.”

She leans in and kisses him softly on the lips then says, “Good night.”

“Yes, it is,” he replies as he watches her walk away to join Mikasa.

He continues to watch as they head around the corner of the building together. A moment later, he hears shouting. Eren releases a startled scream and that gets Levi's legs moving. Just before he rounds the corner a shot rings out. “Fuck,” he hisses. When he rounds the corner, he sees two figures. One on the ground, the second is crouched near the first.

He realizes Eren is taking the other person's pulse. “He's dead,” she adds softly.

“Where's Mika?”

“She took off after the other assailant,” Eren says as she stands up. 

“Who fired the shot?” Levi asks.

“His partner. Mika moved just in time for him to hit his own accomplice.”

Levi looks down at the dead man's face saying, “I know this man. He's one of Smith's lesser known agents. You are right. I am being followed. They must have seen us inside the restaurant together. Did either of them say anything before confronting you?”

“Something about payback for one of your hits,” Eren states flatly. 

“Come on,” Levi says as he hears footsteps approaching. “We don't want to be seen near a dead body.”

They take off around the back of the building just before the others arrive. A moment after they catch their breath Levi says, “You said something about a payback for one of my hits?”

“Yes, the dead man said those words. Plus the name 'Maria',” Eren adds.

“Oh, shit,” Levi says thinking back to a couple of week's earlier. “Damn it, I told Smith that the hit seemed wrong. He insisted.”

“Wait, did you kill a woman named Maria?” Eren asks a bit surprised.

“Eren, don't ask me that. I don't want to lie to you,” Levi adds firmly.

“Hey, hey you! Did you see what happened?” a stranger shouts at them.

“Kiss me quick,” Eren says and Levi's more than happy to comply. The kiss is teasing at first. And becomes more intense as Levi pins Eren up against the back of the building. She tangles her fingers in his soft hair and the stranger leaves. Levi slides his hand to her waist, stroking gentle circles on her hip through the cloth of her outfit. His lips travel to her neck and she softly says, “He's gone now.”

After another kiss, Levi pulls away just far enough to gaze into Eren's eyes. “Come home with me,” he asks again.

Eren feels her resolve weaken. His face is too perfect, his skin hauntingly pale, his hair so sleek, and his lips so comforting. Just as she's about to say yes, Mikasa comes jogging up to the two of them saying, “The fucker got away, but he dropped this.” She hands Eren a small clue to who the man's really working for. 

When Levi sees it, he instantly becomes outraged. “That motherfucker! I have to see Smith.” He looks at Eren then Mikasa saying, “Go home. Stay safe,” and he jogs back toward his car around the far side of the building to avoid the crowd now gathered around the dead assassin.

“What do you think it means,” Mikasa asks.

“No idea but it's obviously got Levi distracted,” she adds while running her tongue over her lips.

“Come on, we'd better do what he says,” Mikasa adds while taking hold of Eren's arm.

“Wait, you agree with Levi? Wow!”

* * * 

The pounding and doorbell ringing on Erwin's outer door is relentless. He stumbles from his bedroom, down the long hall, hitting his shin against the side table, crashing toward the door, yanking it open, and shouts, “What?!”

Levi's seen Erwin ruffled before, but this is priceless. His hair is a mess and he's wearing pajamas with little trains on them. Levi works hard at keeping himself from laughing. Erwin sees his smirk and his eyes narrow.

“Care to enlighten me with what couldn't wait until morning, Ackerman?”

“Sorry, boss, but we need to talk now,” Levi states. Erwin knows he's not sorry in the least. He's Levi and that explains a lot. 

Erwin sighs saying, “Come in then. I'll make us some tea.”

Erwin sets the kettle on to boil and takes a seat opposite of Levi's. He nods for Levi to continue. “Sir, you know the rival gang in the Rose district the one we dubbed 'Chic Rose'? Well, I've made contact and I think we can work out a deal with their leader. One that would be more beneficial to us all.”

“That's what you came here at fucking...midnight to tell me?”

“No sir. Remember Maria?”

That gets Erwin's attention. Of course he remembers Maria. She was his all throughout high school and college then she met his best friend turned dip-shit Niles and everything changed. “I told you once it was done, I never wanted to speak of it again.”

“Sir, there was a failed hit using two of our own men against us. O's dead, sir. Accidentally killed by his partner. The partner dropped an important piece of evidence. You're next, sir, or at least someone you care about is,” Levi replies.

“And you're absolutely certain this has to do with Maria's demise?” Levi nods. “Shit,” Erwin hisses. 

“If you remember, sir, I did try to dissuade you from having me follow through on that. I still think it was a mistake.”

“She was pregnant,” Erwin hisses through gritted teeth. “I wasn't about to let that asshole have a child with her when it should have been mine.”

“Yes, sir,” Levi adds feeling even shittier for killing not only a woman but her unborn child as well. “What are your orders, sir?”

“Niles is one of your contacts, is he not?”

“Yes, sir. He's a dick but he's good at what he does,” Levi adds.

Erwin pinches the bridge of his nose trying to ward off a headache. “Alright. Take him out.”

“Sir, that may not do anything to alleviate the problem. If he's paid for the hit in advance, it would be a matter of pride for the assassin to complete the job.”

“Then find out who he's hired and take them out,” Smith adds with great irritation.

“Yes, sir,” Levi says while getting to his feet.

“Wait, Levi, didn't you say something about joining with the Chic Rose rivals?”

“Yes, sir, but that conversation can wait until morning.”

“Alright then,” Erwin says. “I can't believe it is O that betrayed me. Do you know who his partner is?”

“No, sir, but I'll find out,” Levi adds confidently. Levi has a sneaky suspicion but he wants proof. If he's right, that means he'll be terminating yet another woman's life.

* * *

A couple of weeks after their last encounter, Eren finds herself tangled in clean sheets, wearing nothing but a comforter as her clothing. Levi is beside her, running light fingers over her flesh. He kisses his way down her body. Over her soft curves and prominent hip. He lingers there for a moment noting the small but curious tattoo gracing her hip. “Wings?”

She looks into his eyes and replies, “Armina, Mikasa, and I were very young at the time when we sought out our fortunes from a soothsayer at a local fair. She told each of us that a man with wings would be our saving grace. Naturally, Mikasa balked at the idea of being dependent on a man so she insisted all three of us get our own set of wings. We agreed not to be dependent on anyone but each other so I have them on my hip, Mikasa has hers surrounding her bellybutton, and Armina has hers on her ankle.”

Levi traces her wings with his finger saying, “So you never found this man with wings that was to be your saving grace?”

Eren laughs at the idea. “No, he's just a fictional character conjured by an old woman at a fair.”

Levi smirks. In the dim bedroom light he decides to get up and walk to his closet. He wants her eyes to follow his sleek form. When he does, he hears Eren gasp. He turns to look over his shoulder at her and the look on her face is priceless! She's gawking at the tattoo on his back...a pair of wings! One black, the other gold and they look perfect against his pale skin. 

He walks back to her with the small smile still tugging at the corner of his lips. His cool eyes find her sea green and he says, “I got these when I realized I would make my own choices in life. I wasn't going to rely on anyone else to be my saving grace either.”

Eren smiles knowing that their stories are similar. She says, “May I?” and he knows she wants a better look at his tattoo. He turns away from her and feels her trace the outline with her fingers. “Beautiful,” is what she whispers as he turns back again. 

“But not more so than you,” he adds in a silky voice that creates a perfect mood. She traces her fingers over his shoulder, down his arm, to his right hand. Her face saddens slightly. “Eren, what's wrong?”

“I just remembered this hand has killed possibly hundreds of people,” she adds softly.

Levi doesn't know how to respond to that. His first kill was his own drunken, abusive step-father. It was right after his mother slit her own throat. As she laid bleeding, she lifted her hand to her son's cheek smearing a bit of her own blood on it saying, “I'm sorry, baby. I'm just not strong enough.”

“Where the fuck are you, cunt?” his drunken step-father shouts while plowing into the living room. “What the fuck? What did you do? Oh, shit, now I have to clean this mess up too. Levi, get cleaning!”

Levi looks up into his step-father's face. There's no remorse, no nothing when he sees his wife has taken her own life, instead of living with his abuse. 

“Levi!” he shouts, “I said clean this fucking mess up!”

Levi's first instinct is to close his mother's eyes. His second is to grab the knife she used to slit her own throat. The third is to rip into the son-of-a-bitch that caused his mother's death, so he does.

When he's finished dissecting the ass that called himself his father, Levi gets to work digging a dignified grave for his mother. He wraps her in a blanket inside of a bed sheet and drags her to her favorite little garden spot where her favorite flowers bloom. He lays her to rest placing a little bouquet of flowers in her hands before closing up her grave. He doesn't bother marking the spot since he'll be leaving soon.

The bastard's remains he tosses in a near by river. He doesn't deserve a proper burial. When Levi returns, he begins cleaning and cleaning and cleaning until every trace of blood is but a memory. He heads for the shower to clean himself. When he looks into the mirror, he sees the small smudge his mother left on his cheek and he begins to cry. He steps into the shower and cries for nearly an hour. When he exits again, he is numb and he vows never to let emotions rule him again. He heads into the living room to find his little sister playing on the floor. "Levi, where's your mother? I need to speak with her," his neighbor quips.

That was over ten years ago. Levi has learned how to be very skilled with a knife since then. He's also become the top assassin in the state possibly the country. He doesn't know and he doesn't care. All he knows is that the woman before him has once again awaken his emotions. It is both exhilarating and terrifying to feel once more. 

Levi begins to kiss his way down her body again. Starting at her forehead, nose, lips, neck and suddenly he stops cold. He sees the haunting reminder of how close he came to ending Eren's life etched in her skin. The scar has started to heal but it's still red and angry looking. He looks into her eyes saying, “How can you trust me?”

That question catches her off guard. He has asked her to trust him and yet now he's questioning her decision to do so.

He touches the angry red line lightly and his lip begins to quiver. “I almost ended you,” he whispers. “Had I not pulled your mask off, I would have.”

Eren watches as a single tear escapes and traces a gentle path down his cheek. She reaches out to hold him and realizes he's trembling. “Levi, we live in a world of pain. People get hurt. It happens everyday.”

He pulls back to search her eyes. He sees no malice there. “How can you forgive me so easily?”

“Because this life is only temporary for me and my sisters. Arm's nearly done with her doctorate. Once she's through, she'll be a full fledged doctor and we'll move out of this cesspool and live like we should, in another city or country. What ever we choose.”

“Wait, you mean you're only doing this to help her out?”

“Absolutely. None of us have parents so we've basically raised ourselves. We've relied on each other for years and once she was accepted to Sina University, we had to find a way to pay for that. Grants and Student loans only covered about half of their tuition. Arm's almost a real doctor now and we were happy to help her become that.”

“How much more do you three need?”

“I'm not certain of the exact figure but another six months to a year should do it.”

“You mean, another six months to a year of dealing drugs, don't you,” Levi asks.

“Yes. Arm's the brains of our operation. She knows the numbers. Mika's the muscle and I'm more customer relations,” Eren adds.

Levi realizes that with his modest living for the past ten years, he has saved well over the price they need to get free from this life. But their plans don't include him. He isn't part of Arm's equations. And he knows he wants to be.

“What are you thinking about, Levi?”

“Just how cruel and beautiful this world is,” he adds while gazing into her eyes. “You three have determination on your side. I know you'll do this as long as something else doesn't get in your way. I want to be part of that new life, Eren. I'm tired of killing people for money.”

“What's change you?” she asks impulsively.

“You, Eren. You're what's changed me. I even spoke to Smith about working with your organization and he seemed intrigued. But this new threat with Maria is bad for all of us. I believe I know who O's partner is. Once I'm certain, it will be my last kill,” he adds earnestly. “I want a life with you, Eren, and if that means changing what I do for money, I can do that. I'm certain there are other areas of interest I can delve into.”

She touches his face, running her finger along his jaw line, saying, “I believe you, Levi. I don't know why but it just feels right.”

“I've always been a person who sees what they want and gets it. I want you. I know that sounds selfish but I know if you give me a chance, I can make you happy, Eren. I have a shit load of money saved up. It's blood money, naturally, so if you refuse, I'll understand.”

Her brow furrows as she says, “Wait a minute, are you offering to buy me?”

He glances up at her. That's not what he is leading up to, but it's an interesting thought. “Actually, Eren, I am hoping to help you and your sisters quit this lifestyle now, but I would like your hand in marriage. That's not necessarily a condition to receive the funds you need. I do want to see you safe. But I want you to think about being my wife,” Levi adds.

“Levi, I don't know if I'm ready to settle down and raise a bunch of brats.”

“Um, actually, I like you as you are. Feisty, spirited, full of energy and life. I'm not trying to tie you down to anything,” he adds.

“Why do you want to marry me? We barely know each other,” she states.

“True. Is there any reason you don't believe I'd make you a good husband?” Levi asks.

“Like I said I don't know anything about you. What's your favorite color? Where do your parents live? Do you have any siblings? Where would you like to live other than here? Do you like Mexican food? The list is long.”

“My favorite color is purple. Both my parents are deceased. I...I'm an only child,” she notices his hesitation when answering this question. “Any place as long as you're by my side. I love Mexican food. And the rest will be a nice journey of discovery,” Levi replies.

“How much blood money are we talking about here?” Eren asks suddenly.

“Enough to see Arm through graduation and to set the four of us up in a nice home in whatever country you choose,” he adds.

Eren looks Levi over. His muscular physique is perfect. She sighs thinking about being with this man for years and a chill runs down her spine. Call it deja' vu but she feels like this is meant to be. 

They have been lying like this, butt naked, for hours now and aside from a few kisses and caresses, he hasn't initiated any type of physical contact. Curiously she says, “Are we going to have sex?”

Her question catches him off guard. He raises an eyebrow at her. He wants to formulate his response properly so he smiles when he says, “If you wish. Eren, don't misunderstand my reluctance for timidness. I want you to be perfectly comfortable with me. I would love nothing better than to pin you against the sheets and fuck your brains out. But that seems very harsh unless that's what you're into.”

It's odd to have a man that wants her yet is willing to wait until she feels comfortable enough to be intimate with him before advancing on her. “Will you make love to me?” she asks as a slight blush touches her cheeks.

Levi moves in closer, closing the distance between them. He leans in to kiss her and she opens her lips willingly to allow him full access. She runs her hand down his arm then trails her fingers over his back. He pulls her closer, wrapping his arms about her and rolls onto his back pulling her with him. With her hair hanging down tickling his face, he takes his hands and smooths it behind each ear. 

She leans down to kiss him this time much more passionately and he reciprocates eagerly. She feels his eager member seeking entrance where it's never ventured thus far. She straddles him and grinds her hips against him. His eyes become so focused on her that the intensity makes her blush again. He can feel her body's response to their kisses. She's wet and it's coating his length in anticipation. He rolls his hips up against her, sliding against her slit. The contact with her clitoris brings a moan from her throat. 

Levi rolls himself and Eren over again into the missionary position where he enters her. She gasp. Whether it's from lack of recent partners or inexperience he doesn't know, all he knows is that she's incredibly tight. This causes a sound to escape his own lips.

She wraps her long legs around his waist and uses the heels of her feet to force him in deeper. His eyes lock onto hers as he begins to ride her. He slows his strokes to a teasingly slow pace. She can feel every inch of him as he forces himself more deeply inside her then withdrawals ever so slowly. She's already panting. 

He likes the look of her messy hair spread against the pillows. He stops mid-cloitis to kiss her throat and work his way down to her breast. The way Levi worships her body is so different than the couple of clumsy tumbles she had in high school. He lavishes attention on each of her breast, savoring the entire breast not just her nipples. She moans and he makes his way down to her clitoris. She spreads her legs open wide, welcoming his touch. She's super wet now. Very receptive to his tongue and fingers. As with her breast, he takes his sweet time, rubbing his tongue against her clit, tantalizingly slow and steady. Her body jerks as she nears her first peak. 

“Levi,” she pants while placing her hand on his silky black hair.

He inserts his first two fingers inside her mimicking his own cock and her hips rush forward to meet him. 

“Oh, Levi, I'm so close. Don't stop. Please, don't stop,” she cries out.

He wouldn't dream of stopping and leaving her hanging. Only a boy would do something so cruel to a woman like her. No, he spreads her lips so he has fuller access to her clit and rubs his tongue deeply, forcefully against her sweet folds.

“Oh, god, Levi!” she screams as she orgasms. Her body grips hold of his fingers and pulls them deeper inside her. Her body is super sensitive now. He knows that for a fact so after wiping his face off on the soon to be cum covered sheet, he kisses his way back up her body. By the time he reaches her neck, he is hard enough to penetrate her once more.

He sucks on her neck, marking her as he tweaks her nipples and plugs her hole. Her body quivers under his touch. The way he grinds his hips against her as he shoves himself inside her, caresses her clitoris again, bringing her to the edge once more, is exhilarating. She pushes and pulls against him, eager to feel what he's doing. Her moans and words are uninhibited at this point and he can feel her body tug on him a second time as she reaches her peak again.

Levi changes his pace and his approach several times, learning what she enjoys most. And once he finds it, he pushes through to fruition bringing her to climax a third time before allowing himself to cum. By the time he does cum, she is totally wrecked! 

She grabs hold of his face to kiss him and he says, “I haven't brushed my teeth or gargled yet.”

“Who cares,” she states, her response heated as she claims his mouth as her own. She wraps herself so tightly around his form that he knows the answer to his question. Yes, she'll marry him and he holds her just as tightly.

They continue to kiss and fondle one another as they bask in their afterglow. Through her continuous manipulation, Levi's cock is responding in kind. She pushes him down on the bed and kisses her way down to his throbbing member. She orally pleasures him, making love to his instrument as he did to her body. His hips shoot forward which she knows he wasn't expecting because of his gasp. She continues licking the underside, stroking his length, sucking on his scrotum and forcing him more deeply into her throat.

“Eren,” he moans. “Fuck, Eren, if you don't stop I'm going to cum inside your mouth.”

She hums her response while sucking more forcefully.

“Shit!” Levi begins to groan as his hips keep time with the bobbing of her head. Then she does one slow, sloppy, lusciously laborious suck up his shaft and he cums in her mouth The sound that escapes his lips is priceless. She swallows his cum and slowly kisses her way back up to his neck. 

She leans against his ear and asks, “Did you enjoy that?”

He chuckles saying, “You couldn't tell?”

“Yes, I just want to hear you say it,” Eren adds.

“Yes, Eren, I enjoyed that more than words can describe,” he states.

“Good,” she replies while cuddling up to him. 

“Would you like to shower with me?”

“Shower or bathe,” she asks.

“Let's make it a bath. I want to see you all pruney so I know what to expect when you're seventy,” he chides.

Her reaction is immediate as she takes hold of her pillow and whacks him with it. He starts laughing in earnest and it's a wonderful sound. 

“Come on, grandma,” he teases while grabbing hold of her hand.

“You're lucky I dropped that pillow,” she counters as she follows him.

The tub takes a while to fill so they press their bodies together, kissing one another as they wait. Their kisses are loving but forceful. He plants several love bites on her throat and shoulders. She does like wise though keeping them well below what his collars can cover. Their tongues fight for dominance as they eagerly play with each others forms. Hands caress and tease every reachable inch of both Levi and Eren's bodies. 

They are so engrossed in each others arms that the tub water begins to leak onto the floor. They only stop when Levi feels the warm liquid touch his foot. “Shit,” he says softly knowing that he'll have to mop that up. He turns the water off and allows some of it to escape the plug. 

He sits on the edge of the tub and pulls Eren by her hips closer to himself. The smell of her body, her pussy to be exact, is a powerful aphrodisiac to Levi. He places his forehead against her navel, nuzzling his nose and lips against her pubic mound. He kisses her as he slides his hands over her ass. Grabbing hold of her cheeks, he pulls her tightly against his face. “Damn,” he says as his cock responds to being surrounded by his rapture.

Levi begins kissing his way over her navel, leaving traces like footprints that he was here. That this is his territory and no one had better trespass against him!

His playfulness tickles and entices Eren. It's so hard to reconcile the man sitting before her with the image of the murderer he is. He doesn't just kill people. He does so without emotion or regret and Eren has a hard time understanding how he is able to do that.

But now, right now, he is a passionate, viral man that wants her. She places her hands on his head, loving the silky feel of his hair as it caresses her bare skin. He places one foot into the tub, then the other and slides into the warm water. He draws her to him, beckoning her to follow. Once she's kneeling in the tub, he grabs hold of her hips again and nuzzles her breast this time. They are wonderful soft mounds that are so perfect for sucking. He envies any children she may have. For now, they're all his and he sucks slowly, flicking his tongue against her stiff nipples. She moans in response to his touch and he becomes even more aroused. 

Oh, he doesn't remember the last time he was this engrossed while having sex. Sex itself has been a long time coming. It's been literally years for Levi. He was always too busy or not that into whoever was available. Now he knows why. He's been waiting, waiting for Eren and he wants to fully enjoy their time together.

“Turn around,” he commands. “Lean on your forearms and put your ass in the air.” She does as he says and he lathers and rinses her bottom paying special attention to her anus. When he's finished cleansing her, she feels him begin to explore her body's interior. He flicks his tongue against her anal opening, teasing her. Then he takes a very long lick from her clitoris to her anus and she moans very loudly. He likes the sound of her satisfaction escaping her throat knowing that he's the one causing her such pleasure.

Once she is panting, begging for his touch, he primes himself and shoves him cock into her hot, wet hole. She lets out such a sound, it encourages Levi to grab hold of her hips and forcefully trust himself inside of her over and over again. 

Water splashes everywhere as they fuck like rabbits! Oh, he can't get enough of her. She is so fine and she's his for the taking. “Fuck,” he hisses and he nears climax for the third time. When was the last time he came so many times in a mere couple of hours? Has he ever cum so many times so quickly? He honestly doesn't remember ever being so enraptured with his partner that he fucked her repeatedly and still craved more. His thrust become very fast, very ridge and she knows he's about to make another deposit deep within her. 

“Give me your cum stroke,” Eren begs in a very sultry voice and that does it. Levi can't hold off any longer. 

He shoots a wad of swimmers deep inside her once more. He pants, catching his breath and playfully smacks her on the ass. Then as an after thought he asks, “Are you on any type of birth-control?”

Oh, how she laughs at that question. “No, actually. I didn't need it until now,” she replies openly.

“Eren, I want you to see a doctor tomorrow. Make certain you get the 'morning after' pill and some other form of contraceptive. I'm going to want to continue making love, having sex, and just plain fucking you every which way we can, alright?”

“Sure. I take it that this means we're exclusive?” she asks with a gleaming look in her eyes.

“Hell, yes woman. I don't want any other prick even thinking about being with you. You're mine now,” he says while pulling her up against his chest. He kisses the back of her neck and shoulders, once more leaving tiny reminders of who she belongs to.

“That means you can't be with anyone else either. Are you certain you want to do that,” Eren asks as she glances over her shoulder at him.

“Eren, I've been waiting for you for years. You don't have to worry about my stick dipping into someone else's honey pot,” Levi adds while giving one her nipples a tweak for even asking such a question.

She smiles at him and he goes back to kissing and exploring her body with his hands, lips, tongue, teeth...his entire body. She sits back on her hunches and grabs the shampoo off the shelf. When she turns to face him, she gently lifts water onto his head. She begins to massage the soapy suds into his hair as he continues kissing her collar bones and neck. A moment later his lips find her mouth again and their tongues play for dominance once more. 

Once he dips back to her neck she says, “We are going to get all pruney, if we don't get out of here soon.”

Levi groans. He's enjoying himself too much to quit now. He looks into her eyes and smiles at his own reflection there. He kisses her deeply once more than grabs the shampoo from the shelf. He squeezes a small amount onto his palm and works it into her long brown hair. They continue to wash one another and it feels like a very sensuous massage.

When they're rinsed and dried, he picks her up off her feet and carries her 'bridal style' back to the bed. He sets her to stand instead of tossing her on the mattress like he planned. He grabs the soiled sheet and pulls them off, wadding them up and putting them in the hamper. With the precision of a military man, he refits the bed in a few moments. He climbs on and offers her his outstretched hand. She takes it and climbs on the bed with him. They intertwine their bodies as he tosses a light comforter over them.

“This is so nice,” Eren admits. “Having another body lying beside me.”

“As soon as we deal with the Maria threat, I'd like you to move in with me,” Levi states.

“It still seems a bit soon.”

“Are you having second thoughts,” he asks cautiously.

“God no,” Eren blurts out a little too forcefully. “I mean, not at all.”

“Good,” Levi says while caressing her cheek. “Because I'm not sure how I'd feel knowing that you don't want me.”

“Levi,” she says with attitude, “I want you. Lord knows how much I want you. I just never had a man so totally...” she holds off. How is she planning to say what she feels?

“A man so totally what?” he asks eagerly.

She looks up into his eyes wondering how he's planning to reconcile his life to fit her own. “Levi, I know you say you love me and I know I believe you especially after the day we've had but are you absolutely certain you're ready for this big of a change? I mean, your work, your life, everything will change just for me and I don't want you regretting that and holding it against me later.”

Levi takes her hand in his. He kisses her finger tips and says, “Eren, you accept me as I am which to be honest isn't all that great. You bring comfort and joy and great sex and you ask nothing in return. Why would I ever want to give that up? Why would I ever want to keep living this god awful life alone when I can change, have a second chance, and be with you, too?”

She isn't sure how to respond to that. She doesn't know how truly miserable he was before he met her. She doesn't realize that he was looking for a reason to quit. His lifestyle is well funded but that's all. He has no desire to continue now that he knows he has a better offer. Even if Eren did decide to go her own way, Levi highly doubts he'll stay with Smith. He's got plenty of dough stashed away and he's starting to feel his age. He has thought about retiring soon anyhow so now's as good a time as any.

“Hold me,” she says softly and he does. They lay in each others arms and fall into deep, peaceful sleep.”

* * *

When Eren returns to the apartment the following morning, she's ready to share with her sisters what has transpired. Mikasa is there to grill her. “You said you'd be home before morning,” Mikasa states while crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I said I might be home before morning if things didn't work out. Well, they worked out,” Eren says with a smile. “Armina, do you have the number for the free clinic? I need to stop by and pick something up.”

“It's already programmed into your smart phone,” Armina replies.

“Um, alright. Thanks,” Eren says as she dials the number from her contact list. “Yes, I need to make an appointment. Today, if possible,” she adds while turning away from Mikasa's beady gaze, “I need the 'morning after' pill. Yes, I'll hold,” Eren adds while walking into the bedroom. Mikasa follows and soon Armina joins them. “Guys, seriously, can you give me a minute? I need to change.”

“You change in front of us all the time,” Armina says as she begins to go over the day's schedule. 

Eren lets out a defeated sigh and starts to unbutton her shirt. Seeing Mikasa's jaw tighten and Armina's fall open, Eren turns to the mirror and gets her first look at the bruises Levi's left on her skin. “Holy shit!”

“You must have known when he was giving them to you, or did he slip you one of those date rape drugs,” Mikasa asks bitterly.

“What? No, he wouldn't do that, Mika, geez. I...I just didn't get a good look at them before I drove home,” Eren says while tracing her fingers over her 'love bites' and remembering receiving each and every one. She smiles at the thought. Mikasa growls and Armina just keeps staring. 

“If he can't be more gentle...”

“Then what, Mikasa? Are you going to beat him up? I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself,” Eren states bitterly.

“I've never seen so many bruises,” Armina says, “Did you two have a fight?”

Mikasa scoffs but Eren says, “No, Armina. These are from being intimate. You know, kisses that get carried away. He's got several of his own,” Eren adds.

She unbuttons her skirt the rest of the way and removes it. She hears Armina gasp.

Yes, Eren has bites all over her body. On her back, butt, thighs, everywhere Levi's mouth touched her. Eren laughs. “Well, next time I ask you two to give me a minute perhaps you should listen,” she says while slipping into her robe.

“I'll kill him,” Mikasa says. “He hurt you. He promised me I could kill him if he hurt you again.”

“Mikasa, don't. Even if you're just joking, don't say that. He's our ticket out of this financial trap and he's got wings.”

“What?” both Mikasa and Armina ask at the same time.

“He's got a large set of gold and black wings tattooed on his back. They're beautiful. Besides he's asked me to marry him and already offered us the money to pay for the rest of Armina's education no matter what I decide.”

“You aren't seriously thinking of marrying a mass murderer, are you?” Mikasa asks.

“He won't be employed as an assassin once we settle this Maria business,” Eren adds. “Plus he agrees we should move away from here. He has enough money saved to buy a nice house in what ever country we choose.”

“Blood money,” Armina adds softly.

Eren is surprised that Armina is the one to say it. She knew Mikasa would object but Armina? 

Armina tips her face down to the floor and says, “I should have never gotten the two of you involved in my problems. I should have found my own way to pay...”

“Armina, stop! Just stop. You are my friend, my sister. I'm not about to let you sell yourself. Not now not ever,” Eren adds.

“But you're doing just that,” Armina adds as tears stream down her face. “You're marrying a man you don't love just to have a way out. Plus he gave you that,” she adds while pointing to her collar bone. “Mikasa's right. He hurt you. Maybe not as badly as before, but he still hurt you and he's taking your freedom away.”

“Now listen here you two, no one's taking anything from me by force. I actually really like him. I would say I love him, but I just think it's a bit too early to admit it. He's very different when we're alone...”

“I bet,” Mikasa hisses through clinched teeth.

“That's enough! He's an orphan as are we. He has his own set of wings as do we. He's in a shitty situation that he wants out of as are we. He wants to live in a big house as do we. Plus he has the finances to back that up and we don't. Now get out. I need some sleep.”

“But didn't you just make an appointment at the clinic?” Armina asks.

“Yes, but they can't see me until 1 p.m. So scoot,” Eren says as she sets her alarm for noon. 

“What about your schedule,” Armina asks.

“Come on, Armina. We'll handle it ourselves,” Mikasa states as she takes her by the arm and pulls her toward the door.

“Okay,” she agrees as she looks back just in time to see Eren discard her robe and slip under the covers unclothed.

* * *

The clinic is packed! Women and children waiting for their turn at getting the medical attention they desperately need. Eren is lucky she thought ahead and made an actual appointment. “Eren Jaeger,” the nurse calls out.

“Right here,” she says while getting to her feet. 

Eren is taken to a small room and asked, “What brings you here today, Ms. Jaeger?”

“I had unprotected sex and I need the 'morning after' pill. Also I need to get on some sort of contraceptive.”

“Alright. Well, our doctor will need to do a physical on you so we can be certain your healthy enough for a prescription. Take this gown...”

“Um...is there any way I can just get the 'morning after' pill without the physical?”

“I'm afraid not, Ms. Jaeger. We don't give out any medications without a proper exam. It only takes a few minutes,” the nurse reassures her. Eren's reluctance is due to the multitude of bruises that are starting to turn purple. She's not embarrassed by them. The experience was extremely pleasant, but the doctor may wonder if she was attacked. She sighs then nods her head to let the nurse know she'll submit to an exam.

Once the nurse is out of the room, she strips down and puts their tiny gown on. She hates the waiting. Her bare backside is exposed to the cold air and her bare ass is pressed against a sheet of paper covering a rock hard examination table. 

Finally, the male doctor enters saying, “Ms. Jaeger, how may I help you today?”

Eren always wonders why the nurse and the doctors always force their patients to repeat themselves several times. Still she answers saying, “I need a 'morning after' pill and some form of contraceptive.”

“Alright. Well, let's have a look at you.” The doctor uses his stethoscope to listen to her lungs and heart. Then he has her lie back so he can access her navel. “When did you last have sex,” he asks.

“This morning around 4 a.m.,” Eren replies.

“And before that?”

“Four years ago,” she replies as the doctor presses her abdomen feeling her ovaries to make sure their not enlarged. 

“So there's no chance your already pregnant?”

“None what so ever,” Eren adds softly.

“Sit up,” he says. “I've noticed the extensive bruising on your back, buttocks, collar bones, etc. Were you attacked?”

“No, sir. We just got a bit carried away,” Eren says simply.

“It's alright if you need help, Ms. Jaeger. We have excellent counselors...”

“Doctor, his bruises look about as bad as these do, understand? It was consensual and honestly very enjoyable,” she adds firmly.

“Alright then. I'll give you 'the morning after' pill which we call 'Plan B'. It's effective for up to five days after having unprotected sex. But in order to prescribe any type of daily oral contraceptive, I'll need to do blood work to be certain you're healthy enough to take it. Also you should refrain from having unprotected sex for at least one month once you're on the pill so that it's in your system.”

“Is the blood work done here?”

“Yes, we have our own lab. We also provide condoms laced with spermicide for the interim period, just in case you're unable to wait a month,” he adds with a smile.

Eren doesn't blush at his implication. She knows that her and Levi can barely keep their hands off one another. She'll have to take an entire box of condoms just to be safe. 

“Go ahead and get dressed. I'll send the lab tech in in a few minutes to take your blood,” the doctor explains as he makes a few notes in her chart and leaves. 

As soon as the door closes, Eren hops off the table and strips out of her paper gown. She quickly dresses and waits in the chair for the Phlebotomy Tech (which is Greek meaning basically: blood-incision) to arrive and siphon what they need.

The wait is absolutely boring. They never have anything good to read inside the rooms. She's nervous since she's been waiting nearly twenty minutes now. Her phone vibrates so she answers saying, “Hello?”

“Eren,” a smooth male voice reaches out to her, caressing her ear, making her instantly horny, “I miss you,” Levi states.

“I miss you too,” she admits. “I'm at the doctor's office waiting to get siphoned.”

He chuckles softly saying, “My poor beautiful rabbit. You're doing this just for me.”

“Yes. The doctor questioned me about all my love bites,” she adds while biting her lower lip.

“I didn't think of that,” he admits. “What did you tell him?”

“The truth. We got carried away and you look as bad as I do,” Eren states.

He chuckles again saying, “That's true, you know. I looked in the mirror after you left. Mine may even look worse since my skin's so pale.”

“You know, there are things I want to do to you, Levi,” she adds in a deeply sensuous voice.

“Eren, if you talk like that, there's no telling how quickly I'll find you,” he adds.

Now it's her turn to laugh. And it goes straight to his groin. 

“Are you ready for round two,” he asks.

“As soon as I get out of here,” she adds and now he's aroused beyond belief to have such a willing and eager partner.

“Where should we meet?”

“Your place,” she adds just as there's a knock on her door. “Gotta go. See you in about thirty minutes,” she says and hangs up.

* * *

Levi makes it back to his apartment in about ten minutes flat. He races up the stairs and once inside, he begins straightening what isn't messed up to begin with. Then he goes straight to the bedroom to be certain everything is up to his standards. They are. 

The door bell chimes and Levi takes a moment to make certain he looks presentable. He does so he walks over and pulls the door open wide with a big smile on his lips. A shot rings out and the assailant flees.

Eren parks and begins walking up to Levi's apartment building when she is almost knocked down by a woman wearing gloves and sporting short brown hair. “Excuse you,” Eren says in a huff as she picks up her purse and continues toward the building. Two minutes later, Eren is pulling out her cell phone and dialing 9-1-1. “Yes, I need an ambulance at the Trost Tower Apartments room 734. Yes, a man's been shot. It looks to be an abdominal wound. Yes, of course. Levi, can you hear me,” Eren asks again as she presses on the wound trying to keep him from bleeding to death.

The moment Eren sees Levi's door wide open, she knows something is wrong. The moment she sees his shoes, she thinks for certain he is dead. Then he chokes up some blood and bile and she knows he is still with her. She's using the blanket from the back of his sofa to keep him warm and one of the throw pillows to elevate his feet to keep him from going into shock.

The EMTs arrive about ten minutes later along with two patrol cars whose occupants secure the scene. “Did you see what happened,” they ask Eren.

“No, sir. I arrived after the fact to find him on his back and bleeding.”

“Do you have any idea why he may have opened the door to his assailant?”

“He probably thought she was me,” Eren adds.

“She?” the other officer asks picking up on the gender reference.

“Well, as I was coming up the sidewalk, a woman with short brown hair plowed into me. She was wearing leather gloves which I though was odd since it's over 85 degrees outside. She's the only other person that I've seen and his wound wasn't obtained that long ago. Unless, of course, the perp's hiding or lives in the building.”

“Did you hear the shot?”

“No sir. I was probably still in my car,” Eren says.

“How do you know the victim?”

“He's my boyfriend,” she says with a sad smile. “Do you know which hospital he'll be taken to?”

“Ask one of the EMTs,” the officer says and Eren starts to walk away to ask when the officer asks, “Where are you doing, Miss?”

“To do what you told me to. Excuse me,” Eren says then shouts as they begin loading the gurney into the ambulance. “What hospital are you taking him to?”

“Saint Rose Medical Center,” the man states as they finish loading the gurney inside. 

“Thank you, sir. I'll meet you there,” Eren says as the police officers try again to get her attention.

“Miss, we have a few more questions,” he states.

“Then meet me at the hospital,” Eren adds while hopping into her car. She doesn't wait for a reply. She heads straight for the hospital to be with Levi.

* * *

“Yes, they just brought my brother in,” Eren lies so she can get to see Levi since only family members are allowed in first and Levi has no family so he'll be all alone. “His name's Levi Ackerman. He has a gun shot wound to his abdomen.”

“Please wait in the lobby, Ms...”

“Jaeger, Eren Jaeger and thank you,” Eren adds while taking a seat.

Hospital procedures are pretty much universal so Eren also took the liberty of lifting Levi's wallet to have access to his medical information and driver's license. It wouldn't make sense for a relative not to know at least a little of the information.

She looks his driver's license over and realizes he was born on Christmas day and that he's also a bit older than he looks. She also notices that he has Anthem Blue Cross/Blue Shield as his provider. Plus there's nearly two thousand dollars in his wallet! She quickly stashes it back inside her purse so the cops don't find out.

“Ms. Jaeger,” the police officer says firmly once they catch up to her again, “we don't appreciate that you left the scene like that.”

Eren sighs impatiently saying, “If someone you love were shot, would you rather be with them or stand around answering a bunch of stupid questions? Personally, I believe you'd do exactly as I did.”

“Eren Jaeger,” a nurse calls out.

“I'm Eren Jaeger,” she says while jumping up quickly and heading for the woman. 

“We've managed to stabilize Mr. Ackerman and they're wheeling him into surgery now.”

“How long do you think it will take?” Eren asks.

“Depending on the extent of the damage probably at least two or three hours.”

“Alright.”

“And I need you to fill out some forms,” an administrative assistant states. “Follow me please,” the no-nonsense woman replies even though Eren has a police officer following her everywhere she goes. “Sir,” the woman says firmly while addressing the officer, “I'll be finished with Ms. Jaeger in about fifteen minutes. Please wait in the lobby.”

The cop clearly doesn't like being told to wait when Eren will undoubtedly be informing her of privileged information. Eren doesn't say a word until the man leaves. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Oh, honey, I've seen it all. They but their noses in, writing down stuff they have no right to, and then turn around and try to use it against the patient. Excuse me if I'm biased but if he does his job properly, he won't need to harass the victim.”

Eren smiles.

“Alright, standard procedure give me Levi's first and last name with correct spelling.” The questions continue from there. Social Security number, home address, medical coverage, etc. Eren's so glad she looked over Levi's information before being brought back here. Once she has all the information she needs, Eren is once again asked to wait in the lobby. 

She sits down and pulls her phone out of her purse. She realizes she needs to tell Mikasa and Armina what's going on so they don't worry about her. “Alright are both of you conferenced in?”

“Yes,” Armina states.

“Yeah, I'm listening,” Mikasa adds.

“Levi was shot a short time ago. He was expecting me so I'm guessing he didn't check the peep hole before opening his door.”

“That was dumb of him,” Mikasa growls.

“Is he...dead,” Armina asks timidly.

“No, but he is in surgery and so I'll be at Saint Rosa Medical Center until I get to see him and know he's alright,” Eren adds.

“Did they catch the guy?”

“No idea and it's a woman, not a man. She plowed into me, leaving the scene, and wearing leather gloves in this heat.”

“She could just be hiding her hands,” Armina explains. 

“True but I doubt it,” Eren adds softly. “Anyhow, I haven't eaten so if either of you are coming this way please bring me my over-nite bag with a change of clothes and something to chow on. I'm certain their cafeteria is closed by now. Oh, and my laptop but make certain it's the encrypted one.”

“I'll see you in about thirty minutes,” Armina says before saying her good byes.

Eren can tell that Mikasa is still on the line so she asks, “What?”

“It could have been you, you know. That got shot, I mean. Just like it was almost me the other night. I bet it's the same woman,” she adds hotly. 

“It wasn't me so please don't bring that up again, Mika. I don't want to worry about that now. I just want to focus my prayers on Levi getting through this, okay?”

There's a heavy sigh but Mikasa says, “Fine, I'll respect that. I might be up there later, too, but I have a few things to do first.”

“Mikasa,” Eren adds in a warning tone but the connection is broken.

The entire second half of her conversation was eavesdropped on by an older man in a tan trench coat. He's holding a cigar but it isn't lit. Eren puts her phone away and the man sits right next to her. Eren looks at him and all the now empty seats around the lobby and wonders why he's there. She kicks off her shoes to get more comfortable and he finally speaks saying, “You don't like wearing shoes either?”

“Excuse me?”

“You kicked off your shoes. My wife does that whenever we go out. I don't know why she buys such uncomfortable shoes if she's not going to wear them.”

“I'm sorry sir, do I know you?”

“The name's Columbus, Detective Columbus. I'm here to ask you a few questions about the shooting of your brother.”

“Levi's not my brother. He's my boyfriend but if I told them that, I won't get to see him.”

“So you lied,” the detective states.

Eren sighs asking, “Are you trying to imitate that classic television Detective Colombo? 'Cause you're failing miserably.”

“Perhaps that series is based on me,” he adds jovial.

“You're too young,” she says finally. “The series was first popular in the mid-sixties which is almost fifty years ago. You'd have to be in your seventies and I seriously doubt you're that old.”

“You're very smart, Ms...”

“Jaeger but I assume you know that already too. Listen, all I want is for you to talk straight with me. If I can help catch the asshole who did this, all the better,” Eren adds quickly.

“I heard you mention to your friend that you think the shooter is a woman,” he states.

“Yes, that's true. A white woman with short brown hair, fine clothing, and leather gloves ran into me on my way up the sidewalk to the apartment complex.”

“Did you get a good look at her face?”

“No, she wore sunglasses and a hat...wait, I forgot to mention the hat to the other police officer.”

“What other police officer?”

“The one that arrived on the scene shortly after my 9-1-1 call,” Eren states. “Actually, there were two patrol cars but only one of the men questioned me. He even followed me here but I don't see him now. The other seemed busy helping the EMTs and securing the scene.”

“What does Mr. Ackerman do for a living?” he asks and notices Eren's shoulders tense up.

She turns toward him asking, “Why would you ask, 'What police officer if you're from the police'?” Eren can see he's wearing a shoulder harness so he's armed. Her fight or flight instinct kicks in as she pulls out her phone again.

“Who are you calling?”

“I...I just want to verify you're who you say you are,” Eren says nervously as she makes her way toward the exit. The man doesn't follow her. Instead he simply crosses his ankles and sits back. “Yes, hi. My name is Eren Jaeger and I called a few hours ago reporting a shooting. Could you tell me if you've sent a Detective Columbus to Saint Rose Medical Center to get my statement?”

It takes a few minutes for the station to track down the information Eren's requesting. Then she hears the police woman state, “Yes, Ms. Jaeger, Det. Columbus was dispatched to receive your statement.”

“Could you describe what he looks like?”

She hears the woman laugh and says, “Colombo...trench coat, cigar, gruffy...”

Eren breathes a sigh of relief saying, “Thank you so much.”

“No problem, Ms. Jaeger. Have a good night.”

Eren walks back over and sits next to the man in question. “So if you're the real deal, then the man that followed me here...”

“Is probably working with whoever shot Mr. Ackerman and needed to know how much you knew,” Det. Columbus states.

“Well, I wasn't much help just knew it was a woman with short brown hair,” she adds with a shrug.

“No doubt that saved your life.”

Just then Armina arrives with an over-night bag and a large pepperoni pizza. “Eren, goodness, how are you holding up?”

“I'm fine, Armina. Just worried about Levi,” she states then leans in to whisper, “They think I'm his sister. That way they'll talk to me.”

“No problem. Who's this?”

“Det. Columbus. He's questioning me about what happened, sort of.”

“Colombo...?”

“No. sissy, Columbus. He just wears that to intimidate the guilty,” Eren adds.

“And the innocent,” Armina adds shyly. Eren laughs. 

“We seriously need to toughen you up, girl! I would think dealing with Mikasa all day long...”

Just then Mikasa enters. “It's raining again,” she says while shaking off her jacket. She notices that Armina's outfit is dry. “How long have you been here?”

“Just a couple of minutes,” Armina adds with a shy smile.

“Even the weather cooperates with you,” Mikasa scoffs and Eren laughs. Detective Columbus is using his smart phone and seems to be ignoring the three women. He pulls up a file on Eren Jaeger and a known associate Mikasa Ackerman. He doesn't fail to miss that Mikasa's and Levi's last names are the same.

“Oh, Detective, I'm sorry. These are my two sisters: Armina Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Yes, I see. You're busy and I don't want to keep you so we'll talk again later,” he adds. Eren watches as he heads toward the exit, then like the T.V. character, he turns back saying, “Oh, one more thing...”

Eren can't wait.

“Good night, ladies,” he states and leaves.

“He's an odd one,” Mikasa says. “He kind of reminds me of someone.”

“Colombo,” both Armina and Eren states at the same time.

Mikasa turns toward them saying, “Didn't Colombo always get his man?”

“Yes, but we didn't shoot Levi,” Armina adds.

“No, but he also uncovered everyone else's secrets during the investigation,” Mikasa reminds them.

Armina freezes then looks up slowly at the other two.. “Should I reformat the hard drive and reprogram our phones?”

“Are you two willing to accept Levi's help?” Eren asks.

“To save our asses from going to prison, hell yes,” Mikasa states as Armina nods. 

“Then do it,” Eren states while handing over her phone. “We are now officially unemployed, ladies.”

“Ms. Jaeger,” the nurse calls out again and all three of them walk over to where the lady is standing. “The doctor will be out in a moment to report on Mr. Ackerman's condition.”

“Thank you,” Eren says as the woman walks away again. 

“Ackerman,” Mikasa questions. “You didn't tell me his last name is Ackerman.”

“Just think, Mikasa, maybe Levi's like your long lost brother or something,” Armina says with a smile. “You both have the same silky black hair.”

“And attitude problem,” Eren adds with a smirk.

“And furrowed brow,” Armina adds again.

“Enough! There's no way the two of us are related,” Mikasa growls but there is a hint of doubt in her eyes. She doesn't even remember her parents. She may have had an older brother or several siblings for all she knows. “Shit,” she hisses under her breath. Both Eren and Armina look at one another and smile.

“Alright, when we get to see him, I'll ask him about his family,” Mikasa states. “That should put an end to this.”

“Ms. Jaeger,” the doctor calls out once he's in the lobby. He's a tall man with gray hair and a small smile. Eren takes that as a good sign.

“Yes?”

“I'm Doctor Pixis. I'm the trauma surgeon on duty. I operated on Mr. Ackerman. I noticed several bruises as well. Did he struggle with his assailant?”

Eren glances toward where Mikasa and Armina are standing and quickly shows the doctor her own collar bone. 

“I see. Well, you'll be happy to know that Mr. Ackerman came through fine. He is very fit for a man his age. That should help speed his recovery quite nicely. We did need to remove several feet of his small intestine since it basically looked like Swiss cheese but he shouldn't even miss it. He's in recovery now and will be moved to an ICU room in about an hour. You'll be able to visit him then. Oh, once he's been under observation for 24 hours, he'll be moved to a private room and he'll need to stay for between five and seven days, barring any complications. Do you have any questions?”

“None that I can think of but thank you so much for helping him through this,” Eren adds earnestly.

“It's all in a day's work,” Dr. Pixis adds as he leaves to check on another patient.

Eren sits down in the closest chair she can find and begins to openly sob. She's been holding it all in and the relief just needs to be let out. Armina and Mikasa are at her side in a heartbeat. She looks up at their worried faces and smiles saying, “I didn't think he'd make it. There was so much blood. Speaking of which, Mikasa, I need you to make a complete set of his keys: apartment, car, and whatever else is on here,” she says while handing her Levi's key ring. 

“Why?”

“I want to clean up the mess as soon as I'm allowed in there. I don't want him to come home to that,” Eren adds. Armina nods at her.

“Armin, dig around in Smith's employee files focusing on all the women under age thirty-five. Pull up photos. I might be able to identify the shooter if I see a photo of her. Exclude any women that are darker skin toned than myself and anyone over five foot six inches. She is shorter than me. Even while wearing wedges.”

“Will do, just give me a couple of minutes to finish reformatting your hard drive,” Armina adds. “Oh, your phone's fine now, by the way.”

Eren takes her phone back and looks at her new contact list. There's only about ten names and numbers on it now including medical clinics and banks. “Should we close the checking accounts?”

“No. That will look suspicious. You just have some money. Let them try to figure out where it came from,” Armina adds. “Plus unless you were embezzling funds or something, they can't touch your safety deposit boxes.”

“No wonder you had us store most of our cash in them,” Eren whispers.

“Actually, we should invest what we have left, if we're accepting Levi's help. That way if anything does fall through, we'll have a backup plan,” Armina states. “Paper money doesn't leave a trail unless it's consecutive,” she adds. “If Levi has as much as I think, he must have it in some sort of investment portfolio. So he must have a solid contact.”

“Ms. Jaeger, follow me,” a man states as he shows the women to the ICU where Levi is lying. “Just keep your voices low and if you could just have one person in the room at a time, we'd appreciate it.”

Eren looks at her sisters and Mikasa says, “Go ahead, Eren. You're the one who saved him. We'll wait back in the lobby.”

“Thank you,” Eren adds while wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

Levi looks dreadful! There are hoses and machines hooked up to his arms and face and even a catheter inserted inside his penis. Eren cringes at the thought. 

She strokes his hand and says, “You don't know how glad I am that you're still alive. I know we have something special but I didn't realize how much I cared until I found you...laying in your own blood.”

She lifts his hand up to her lips and presses a kiss into his palm. She feels the slightest caress as his finger move slightly. Looking up, she sees his half lidded gaze peering back at her. She smiles at him and it's so beautiful. He never thought he'd get to see that smile again. 

Levi doesn't remember how he got here. He does remember opening the door and seeing a woman that wasn't Eren. She shot him and hissed something like, “That's for O.”

His finger strokes her cheek. He's tired. So unbelievably tired. He and Eren were suppose to have another sexual encounter. He'll kill the bitch once he finds her, just for fucking that up for him He looks into her eyes and hoarsely says, “No sex.”

That makes Eren laugh. “Not for awhile,” she adds knowing a stomach wound especially through the intestinal track needs lots of time to heal properly. Feces is, well, shit and shit is not to be trifled with. It's too easy to get repeat infections from even a small perforation.

Plus the wound's location is problematic due to the motions of hip movement during sex. Nope, he'll have to wait a few months until it's safe again. If he's willing to wait that long, Eren has her doubts.

“Levi, I took your keys and wallet. The wallet so I have your correct information for birth date and medical card. The keys so I can watch the apartment and clean up the mess while you're in here.”

Levi shakes his head slightly disagreeing with her statement. “Don't stay there,” he says finally. “Might get hurt.”

“We'll just clean...”

He shakes his head again saying, “No, I'll send someone. Safer.”

“Alright. Is there anything you want us to get out of there for you?”

He nods slightly knowing how hard headed Eren is and he's sure she'll go back anyway, so he'll make his request brief. “Photo, top drawer of bedroom dresser. Knife, under pillow. Don't touch. Use cloth. Toss in river. Key, top left hand side of shelf in kitchen, way in back. Feel for lump under contact paper. Rest not important.”

“Is the knife the one you used on me,” she asks.

Another slight nod. “Used on many. Eren, toss it. I quit remember?”

She nods in agreement. “There's a Detective Columbus assigned to your case. Also possibly someone posing as a police officer that works for the one that shot you. The detective dresses like Colombo...”

“Seen him when being wheeled down here,” he says. “Eren, stay safe,” he adds as he caresses her cheek once more. 

“We've quit too,” she adds. “My phone is clean and soon so will our laptops be.”

He smiles slightly at that. “Arm, right?”

“Yes. She's very smart,” Eren adds.

“Love you,” Levi says softly.

“I know, wolfie, I know.”

“Wolfie?”

“You call me 'rabbit'. It seems like it fits,” she says.

He smiles widely and nods. “Okay, rabbit.”

“I'm going to allow you to rest now,” Eren says while giving his hand a gentle kiss again. He nods and closes his eyes. Speaking, even for just a couple of minutes, has worn him out. 

As she leaves, she catches sight of the detective again and asks, “Sir, don't you ever sleep?”

“Sometimes,” he adds. “I just thought it prudent to keep an eye out for the shooter while Mr. Ackerman is too weak to defend himself.”

“Oh, thank you,” she says while gracing him with a sincere smile of gratitude. “I'll see you tomorrow then,” Eren adds with a small wave.

“Nope, she's not the shooter. Or she's an excellent actress,” the detective reasons.

* * *

After speaking with Mikasa and Armina again, they decide to enter Levi's place via the balcony again to avoid the blood and the crime scene tape so they can retrieve his list of items.

The key is easy and so is the knife but the photo. There aren't any photos. Eren pulls the drawer all the way out and turns the drawer over. The photo shows three people. It looks like a mother and her two children. The youngest is only a toddler but the older is definitely Levi. He's got the same straight black hair, youthful face, and a very easy smile. There are no frown lines and his eyes look so alive. What is the hardest to take is that the woman's face though similar to her son's is swollen on one side. It might be bruised yet she's trying to smile for the camera operator. The one side of her smile looks exactly like her son's. The toddler also have the same color hair as Levi but it's impossible to tell what gender the child is.

Eren shows the image to Mikasa. The people aren't familiar yet the house is. It's the bright blue door from her dreams. “Oh, my god. That's the door. The one I keep seeing broken in two with the blood smear on it. Holy shit, is this me?”

“We'll ask him when he's stronger,” Eren whispers. “He's old enough in this photo to remember whether he had a sister or not”

“You mean I might have a mother...”

“Mikasa, Levi told me both his parents are dead. If this woman is the mother of both these children, then she's not around any longer.”

Mikasa sighs. Then she looks at Eren sideways and says, “He would still know more about her than I do and that's a start.”

Eren smiles at her. “Let's go,” Eren whispers quickly, sensing danger. Mikasa heard the noise as well and happily complies.

Once they return home, Armina has the pizza reheated and waiting for them. “Did you find everything where he said it would be?”

“Yes. He's very organized,” Mikasa states.

“That smells excellent,” Eren adds while taking a slice. She grabs a Pepsi from the refrigerator and sits at the table.

“What does he plan to do with the rest of his things?”

“He said he'll hire someone. That way none of us get hurt.”

“It's so odd,” Armina adds again. “I mean, he's so worried about us, yet he kills people...”

“He quit that job. Especially now that the law's involved.”

“Is that why you tossed the knife?” Mikasa asks.

“Yes, he told me to.”

“Eren, do you really want to marry him?”

Eren looks from one sister to the other and softly states, “When I saw him lying there bleeding from both his mouth and gut...my heart was in my throat the entire time. I kept praying that he'd be alright. I don't know why we've grown so attached to each other so quickly, but we have and I don't know if I could live without knowing he's alright.”

“You know, if he is my brother and you two get married, we'll be real sisters. Well, sister-in-laws.”

“Wait, what's this about Levi being your brother?” Armina asks.

“The photograph Levi told me to retrieve is a photo of him as a young pre-teen, a woman who most likely is his mother, and a toddler,” Eren states as Mikasa digs through her night bag. 

Mikasa says while handing Armina the photo, “It's the same blue door from my dreams. I recognize that engraving on the doorknob.”

“But isn't that door in your dream always broken and bloody?” Armina asks.

“Yes, so that's why I need to find out for certain if we are related,” she adds. “I want to know if it's just a dream or an actual memory.”

“Now if you only had another brother for Armina,” Eren teases as Armina blushes.

“Oh, I'm not ready to settle down. I want to have a nice big bank account saved for my retirement years before I do something like that. I know how unlikely it will be that I'll die first so I want to be ready for when I'm old and alone.”

“That's super depressing coming from you, Armina,” Mikasa adds.

“It's just factual. Women live years longer than men and most live in poverty.”

“Now I'm depressed,” Eren adds then looking on the bright side she says, “Although Levi's already had his near death experience and lived through it. He'll possibly out live us all.”

“Now I'm depressed,” Mikasa adds suddenly then the three of them laugh. 

“I'm drained,” Eren says, “I'm going to bed. Good night.”

* * *

In the morning, Eren is up bright and early. She fixes breakfast for the three of them and then heads toward the hospital to be with Levi. She leaves a note telling them where she's gone.

When she arrives, things are fairly chaotic. There's been another gang style shooting and the emergency room is packed. She by passes the chaos and heads straight to the ICU. “Good morning,” she says to the woman on duty. I'm here to see Levi Ackerman.”

“Hold on,” the woman says while continuing her phone conversation. “I know. It's like she's never going to leave him. Oh, I can't help but feel sorry for the kids.”

“Excuse me, ma'am,” Eren says politely, “I just need the pass to the ICU room.”

“Hang on, Toni” Looking up to face Eren the woman says, “What is that name again?”

“Ackerman. Levi Ackerman.”

The woman looks her chart over and says, “There is no Ackerman in our ICU.” She continues her phone conversation which is obviously not work related.

Eren sighs loudly saying, “Then please tell me what room he's been moved to.”

“Hang on, Toni. I got a live one.” Looking her charts over the woman says harshly, “Levi Ackerman died at 4:46 a.m. His body is in our morgue.”

Eren is stunned into silence but when she sees the woman reach out to take her personal call again, Eren says, “No. That's not right. Get off the fucking phone and help me find my husband!”

The woman rolls her eyes so Eren reaches over the counter and disconnects her call. “Just what do you think you're doing?”

“I'm trying to get you to do your fucking job! Now find where Levi Ackerman is so I can go be with him,” Eren shouts.

“Miss, may I help you,” a tall gentleman asks as he comes forward. 

“If you work here, then maybe you can,” Eren says as she tries to calm herself down. The man is tall, blonde, handsome, and dressed impeccably. “What is your position here?”

“I oversee the human resources department. My name is Irvin Smyth,” he lies as he offers a hand shake. 

“Please, help me find out where my husband is,” Eren pleads. “This woman said he's dead. He can't be dead.”

“What's your husband's name?”

“Levi Ackerman.” Mr. Smyth's eyebrows draw together as he thinks about what this woman just stated. Her husband, huh? 

“Will you come with me so we can see if he's in the morgue?”

“I'd rather you make a few phone calls to double check before we start looking at corpses,” Eren states.

“Not a problem,” Mr. Smyth says as he takes out his cell phone. “Hey Mike, I have a puzzle for you to solve. I'm looking for a Mr. Levi Ackerman. He was in our ICU...oh, is that so. When? I see. Yes, thank you,” Irwin states as he hangs up. “Follow me.”

The longer they walk, the more upset Eren gets. He's not taking her over to recovery or up to a private room. He's taking her down to the basement. Where the remains are kept.

Once they arrive, Mr. Smyth informs the man named Gunther that they are there to view the body of Mr. Levi Ackerman. “Yes, sir,” the man states as he walks over to one of the storage compartments. He pulls out the slab and unceremoniously takes the sheet off the deceased. It's Levi alright. He's even got the sucker bites on his throat.

“How...how did he die?”

Gunther checks his notes and says, “Septicemia. He had a very high bacteria count when I drew blood. It's quite common with a perforation to the abdomen.”

Eren nods and says, “When will you release his body to me for burial?”

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Ackerman, but Mr. Ackerman has a health care directive on file that specifies cremation,” Gunther adds quickly. “You may pick up his remains on Wednesday.”

She nods again and Mr. Smyth escorts her out of the morgue. He walks her all the way to the elevators and watches as she presses the button for the ground floor. “Thank you,” she says.

He waits for the doors to close then walks back to the morgue. 

Gunther and Hanji are just getting ready to transport Levi out before anyone else comes to check on him. “She seemed pretty broken up about Levi's untimely demise,” Gunther adds.

“Yeah, and what's this about Levi being married,” Hanji asks. “The little shit better not have gotten married without telling me.”

“Careful, guys. Don't jostle him too much,” Erwin states. 

“Yes sir, Mr. Smyth,” Gunther adds and Hanji laughs. 

“Do you think she'll figure it out?” Hanji asks.

“For her sake, I hope not,” Erwin adds as the three of them lift Levi into the back of the hearse. 

“You know, boss, if Levi finds out we used a hearse to rescue him from the hospital...”

“Yes, he'll have a fit. Germs. Let's try not to really give him septicemia,” Erwin adds firmly. 

* * *

Armina calls Eren a few minutes later saying, “Hey, I got that information that you wanted about Smith's employees.”

Eren lets out a trembling sigh and Armina stiffens so greatly it alerts Mikasa. She grabs the phone from her and asks, “What's happened?”

“Oh, Mika...” and then Eren starts to cry over the phone.

“Where are you, Eren?”

“Saint Rose.”

“I'll be there in fifteen minutes,” Mikasa states as she runs out the door with Armina right behind her.

They arrive within twelve minutes and find Eren sitting on a bench in front of the building. She's just gazing up into the sky when they arrive. “Do you think he's up there?” she asks. 

“Sure, honey,” Mikasa says trying to comfort her friend. “He gave up the life just before...”

“Septicemia, that's what they said he died of,” Eren mumbles.

Armina looks at Eren saying, “They should have had him on a full regiment of antibiotics. Are you certain they told you it was septicemia?”

“Yes, I even wrote it down,” she says while searching through her purse. Her hand touches Levi's wallet and she pulls it out saying, “I guess he won't need this any longer.”

“May I,” Armina asks. Eren hands it over. It feels like eel skin. She sees the normal crap every man has in his wallet then she finds his pass to get into Smith's building.

“What are you doing,” Mikasa asks.

“Levi's not dead,” Armina states.

“But I seen his body,” Eren admits. 

“Did he have the 'Y' carved in his chest from an autopsy?”

“No.”

“Are they going to release his body to you?”

“No. They told me he has a health care directive specifying cremation,” Eren adds.

“Eren, this hospital doesn't do cremations. Besides if you told them you're his wife, you would have legal rights to your husband's remains,” Armina states firmly. “Now look what I found. First, you wanted me to find someone to settle down with well, this Mr. Erwin Smith is one beautiful sight.”

Armina hands her iPad over to Eren and she nearly drops it saying, “That bastard! He told me his name is Irvin Smyth not Erwin Smith! He's the one that took to the morgue. You mean, Levi's alive, but he looked so lifeless.”

“Eren, he looks that way naturally,” Mikasa adds and Armina snickers while trying to keep a straight face. 

“Come on. We need to see that morgue guy Gunther. I'm going to rip him a new one,” Eren shouts.

When they reach the morgue, there's a woman performing an autopsy on a recently deceased elderly gentleman. Eren bust in and asks, “Where's Gunther?”

The woman switches off her microphone and says, “Do you have a last name?”

“No I don't.”

“When did he die?” the woman asks.

“He's not dead but he's going to be,” Eren adds bitterly. “Where's Levi Ackerman?”

“I'm sorry, miss but there is no one by that name in this morgue.”

“And you are?”

“The mortician. I do the autopsies.”

“Wait,” Armina interrupts, “do you have an assistant?”

“No. We're really not big enough for that plus our survival rate is excellent which makes my job easier.”

“So there never was a morgue worker named Gunther,” Mikasa asks.

“Not since I've been here and I started almost five years ago.”

“Thank you,” Eren adds, “you've been very helpful.” Looking at the others she says, “Let's visit the ICU.”

“May I help you,” a young woman asks from behind the desk.

“Where's the other woman? The older grumpy one,” Eren asks.

“I'm sorry but I don't know who you're referring to, ma'am. My shift-change person is a man not a woman. He's very nice,” she adds.

Eren sighs saying, “I need to see Smith.”

Armina adds, “That's why I wanted to see Levi's wallet,” while holding up his access card.

“When should we go,” Mikasa asks.

“Fifteen minutes before they close,” Eren says. “We'll force our way in, if we have to.”

“What if he's not there?”

“We'll ask where he is. Armina, you look like Mr. Smith. You might just be his bastard child,” Eren states coming up with an impromptu plan.

Armina leans in saying, “I wanted to marry him not be his damned love child.”

“Just for today, sissy. Come on.”

* * *

The three of them use the back entrance to gain access to the building. Levi's a private person so it makes sense that he'd want a different way in. Once inside, they immediately walk into an elevator. There are no buttons, just a slot. So Armina inserts his card again and they're taken to the top floor. It exits right into Erwin's office.

The man who duped Eren is sitting at his desk, writing something in a ledger.

“Good, you finally made it,” Erwin says without looking up. “Now tell me, Ms. Jaeger, how do you know Levi Ackerman?” This time he does look up right into her determined sea-green eyes but he falters a moment when he sees Mikasa. “Holy shit!” He drops his pen and stands up saying, “Mikasa?”

“Okay, this is too creepy,” Mikasa states, “I'm out of here.”

She turns to leave and Erwin quickly catches her by the arm and says, “I never thought I'd see you again!”

“Sir, you might want to let go of her arm before she...” Armina doesn't get to finish her sentence before Mikasa flips Erwin and throws him to the floor hard.

“Mikasa, I thought you wanted answers,” Eren says as she checks to see if Erwin's hurt. 

“You're forgetting, Eren, this guy just told you Levi is dead.” 

The moment the phrase leaves Mikasa's mouth, Eren kicks Erwin in the gut saying, “Asshole! How dare you put me through that hell!”

“Who the fuck are you,” Erwin asks as he tries to sit up.

“This is Levi's fiancee' and I'm pretty certain by your reaction that I'm his younger sister. She's Armina...the brains of our group. Don't mess with her or I'll be the one kicking your ass,” Mikasa states.

“Levi really does have a fiancee'? He always seemed like a loner,” Smith states.

“That's fine with me,” Eren says, “most people are liars, thieves, and worse.”

Erwin gets to his feet and says, “Mikasa, I didn't mean to grab you. It's just been what, fifteen years? I'm sure you don't remember me but I knew you when you were still in diapers.”

“Great. The pleasures all yours,” she adds as she crosses her arms over her chest. “So Levi really is my older brother then?”

“You didn't know?”

“I was raised in a government orphanage. All I have is my name and birth date. Everything else is a blank.”

“Well, the money should have helped at least,” Erwin states as he takes his seat at his desk once more.

“Money,” Mikasa says as she raises an eyebrow at him.

“The trust fund Levi set up for you. Certainly, you've cashed it in by now,” Erwin replies.

“Armina?”

“I'm checking, Mikasa. Hold on,” she says while entering some data on her iPad. 

“Do you know the name of the bank?” Eren asks.

“Certainly, Trost Trust.”

“Holy shit!” Armina says as she accesses the tax record for that account. “You have over $450,000 at your disposal, Mikasa.”

“You haven't used any of it?” Erwin says surprised.

“I didn't even know about it,” Mikasa adds and a smile actually touches her lips.

“Levi had me set that up for you after his first successful job. He wanted you to have a better life than he did,” Erwin states.

“Where is he?”

“My house. I have a live in doctor that takes care of my father so I just had them set up a room for Levi,” he says.

“I want to see him,” Eren demands.

Erwin laughs saying, “Woman, I think you over estimate your appeal to him.”

“Oh, really,” Eren says as she unbuttons her blouse. “Sorry, ladies,” she adds as she flashes her bare back at Erwin. He sees the classic set of sucker bites similar to Levi's own but down Eren's back her bruises spell out the word 'mine'. She whispers, “He told me what he was doing.”

“I'm going to kill him,” Mikasa says unamused.

“He's your brother,” Armina reminds her.

“Still,” she adds while crossing her arms over her chest once more.

Erwin sees the word plain as day and says, “You must have made quite an impression on him.”

“You'd know that yourself if you didn't have him so heavily sedated,” Eren deadpans knowing that Levi would be asking about her. He wouldn't be too happy that Smith told her he is dead. Putting Eren through that when he knows how he would feel if their roles were reserved.

“Alright but I'm going to need to blindfold you two,” speaking to Armina and Eren.”

“Don't bother,” Mikasa states. “I trust these two with my life. If I know, they'll know.”

“Alright, I'll blind fold all three...”

“Sir, no offense,” Armina adds, “but you'd just be wasting your time doing that. I would be able to figure out where you take us by the sounds and smells, and speed we're traveling alone. It's a trick my grandpa taught me in case I was ever kidnapped.”

“What are you three, special agents?” Erwin asks.

“Just three pissed off women who want the best for each other,” Mikasa states.

“All right,” Erwin replies while writing his home address down for Eren. “I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming. I'll also let them know to lighten Levi's meds a touch, so he'll be able to hear you.”

Hanji's phone rings and she answers it but Erwin hears, “Levi, calm down. You'll reopen your stitches.” 

“Trouble?” Erwin asks.

“Yeah, Gunther was dumb enough to tell Levi we told Eren he's dead. Now he's trying to leave.”

“I have Eren right here. Let her talk to Levi,” Smith says. 

“Levi, it's Eren. Levi, listen it's Eren. She knows you're alive,” Hanji yells. 

Levi takes the phone saying, “This better not be some sort of trick, shitty-glasses, or you're toast.”

Erwin hands the phone to Eren. “Levi?”

Levi's face breaks into a beautiful smile as he lays back in his bed. His wound will need to be redressed since the dressing came half off but luckily the stitches haven't reopened. “Rabbit, I'm sorry about my 'friends' and I am using that term loosely these days.”

“No problem,” Eren adds softly. “We were going to come see you. It took a bit of convincing. I showed Erwin my back.”

Levi chuckles. “And here I did that in case you had another suitor, oh, and to piss Mika off.”

Eren laughs. Tears begin to brim her eyes. A tiny sob escapes her lips.

“Eren, what's wrong?”

“They said..I thought...” but she can't get the words out.

“Eren, they lied. I'm not, understand? It's okay. Come see me. I'll be waiting,” Levi says as they hang up.

A moment later, Eren hands Smith's phone back. “Come on,” she tells the others as they head back toward the elevator. Armina's still clutching the little post-it with the address but she's already committed it to memory.

* * *

When they arrive at the address Smith provided, Eren states, “This can't be right.” 

It isn't a house. It's a mansion! With an electronic gate, circular drive, maids, a cook, a butler, and so on. “Holy crap!” Mikasa gasp. 

When they reach the gate, Eren presses the call button. A disembodied voice says, “May I help you?”

“Yes, Eren Jaeger to see Mr. Ackerman,” she says and the gate buzzes open.

“This is the place,” Armina adds with a shake of her head.

They park right outside the French double doors. When they ring the door chime, they are greeted immediately. “Right this way,” the woman says as they enter. They are escorted to a large room on the first floor that has floor to ceiling windows with a beautiful view of the lake. Levi's bed is pressed against the far wall where he's still hooked up to an array of machines. 

His bed's slightly inclined and he's talking to a tall woman with messy brown hair, a ponytail, and glasses. “That's Hanji Zoe,” Armina states, “She's one of my professors.”

Hearing this, the two of them look at the trio and Hanji shouts, “Armina!” The woman runs up to her student like they're old friends and gives her a big hug. 

“Hello, Professor. Mr. Smith mentioned he had a doctor on staff but I didn't realize it is you.”

“Nor should you,” Hanji states causally. “Who are your friends?”

“Oh, forgive me, this is Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman,” Armina states.

“So you're the infamous Eren Jaeger,” Hanji laughs. “Levi, she's lovely!”

“Get away from her, shitty-glasses,” Levi yells.

“Don't mind him,” Hanji whispers. “He's just grumpy 'cause I won't take his catheter out yet.”

“They don't need to know that, four-eyes,” Levi hisses.

“Come on,” Hanji motions. “Maybe you're being here will lighten his mood.”

Eren doesn't have to be told twice. She walks right up to Levi's bed as he reaches out toward her. She takes hold of his hand and he brings it to his lips and kisses her palm tenderly. “I've missed you,” she says. A smile touches his lips as she uses the same hand to caress his face. 

“Pull a chair up and stay awhile,” Hanji offers and they do. 

“Hey, Hanji, tell the cook to make us some tea,” Levi says.

“You can't have tea yet,” she states firmly. 

Oh, his look turns deadly as he lowly growls, “You're going to deny me my tea?”

“You have an intestinal wound. I have to for a few more days, yes,” the doctor insists.

“Fine. Have the cook bring them some tea,” Levi replies.

“Fruit juice it is,” Hanji adds as she leaves.

“Damn her,” Levi sighs.

“She knows you were going to steal some of Eren's tea,” Armina adds softly. 

“Eren, I had Hanji run out and pick something up that I meant to give you a couple of days ago but the jeweler wasn't finished with it yet,” Levi states as he pulls a small bag out from under his covers.

Armina smiles, Mikasa frowns, and Eren just looks at him affectionately. 

Levi opens the small box to reveal a single two carat diamond embraced by a set of wings overlapping to form a heart around the diamond center. When he removes the engagement ring, the wings separate leaving one behind on the wedding band. Taking hold of Eren's left hand Levi says, “Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?”

She smiles at him saying, “Levi Ackerman, yes, I will marry you,” and he slips the engagement ring on her left ring finger. She leans over to kiss his lips. It is a gentle kiss. 

The moment is broken, however, when a gruff looking extremely tall man enters saying, “Levi, Erwin said I'd find you here. Hello, ladies.”

“Mike, I've been shot. If you're expecting help...”

“No, nothing like that. I just wanted to make certain you were okay,” Mike adds quickly. Looking at the three women, Mike says, “Aren't you going to introduce us?”

“No.”

“Fine,” Mike sighs.

“I'm Eren. This is Armina and this is Mikasa.”

“Mikasa? I thought her name is 'Mika',” Levi adds.

“That's what we told our clients,” Armina adds softly.

Levi's eyes search Mikasa's face: bitter glare, furrowed brow, silky raven colored hair, their mother's nose. “Holy fuck, Mikasa?”

“Yes, and you have a shitload of explaining to do, big brother,” Mikasa states firmly. 

“I can't believe...wait, does Erwin know,” Levi asks.

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” Levi hisses. 

“What's wrong with Smith knowing you've found your sister,” Eren asks.'' 

“He's her godfather and as such he sort of believes he owns her,” Levi explains.

“I don't think that should be a problem,” Eren offers quickly. “When we were in his office, he grabbed her wrist and Mikasa flipped him to the floor.”

Levi laughs.

“So you handed the boss his ass to him,” Mike adds with a smile. “Levi, I think I'm going to like her.”

“As long as it's platonic,” he states giving Mike his death glare.

“Here we are,” Hanji says joyously as she brings a huge tray full of drinks and sandwiches. “And don't worry, Levi, I brought you something too,” she adds as she sets down the tray and brings him a thermos full of clear soup.

“What's this? Piss,” Levi says.

Mike sniffs it and says, “Chicken broth.”

Levi can't exactly get up to reach the tray and the others instinctively scoot their chairs back to stay out of his reach. “Fine,” he says again and drinks his soup. Realizing he needs to pee and has company, he asks, “Hanji, how soon before I can get out of this bed and move around?”

“One more day at least,” she states.

“This isn't exactly the dinner you pictured when you purposed, now is it?” Mikasa asks while biting into her sandwich.

“Oh, I so disown you right now,” Levi says hotly.

“You purposed already,” Hanji nearly cries. “You said you'd wait for me.”

“I lied,” he says as he takes a sip of his soup. “Yuck, this taste like bath water.”

“Do you drink bath water often?” Mike says with a smirk.

“Don't tempt me, Zacharias.”

“So how you doing, Levi? I see you have plenty of company,” Erwin says as he enters the room. 

“Aren't you suppose to be working,” Levi deadpans.

“Well, that's the beauty of being the boss, you can do whatever you want,” Smith adds. “So tell us, how did you and Eren meet?”

“None of your fucking business,” Levi adds while finishing his soup.

“Well, I might wish to meet my own lady love. Were you at Rosetta's?”

“I don't do night clubs,” Levi says then Eren gives him a look that says, 'Pick somewhere so he stops guessing'. Levi sighs saying, “If you must know, we met while grocery shopping. I ran my cart into hers.”

Mike can tell that Levi is lying. He always can. Erwin just laughs saying, “Leave it to you to meet someone through accident.”

“That's so romantic,” Hanji gushes. “Oh, you should totally get married in that same store...”

“Not going to happen, four-eyes,” Levi adds. “Hey, did you bring any water for me?”

“Sure. Here,” she adds while handing him a second thermos to keep it cool. “Also, you can have jello later with your second batch of soup.”

“Trying to fatten me up, huh, Hanji?” Levi says with a small smirk. “Hey, you three,” he says while looking at the sisters, “would you like to stay here courtesy of the overlord? There are plenty of rooms to choose from.”

Mikasa is the first to say, “I will,” which surprises the other two but then they realize she's wanting to speak to Levi about their family and why she wound up in an orphanage.

“How about you, Armina?”

“I have classes...”

“You can ride in with me,” Professor Zoe offers.

“That just leaves you, Eren,” Smith states with a smile.

“Oh, I'm in. I want to try out that pool,” she adds eagerly. 

“Good thing I keep a couple of spare outfits just for that occasion,” Erwin adds with a laugh.

“Two room sized closets is not a couple of outfits,” Levi replies. 

“Close enough. Well, I'll have the maid straighten up the rooms. Take care,” Erwin says as he leaves.

“I should be going too,” Mike adds. “Get better.”

“Your boss is quite handsome,” Armina admits. 

Levi's face gets angry. “Stay away from him, Arm. He's not good enough for you,” he warns. 

“Whoa, Levi, chill,” Hanji says as she checks his heart monitor. 

“Hanji, give us a minute,” Levi adds quickly.

“A minute,” she adds with a nod.

They wait for Hanji to leave then Levi says, “I didn't mean to get so dramatic, but honestly, Arm, he really isn't right for you.”

Armina still doesn't look convinced so Eren speaks softly saying, “He instructed Levi to kill the last woman he had a serious relationship with.”

“Did you,” Armina gasp.

Levi replies, “I tried to talk him out of it,” yet that doesn't really answer her question. “Trust me when I say, 'Stay away from him', okay?”

Armina nods.

“Levi, since we're alone now, how did I wind up in an orphanage?”

Levi takes a long breath. He looks into his sister's eyes and says, “Both our parents were dead. I was only thirteen so taking care of a toddler was a bit more than I was cut out for. I tried. I really did for about four months but people started coming around the house. Asking where our parents were and finally someone called children services. No one wanted to adopt us as siblings so when a couple said they'd gladly take you but not me, I relented. I was told that the adaption fell through about a year later. I left to find you, but no one was willing to give a fourteen year old boy information about you.” 

Mikasa vaguely remembers a couple that tried to adapt her but she wanted her brother. She had buried those memories so deep, she'd forgotten she even had a brother.

“I did make certain to set up that trust fund from the sale of our home,” Levi adds. “I wanted you to have the best life even if I wasn't part of it.”

“I only found out about that trust fund earlier today,” Mikasa states. “Erwin is the one who mentioned it when we were in his office.”

“You mean all this time, you didn't know I was sending you money?” Levi states seriously pissed. “Wait, that means it's been accumulating interest.” He laughs. “Wow, there's got to be over $300,000 in there.”

“Closer to half a million,” Armina adds.

“Well, it's all yours, kid,” Levi adds. “Do whatever you want with it.”

“Levi,” Eren leans in saying, “have you told Erwin you plan on leaving?”

“No. I don't plan to tell him anything. I want us to get far away from all of this. I want the four of us to be safe. If he's willing to put a hit on someone he loved, he'd have no problem eliminated someone that is a liability. Believe me when I say that I know so much more about his operation than even he realizes. He won't let me leave, Eren. Not alive, anyway.”

Levi's statement rocks Eren to the core. She was hoping it would be a mutual agreement that Smith would welcome Levi's departure since he's been a faithful employee for so many years. Nothing works that simply in the real world though. Eren sighs and nods trusting Levi's judgment.

“Alright everyone, Levi needs his rest,” Hanji states enthusiastically. “You need to take your meds and I need to change the dressing.”

“May I assist you, Professor?” Armina asks.

“Certainly, Ms. Arlert. Scrub up and we'll get started.”

As though summoned, one of the maids appear before Mikasa and Eren saying, “I am to show you to your room, ladies. Follow me.”

“One second,” Eren says as she runs back over to Levi's bed. She leans over and kisses her fiance' then whispers, “I love you,” in his ear.

Levi cradles the back of Eren's neck and whispers back, “I still owe you a wonderful lay.”

His boldness makes Eren blush but she says, “I look forward to that.”

Levi smiles at her candor and gives her another quick kiss before she leaves. Eren practically skips out of the room. 

As Mikasa and Eren follow the maid, they start talking amongst themselves saying, “With all that money in my account and what we have stashed away, we really don't need Levi's help. We can afford to help Armina finish college and we can still move to a modest house.”

“I know,” Eren adds while caressing the engagement ring on her finger. “I really do want him in my life, Mikasa. Plus the two of you are siblings. He said your parents have passed but he avoided telling us how that happened. I get the feeling that something bad happened and he's trying to shield you from it.”

“You noticed that too,” Mikasa says quietly. “Yes, he was old enough to be a witness to the pain even if I was too young to remember any of it.”

“Here we are, ladies,” the maid adds as they reach a nice room overlooking the lake. “If you need anything from the kitchen, just pick up the phone near the bed and dial zero. Someone is on duty twenty-four hours to take care of your needs.”

“Nice. Where are the two room sized closets we were told may have clothes to fit us,” Eren asks.

“Just two doors down on the left is the ladies wear. Two doors down on the right is the men's wear. Honestly,” the maid says while leaning in, “some of the men's coats and shirts look great paired with the women's jeans and skirts.”

“Thank you, Ms...?”

“Hitch.”

“Thanks, Hitch. We'll check it out,” Eren adds while escorting the lady from their room and locking the door.

“Why'd you lock the door,” Mikasa asks.

“I don't know. The staff feel odd to me,” Eren states. “They're kind of creepy.”

Mikasa laughs. 

* * *

Eren's phone rings in the middle of the night. “Hello?”

“Ah, Ms. Jaeger, I'm glad I caught you...”

“Who is this,” she says through a groggy haze.

“Detective Columbus, Ms. Jaeger. I am wondering if you have a moment.”

“What time is it,” Eren mumbles more to herself than him.

“Oh, my apologies, Ms. Jaeger. I didn't realize it is so late. It seems like I'm always on duty.”

“Who is this again,” she says while sitting up now.

“Det. Columbus. Remember? We met at Saint Rose Memorial Hospital the night your brother, oh, excuse me, your fiance' was shot.”

“Oh, yes, what did you need detective?” Eren asks.

“I need your help in finding Mr. Ackerman,” he says.

“What?”

“The hospital has no record of his discharge and there's no sign of him. I've had the orderlies search every single room including the morgue and he's just not here.”

Eren takes a moment to gather her thoughts. Should she tell the detective what's happened? Should she speak with Levi first? Is he calling her at this ungodly hour just to rattle her? What's his game?

“Detective Columbus, there's obviously some kind of mistake,” she says. “Has he been listed as a John Doe by accident or something? Did you check that? He might have had his file switched with another patient. Did you have the orderlies do a visual comparison? I can't believe they lost him and it's not like he got up and walked out,” she adds. “Keep checking and I'll be there in the morning to help you look.”

“So I'll see you in a few hours then,” the detective asks to confirm her statement.

“When I'm alive and awake, yes,” she says as she hangs up without saying goodbye.

Detective Columbus didn't expect that reaction from Ms. Jaeger. He expected her to panic or to act like she is panicking if she has something to hide. The fact that she reasoned it out and even said she'd be at the hospital later to help him look makes her look either very clever or innocent of the knowledge that her fiance' is really missing. Now he just needs to figure out which she is.

Eren silently makes her way to Levi's room. She approaches his sleeping form and kisses his cheek. He turns his head to face her and says, “Couldn't stay away?”

“Actually, I just got a call from the detective investigating your shooting. He told me that the hospital lost you. I told him that there's obviously a mistake and said I'd meet him in the morning to help him search for you. Should I tell him what really happened?”

“I don't see why not,” Levi states. “Neither you nor I have done anything illegal. I'm not even certain if Erwin's done anything illegal. He could always say that I requested to be moved and I'll back that up. Hospitals are disgusting places full of germs.”

“When he asks why we didn't go through proper discharge...”

“Just say we didn't want the shooter knowing where I am,” Levi replies. 

“Alright. How are you feeling?”

“Good actually. Hanji's got me on some powerful pain killers and kick ass antibiotics. I miss you, though. I was hoping we'd be living together by now. I'd have easy access to your fine booty,” he chuckles.

“Pervert,” she says but only jokingly. “Actually, I was sort of hoping the same thing, Levi. You have a fine body yourself.”

His eyes blaze at her comment. He places his hand on her cheek then moves it around to the back of her neck to pull her in closer for a very sensuous kiss. He moves his lips to her neck, moving down her cleavage. Eren begins to laugh.

“What?”

“Your stubble,” she replies. “It feels odd and sort of tickles.”

“Do you want me to shave,” he asks.

“I don't know,” she says as she gazes back at him. “I sort of like the gruff Levi look.”

“Then I'll keep it until you say otherwise,” he states firmly. 

“Oh, Levi. So many things are about to change for us. I'm looking forward to it yet I'm still a bit nervous,” Eren admits.

“Don't be. As long as we're together, we'll handle whatever life throws our way,” Levi reassures her.

“It will be exciting,” she says as her eyes blaze with intensity. “Armina's always telling me and Mikasa about exotic places. Should we move out of the States?”

“I'll leave that totally up to you three. If you can't decide, then I'll put in my two cents worth,” he adds.

“Alright.” The intensity of her eyes soften as she looks into his smoldering grey orbs. “I want to spend my life with you, Mr. Ackerman.”

“I never thought I'd ever find someone that is so perfect for me,” Levi admits. “And you're sexy as hell!”

She smiles at his comment. “I better let you get some sleep,” she adds reluctantly.

“Good night, rabbit,” he says while kissing her palm.

“Good night, wolfie,” she answers back as he watches her go. She does have a fine ass, damn.

* * *

The day Levi's catheter is removed is a cause for celebration, not literally, of course, but he is allowed restricted movement and that suits him just fine. One of the first places he ventures is poolside to watch the women swim in their bikinis. He sits under the umbrella in a lounge chair and has his first glass of iced tea in over a week. 

“Did Hanji approve of that?” Levi hears from off to his left side. 

“It's herbal. I'm not allowed the real stuff yet,” Levi replies with disgust. As expected he hears a familiar chuckle as Erwin joins him. “You haven't been at the office much this past week.”

“When I have such a beautiful view as this at home,” Smith says while indicating the women, “why keep myself cooped up there?”

Levi notices exactly who Erwin is zoning in on and says, “Don't bother.”

“Why not? She cute.”

“Yes, and already interested in someone else,” Levi says as they watch Armina run up to Hanji. They watch them exchange a lively bit of banter.

Erwin says, “I thought Hanji and Moblit...” but he sees Levi shaking his head.

“She asked him to move out over a month ago,” Levi adds. Which she did so he could take care of his elderly mother. They watch as Armina and Hanji continues their familiar banter and watch as Armina touches Hanji's hand in an innocent display of affection. Levi glances at Erwin's expression noting the frown etched there. That's when Erwin's attention turns to the other two women. Eren he knows belongs to Levi so that leaves Mikasa.

“Levi...”

Levi laughs. He knows what Smith is thinking. “I heard she already flipped you once. You certain you want to try for a second time?”

“Perhaps you're right. Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I think I'll go see what the chef is making for lunch,” Erwin adds while getting to his feet.

* * *

“You know I'm not suppose to be in here,” Eren whispers as Levi kisses her neck again.

“I know,” he says as her moves down to her collar bone.

“If Hanji catches us...”

Levi scoffs, “Hanji.”

“She is a good doctor. Even Armina agrees with that.”

“Yes, I know,” he says as he moves between Eren's breast and nuzzles the flesh there, “she's also a paranoid friend who's overly cautious.”

“Levi...oh, shit, that feels good,” Eren whispers and he chuckles against her skin.

“Levi,” a smooth but bellowing voice booms as Erwin enters unannounced, “I forgot to tell you...”

“Shit,” Eren hisses as she ducks beneath the covers.

“What's this?” Erwin says as he sees the blankets shivering nervously beside Levi.

“Oh, didn't Hanji tell you, I have shivering blanket syndrome,” Levi deadpans.

“Um hum,” Erwin says as he takes a seat.

“Gee, boss, why don't you pull up a chair and stay awhile,” Levi drones sarcastically as he crosses his arms over his bare chest.

“Thanks,” Erwin says dismissively. Levi rolls his eyes. 

Eren hisses, “Shit,” again and Erwin raises an eyebrow. 

“Is talking another symptom of your shivering blanket syndrome, Levi?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good to know.”

“Fine,” Eren huffs as she pops her head out from underneath the covers. Her messy bed-hair makes her look even more adorable. 

“Ah, Eren, glad you could join us,” Erwin states as though she's just arrived. “Could you please leave us?”

“No, she was here first, Erwin. Plus she's not exactly dressed at the moment,” Levi states firmly. Eren turns beet red and smacks Levi's arm. “Well, you're not and your clothes are way over there,” Levi says as he gestures with his head indicating that she'd have to traipse butt naked across the room in front of Erwin. “Honestly, Smith gets a good enough look at you when you're in one of his bikinis. He doesn't need the full show.”

Erwin chuckles as he sees Eren look even more mortified. 

“Talk if you're going to, boss, or let me get back to what I enjoy most,” Levi adds.

“We found Petra.”

That gets Eren's attention. “Did she confess?” she asks suddenly.

“Let me rephrase that,” Erwin says, “we found Petra's corpse. She's been dead about two maybe three days.”

“Shit,” Levi hisses. “That means there's another assassin working this case now.”

“How do you know that?” Eren asks.

“Tools of the trade, my love. Take out the last assassin first, so they don't squeal when they don't receive their pay for a shitty job not done well, then go after the main target or in this case targets,” Levi adds while looking back at Smith.

“I knew you should have taken Niles out...” Erwin realizes what he's saying and that Eren is now a witness to it. He glares at Levi's woman and that pisses Levi off exponentially.

“Smith, you barged in here,” Levi adds in his menacing tone. “Eren is mine. You will not take that away, understand?!”

“Take what away? What did I miss,” Eren asks innocently. 

Just then there's another voice at the door saying, “Levi, I just wanted to check and see how my favorite patient is doing,” Hanji states before entering abruptly. “Oh, hello Erwin. Eren, what are you doing...get out! Get out of here right now!” 

“Could you at least give me my clothes first,” Eren asks while pointing to the chair near the door.

“Levi! You didn't,” Hanji scolds in disbelief.

“Do I look like I'm happy,” Levi deadpans.

Hanji laughs saying, “You never look happy.”

“She's never seen you after you've just got laid, I take it,” Eren whispers but Erwin hears her anyhow and laughs uproariously. 

 

“What's going on in here?” one of the maid's asks.

Levi looks at her and says, “Get the fuck out of my room!”

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman,” she states as she scuttles off.

“I'm not just talking to her, you know,” Levi adds heatedly.

Another voice can be heard but at least this person knocks first. “Levi, I'm sorry to butt in but have you seen Eren?” Armina asks before entering.

“I'm in here, Armina, with about half the household it seems,” Eren adds bluntly.

“Oh, there you are. Sorry, you...um, four. I just wanted to know if you'd like a midnight snack? I'm heading over to the kitchen and thought I'd get you something while I'm down there.”

“Armina, bring me my clothes, would you,” Eren asks. “They're right on that chair next to where Hanji's standing.”

“Sure,” Armina adds wondering why there are so many people hovering near by but too polite to ask. Eren quickly dresses beneath the covers.

“Night, Levi,” she says before giving him a quick kiss and heading off with Armina. 

He grabs hold of her wrist whispering, “Come back to me when they're gone and don't forget to lock the door behind you next time.”

“Good idea,” Eren adds with a smile. “Come on, Armina, let's go raid the fridge.” As she passes by Erwin she says, “Frankly sir, I have no idea what the two of you were referring to and honestly, I'd like to keep it that way.”

Smith nods. Whether he's convinced of this, there's no telling from his poker face.

Hanji escorts the women out opting to get herself a little something, too. She closes the door behind her. Levi and Erwin finally have the privacy they need to discuss business.

* * *

“Erwin, do you know why I call Eren 'rabbit'?” Levi asks to Smith's remark regarding her 'knowing too much'.

“I imagine it's 'cause she's cute and fluffy and you guys fuck like crazy.”

“No. It's because she's so innocent and open and honest. If she says she doesn't know what we were talking about, she doesn't,” Levi insists. “Her and her friend Armina dream of seeing the world together like it's some big fucking magical crystal ball that holds only good, honest, hard-working people just like themselves.”

“She's with you, Levi. How long do you think she'll stay oblivious to the ways of the world?” Smith asks.

“You've met Mikasa. You know she and I are, unfortunately, more alike than either of us will admit and she's been a constant in Eren and Armina's lives. They still see the world through the magical orb where she sees it as a cruel and beautiful place. I don't plan on poisoning Eren's view. In fact, I encourage it. I want a life with her possibly even a family.”

“Kids? You?” Erwin asks sitting up in his seat a little straighter. Smith tips his head to the side and says, “You know, I can actually see that happening. But I'm glad you're not my father. Shit, one look from you...that will give them nightmares for months!”

“You flatter me with your kind words, oh, exalted leader,” Levi replies sarcastically.

“So who do you have pegged for O's & Petra's replacement?” Erwin asks.

“There's only one person I know of that's equal to my talents for getting the job done right and he will contact you before he completes his task. He will offer you a counter deal and if you meet it, he'll off Niles for you and you'll be off the hook.”

“So his loyalty can be bought?” Smith asks.

“Not permanently, but per job, yes,” Levi states.

“And what's his name?”

“He's only known as the 'enforcer'. I'm not even certain how anyone contacts him for a job since no one seems to know what he looks like,” Levi explains.

“What if it's not him?”

“From the description of where Petra was found and how she was killed, it's him,” Levi states confidently. “Be forewarned, his loyalty doesn't come cheap and he considers it rude if you try to barter with him. He'll know what you're worth so don't insult him or you'll never get a second chance.”

“He's that good?” Erwin asks.

“Yes. He is military trained and shows no remorse or mercy. Meet his price and be done with it,” Levi encourages him. “And let me know when it's done so I can breath easy again.”

“No problem, Levi. Get some rest,” Erwin states as he leaves.

* * *

The following morning on his way to his office, Erwin is accosted by what appears to be a prostitute. She's young, petite, but wears a grim look on her face and dead look in her eyes. She opens his passenger side door when he's stopped for a light and slides in, buckling her seat belt.

“Listen, miss, I don't know how you unlocked my door so quickly but I'm not looking for a date.”

She glances up into his eyes and when the light turns green she says, “Drive to 2447 Trost Lane.”

“Look, lady...”

The look in the woman's eyes hasn't softened one bit. He gets the distinct feeling he should do as she states since she hasn't produced a weapon or asked for any money. As he signals to switch lanes she says, “Your name is Erwin Smith. You own Smith Enterprise which is a security firm that also deals narcotics, hits, and various other illegal practices. You have no wife and no kids. A recent hit has been put on you and your associates...”

“Wait, are you...”

“Don't interrupt me,” the woman warns in her stealthy voice. “You're operation is worth no less than 7.2 Billion and you are marked for dead. My associates and I are willing to secure your safety in the matter of one Niles Dawk for the sum of 5.6 Million in Euros wired to this account by 5 p. m. tomorrow. Once we verify the transaction is complete, one Niles Dawk will be on the slab at the morgue completing our arrangement. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” Erwin says while taking the note with the account information on it. Erwin pulls up at the address indicated and the woman gets out. She shuts the door and casually walks away as if nothing has happened. Smith, however, has to sit and gather his thoughts. It's not like he has 5.6 Million in euros just laying around the house. And seeing how he only has one day to arrange this wire transfer, he needs to contact his accountant immediately. With a shaking hand, he removes his cell phone from his pocket and presses speed dial for his own home. After he's connected, he enters a code for the phone in Levi's room.

“Ackerman,” Levi answers and he hears heavy breathing. “If you don't say anything withing the next ten...”

“Levi, it's Erwin. I've been contacted.”

Levi sits up a little straighter asking, “How much?”

“5.6 Million in euros by 5 p.m. tomorrow night.”

“Well, he knows you. Inside and out so...”

“It is a she. Short, blonde, pretty but with a crooked nose and dead blue eyes.”

“Probably one of the 'enforcers' lackeys,” Levi reasons. He hears Smith let out a ragged sigh. “She really got to you.”

“Yes, unlocked my car door in a manner of seconds. Slid in, buckled up, and told me to drive. She did know me inside and out.”

“Fuck, boss, you sound really rattled,” Levi admits.

“It doesn't happen often but,” Erwin doesn't need to finish his sentence. Levi already knows that Smith is a force to be reckoned with and doesn't rattle easily. 

“You going to pay?”

“I don't have much of a choice, do I?”

“Not with me laid up, no, not really,” Levi replies. “I'll let you get to it, boss. I'll see you later.”

“Yeah, later,” Erwin says as he hangs up.

* * *

It's been several weeks since the shooting and Levi is resting when he hears the door to his room being locked. A smile touches the edge of his lips as he feels Eren slide into bed with him. She removes her night shirt and underpants putting them on the floor near her side of the bed. Before she even has time to lean into him, he reaches up and turns on the small light above the headboard. Her features are even more striking in the shadowy darkness of the dim lighting.

“You're so beautiful,” he admits. 

“You're pretty hot yourself,” she adds with a smile.

He reaches for her and pulls her close to his body. Her warm breast press against his chiseled chest. Damn, he's missed this. They kiss playfully, intertwining their tongues and limbs, trying desperately to get even closer to one another. Eren places her thigh over top of Levi's and he presses his hardening cock against her core. He starts to push her onto her back when she whispers, “No. Let me do the work. You just lay back and enjoy the view.”

He rolls onto his back as she straddles him. She's careful, sitting back on his thighs as much as possible. She also holds her body straight up to keep from putting pressure on his healing navel. She fondles his cock, stroking it and teasing him until he's rock hard. Then she slides it up into her heated core and hears him moan in appreciation 

She begins to gyrate her hips, pumping him deeper inside her. Levi reaches up to caress her supple skin, feeling her breast as they lunge to the rhythm of her movements. He rubs his thumbs against nipples, then plucks them teasingly. Enjoy the view, he does as she bounces before him in the dim light. He presses his hips upward into her, holding his abdominal muscles in, which he knows will help strength them as well.

“Damn, she's getting good at this,” Levi realizes as a moan escapes both their throats. He continues to caress her breast, noticing how they've become engorged and even heavier. He wants so badly to reach up and suck on her lips, neck, breast. Damn Petra and damn Niles, too, for starting all this shit. He rolls his hips up into her, pressing his cock even farther and she knows he's getting close to climax but she's not thinking about that right now. 

She's focusing on how fucking big his cock is when it's engorged like this and ready to shoot. Oh, he feels so damn good. Oh, her muscles are starting to quiver as she nears her peak. “Yes, oh, god...it feels so good,” She screams as they both orgasm together.

They ride out the waves together as her body grips his cock, sucking the seed up inside deeper as it shoots his full load inside her body. 

“Fucking fantastic,” he sighs as he grips her hips to steady her through the bliss. She plops down beside him on his bed. He immediately lurches forward to kiss and cuddle his face between her breast. It tickles now since she's so sensitive and he is merciless when he flicks his tongue over her nipples. Once he begins to suck, her body responds in kind, holding him tightly as he runs his hands down over her hips, raising her thigh up to his waist. He begins to finger her lightly at first but when she flips on her back, he spreads her legs open wide to accept his tongue eagerly. 

He loves eating pussy! He loves the taste, the soft texture, the response it brings. This all goes right to his loins and a semi erection begins to form. The moment he shoves his stiff tongue against her clit, she shouts his name and that brings him fully erect for a few minutes. He continues to flick his tongue against her using his fingers to probe her wet and seeded cavern. Damn, he wishes he could crawl up inside her and lick every crevice, every nook. His cock is throbbing again. She says, “Hold on a moment,” as she lays upside down to him.

He scoots closer so she has a perfect view of his penis. She begins to stroke him then eagerly places her mouth on him, sucking at random and treasure his tool as she hones him into another ejaculation. He places himself between her thighs and works his mouth over her hole tasting his seed in the process. He's never had a problem with cum. He just never wanted a man strong enough to start a relationship. 

He has sampled his own cum many times by going down on his partners right after he's left his load inside them. Women are just so wonderfully responsive after a good lay. Like Eren here, who's sucking him off like his cock is the best thing she's ever had between her lips. They continue pleasuring each other. Eren orgasms first and is well on her way to another when Levi grunts his approval and shoots another load this time, down her throat. 

She swallows around him. She always swallows him. He loves that about her. She continues to suck until she reaches her third peak of the night. Once her body grips hold of the fingers Levi has inside her, she relaxes again and moves toward the head of the bed again.

He wipes his mouth off as does she and then they hold each other until sleep takes them. 

* * *

(On the monitor)

“Oh, Levi,” Eren gasp as Levi presses himself against her again. “I'll do the work. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

“Rabbit, don't worry about me. Just enjoy the ride,” Levi says in her ear then he kisses her neck again. 

…“Hey boss, what 'cha watching,” Hanji asks as she enters Erwin's home office. 

“Just footage from last night. Hey, did you okay Levi to have sex yet?” Erwin asks.

“No. He should wait at least another week. But Eren keeps sneaking into his room so I doubt they've been listening to me,” Hanji admits.

“As I thought,” Erwin states as he turns the monitor off. “Oh, Hanji, I meant to ask you, how are things going between you and Armina?”

“Oh, she's an excellent student! Very astute.”

“No, I meant how is your, you know, after hours extracurricular relationship?”

Hanji looks at her boss, puzzled for a bit. Then replies, “I don't get what you mean.”

“I was told the two of you were seeing each other. I'm just asking how it's going?”

“Oh,” Hanji laughs. “No, sir. Our relationship is strictly professional. I don't mix my work with my playtime.”

“Oh, really? Well, that 's good to know,” Smith says as a smirk plays on his lips. He searches the system until he finds Armina in his library. “You never told me what you needed, Hanji.”

“Oh, I'd just like to have Saturday off. I have a bunch of errands and then there's a concert me and Moblit would like to see.”

“Sure. Have fun!”

“Thanks, sir. See ya later.”

Erwin checks the monitor again and sees that Armina is now sitting reading a book. Erwin shuts off the screen again and makes his way toward the library.

When he arrives, he finds Armina curled up in his favorite chair. If she's noticed his approach, she's chosen to ignore him. “Hello, Armina,” Smith says as he sits on the ottoman before her.

“Hello, Mr. Smith. How are you?”

“Wonderful and you?”

“I love this library!” Armina chimes. “You have some wonderfully rare editions in here.”

“I'm glad there's someone else here now to appreciate them,” he says sincerely. She smiles at her and he notices that she's removed her shoes.

“Do your feet hurt,” he asks.

“Just a little. I was on my feet in the lab all afternoon.”

“Here,” he says, “allow me,” as he picks up her foot and places it in his lap. He begins massaging her instep and it feels wonderful! He continues to manipulate her foot with his strong hands as she closes her eyes to enjoy his touch. 

“Oh, that feels so good,” Armina states as Erwin's hands move up her ankle and over her calf muscles. He starts on her other foot, doing the same procedure, relaxing her. “Seriously, sir, that feels great!”

“May I do your shoulders?” he asks oh, so subtly. 

She looks into his eyes. He is handsome, rich, successful, but there is a reason she's suppose to stay away from him. Her mind isn't helping her remember why that is though. “Please, I'd appreciate it,” she adds as she climbs onto the large ottoman beside him and turns her back to him. 

Erwin begins at her neck and shoulders, rubbing the stress away and Armina lets out a small sigh. He works his way down her trapz. over her lats, down her spine to her lower back as she leans away from him so he can reach her better. Armina is truly enjoying his touch. He works his way back up again and she leans into him. When he gets to her neck, he says, “You're so beautiful, Armina,” as he pulls her hair aside and kisses her shoulder. “Allow me to relax you in every way possible,” his hot breath pushes the words passed his lips. 

Ever so gently, he begins to manipulate her thigh muscles earning him another wonderful sigh from the woman who is all but his. She leans back against his strong, muscular chest like he is a living chair as his arms wrap around her torso. He glides his hands under her shirt, up over her rib cage, to her small, firm breast. He is still kneeding her pectorals as he caresses her breast. 

“Oh, that feels great!” she whispers. He pulls her more tightly onto his lap and she can feel his arousal. She didn't realize it until that moment that she, too, is fully aroused and very wet. Erwin's right hands reaches down between Armina's legs and begins to fondle her wet folds. It only take a couple of minutes for Armina to orgasm since she was so perfectly relaxed. Her body quivers over him and she turns to face Erwin. She straddles his lap and whispers, “Fuck me.”

A smile twitches on the edge of his lips and he draws himself out and shoves his member around her underwear into her wet hole. Armina is so light that Erwin is able to hold her and bounce her up and down as he plows into her. She moves her hips to his rhythm and it about to orgasm a second time when he cums. 

He manipulates her clitoris with his strong fingers again until she reaches her second peak and she breathes the word, “Excellent!” They remain seated like that, coupled together for a few minutes. Erwin's been called many things over the years, but this is the first time anyone's rated his performance as 'excellent'.

Armina is the first to break off contact. She scoops up a few tissues from the side table and shoves them up inside herself, just until she can get to the bathroom. He reaches for her hand saying, “I enjoyed that.”

She smiles shyly and leaves him without saying a word. When she makes it to the bathroom, she pulls out the wad of tissue. There is a tiny bit of blood but no pain. She thinks to herself, “Fuck, he's big!” But it's a size she knows she can get used to. Damn!

Erwin smiles to himself. He had positioned her to face the camera, at least, that is until she turned to face him. She's so petite and tight! Either she's been with very few men or else they were pencils in comparison. 

* * *

Friday finds the women taking turns diving off the diving board with Levi on the lounge chair with his black iced tea. Erwin joins them, seating himself on Levi's right so that way he can watch the women and talk without looking like he's watching the women. 

Levi tips his shades at Erwin's attire: sunglasses, swimming trunks, and flip-flops. Definitely not his boss' usual clothes.

“Mikasa's got a wicked double twist,” Erwin adds by way of conversation.

“That she does,” Levi agrees. “You out here to soak up some rays?”

“That and to take in the view. I might be pushing forty, but I'm not dead yet.” Smith adds.

Levi chuckles. Hanji joins the women, choosing to try a 360 spin. She only gets about half way into her spin when she hits the water. “She's so tall and she wasn't tucked in tight enough,” Levi adds. 

Eren does a back flip. Armina does the can opener, which sprays water everywhere!

Levi doesn't fail to notice that Erwin held his breath when Armina jumped and laughed when he got spritzed. “She's a cute little thing,” Erwin adds while still smiling.”

“Yes, she is,” Levi states while eyeing Erwin closely.

“Studying to become a doctor Hanji told me.”

“I believe that's what Eren told me as well,” Levi replies. 

“I'm glad she's not gay,” Smith says with a huge smile as he watches Levi do a double take between himself and Armina. Levi notices Armina's shy smile aimed at Erwin as the man heads back inside his house. 

Levi takes off his sunglasses and pinches the bridge between his nose. Eren takes Erwin's vacated seat and asks, “Is something wrong?”

He leans in to whisper in Eren's ear saying, “Sweetheart, I think you're little blonde friend and a certain large blonde man have been getting busy with one another.”

“What?” Eren shrieks.

“Smith has a smile a mile wide,” Levi adds. “He reminds me of a cat that caught his mouse.”

“Armina!” Eren shouts just as she's about to dive off the board again. “Come here!”

Armina takes her dive and then swims up to the area where Eren's sitting. “Yes, oh, great master. You bellowed?”

“Did you forget you're not suppose to fraternize with Erwin?”

“He only gave me a massage,” Armina lies.

“Armina Rosalyn Arlert, have you forgotten I can tell when you're lying?” Eren scolds her. 

“Okay, geez...can't this wait until we're alone? I don't need the entire household knowing my business,” Armina adds quickly as one of the maids approaches with drinks and sandwiches.

“Alright, but you're in for a long talk,” Eren replies quickly.

“Yes, mother,” Armina adds while rolling her eyes and pushing off from the side of the pool.

“How do you know when she's lying?” Levi asks.

“Her left ear twitches. It's kind of cute, actually,” Eren says as she looks over at Levi. He's rubbing his stomach where the stitches were. “Is it hurting?”

“No, it itches. Deep down inside.”

“That means it's healing,” Eren adds while smiling over at him. She hooks her pinky finger around his and then they lace their hands together and both lay back on the lounge chairs. 

He fondles her ring finger and asks, “Have you decided on a date yet?”

“I figured we'd worry about that after we leave,” Eren replies.

“We can do that or just head off to Las Vegas when I'm healed and have a small gathering with just a few people,” Levi states.

“Personally, I really don't care when or even if we get married,” Eren says suddenly. Levi sits up slowly to look at her as his brow creases with worry. “Oh, sorry,” she says while noting his look, “I just mean, I don't need a piece of paper to tell me I love you!”

“That's better, rabbit. You had me nearly shitting myself over here,” he adds.

She laughs, embarrassed and says, “Oh, please. Don't do that!”

“Then don't worry me like that,” Levi states firmly as he lays back once more. “Shit, I thought you wanted to break up with me or some shit. You nearly gave me a heart-attack,” he mumbles more to himself than her. She just squeezes his hand to reassure him.

* * *  
“When I saw you out by the pool today, I wanted to run up and kiss you,” Erwin admits as he hands Armina her glass. 

“I wonder what would have happened if you had,” she adds with a smile.

“God, you're beautiful!”

She doesn't replies. She just takes a sip from her glass. 

“Armina, stay here with me. Don't leave when the others do,” Erwin replies as his eyes caress her blonde hair. 

“Why do you want me to stay?”

Erwin looks deep into her sky-blue eyes and says, “I know we've only known each other a short while but I have to tell you, I feel something different when I'm with you. You complete me in such a way I never thought possible. When ever you're away even for a short while, I feel incomplete. It's like you take my heart with you whenever you leave here.”

“Erwin, we've only fucked once. How can you possibly be so attached to me so quickly?” she asks.

“Don't say 'fucked'. It sounds so crass,” Erwin adds.

“Well, what should I call it? It's not like we 'made love'. You fingered me until I was putty in your hands then you shoved your enormous dick inside my honey pot and left a load deep inside me. Is that a better description?” Armina asks as she teases him with her eyes.

Erwin walks over the her, takes the glass from her hand and asks, “May I make love to you, Armina?” She stands and turns away from him. He catches her by the wrist and says, “Let me show you what I'm capable of.”

Without waiting for a reply, Erwin lifts Armina up in his arms and carries her over to his bed. His face hovers a couple of inches above hers as he gazes into her eyes. He runs his hand up over her leg, her thigh, and pulls her panties off. He pulls them up to his face and smell her body as it lingers in the folds of the material. He then tosses them aside. He doesn't kiss her mouth immediately. Instead he goes first for her throat. His hand traces down the front of her blouse, unbuttoning it as he continues kissing her neck, collarbones...working his way to her breast. 

Armina moans as Erwin flicks his tongue against her hard nipple. “Suck me,” she says as he takes her breast into his mouth and begins to suck on her as his hands unzip the zipper of her skirt. He slides the soft material down over her hips, her legs until she's completely unencumbered by it then he tosses it aside. Her skin is flawlessly beautiful, milky white and smooth. He notices that her pubic hair is the same color as the hair on her head and he smiles at that. 

He continues to work his way down her body, over her navel, to her pubic mound. She knows this is the real test. Will he just lick around aimlessly, pretending to enjoy it or will he hold her folds open, spreading them ever so gently and use his tongue as a stiff brush, painting his desire over her hard nub until she's begging him to fuck her? 

Erwin places his nose against her, smelling her and says, “Your scent is heavenly!” He uses his fingers to spread her folds, exposing her clitoris and says, “I'm going to enjoy this. Scream as loud as you want, Armina. I had this room sound proofed!”

The first lick is gentle. Teasing her. He shoves his middle finger inside her hole and mimics fucking her. His tongue presses against her nub, stroking it, making her grunt. He swirls his tongue, reaching every crevice to stimulate her properly. Her hips shoot forward to press against his mouth. He knows she's enjoying him. He moves his thumb to take over for a moment while he watches how her tight little body sucks his finger back inside herself, like they were made for this. He runs his tongue lower removing his fingers to orally fuck her with his tongue.

“Holy shit!” he hears her gasp as his talented tongue runs around the inner most rim of her vaginal lip. He can tell by her breathing that she is close. Once she orgasms, he'll pump her so full of his hot juices, she'll be spilling for days! Oh, god, he wants to fuck her until she's pregnant with his seed. Damn, he doesn't want any other man to ever touch her. 

Her body jerks, gripping his fingers tight, sucking them up her vaginal canal and he knows she's just peaked. “My turn,” he thinks to himself. He strips in front of her. As he does so, Armina watches. His body is muscular and oh, so well defined. She finishes removing her shirt as she readies herself for a full on assault. He's big, bigger than big. Huge, and he's coming at her full force.

He kisses his way back up her body and stops to caress and savor her breast. Then he heads for her neck and whispers, “I bought some lube and condoms it you want the slide to be easier and the cleanup a snap.”

She nods and he opens the drawer to pull out the items. He's a pro at doing this and is ready in less than a minute. Again he fondles her, making certain she's wet and adds even more lube on the outer casing of the rubber. When he sides himself in, it slides in easy but fills her completely. “Oh, god!” Armina shouts and Erwin smiles to himself.

Slowly he begins thrusting himself up inside her tight hole. She feels like he's going to split her in two! But he keeps it gentle and steady, rocking her like a cherished precious doll. She is a doll to him. Her petite form and beautiful face are perfection incarnate. He looks down on her face seeing the serenity in her features and says, “Marry me!”

Her expression changes to one of confusion then she reasons, “It's not a real request just emotions tied to what we're doing,” so she lets it slide past without an answer. She moves her hips in time to his movements and feels the heat of carnal lust take over. He pumps harder, faster, stronger and they both become lost in the moment thrashing and moaning, saying words not heard in polite society. After another ten minutes of this, Erwin cums thrusting his pelvis as tight against her own as he can get.

He backs up, holding the top of the condom to remove it entirely and milks himself until he's satisfied. He ties it and tosses it in the garbage. He lays down beside Armina and pulls her close to himself saying, “You didn't answer me.”

“I'm sorry. What was the question?”

“I asked if you'll marry me,” Erwin says softly. 

“I thought that was just the heat of the moment. I didn't think a man like you would seriously ask a woman to marry him without a proper setup,” Armina adds, “You know, wine, candles, maybe an Eiffel tower as a back drop. And of course a huge heart-shaped diamond engagement ring.”

“Is that what you'd expect from me?” Smith asks.

“You have the means, why not go all out to impress?” she adds. “It could only help your chances of receiving a 'yes',” Armina adds with a smile. “Plus there's always the lawyer with the prenup that needs to be signed and notarized.”

“Wow, you've really thought this through,” Erwin says. 

“I plan to be a famous neurosurgeon someday. I'm not about to allow my emotions to get me in hock where I owe my ex, understand? I want my assets to remain mine. Yes, you're rich now, but I don't believe everything you do is quite legal and as soon as you're found out, your assets will be seized and essentially you'll be penniless. We may enjoy each others company for awhile yet, but I don't want a life of living on the run. If you want to be with me in the holy bonds of matrimony then we need to discuss your empire's forthcoming strategy.”

“Such as?”

“Such as all the illegal shit you do. You should seriously reconsider whether that's in the best interest of your business. I heard once the JFK's father made his fortune as a moonshiner. Once he was rich, he turned legit and the boys got in to politics. Granted, buying your way into politics doesn't seem that big of a change but in the public's opinion it's a huge change. Have you ever thought about retiring the illegal side of your company?”

“You make it sound so easy,” Erwin states as he caresses her hair. “There would be repercussions.”

“Isn't that always the case? I'm certain Levi could help minimize some of that,” she adds earnestly.

“Yeah, and people I hire like Levi, well, they might not take too kindly to my pulling the rug out from under their feet.”

“Offer them positions in your new business structure doing essentially the same jobs only legally,” Armina adds. “Take Levi for example, he'd be excellent at training body guards for royalty and high profile clients. He'd teach them how to use deadly force if and when necessary.”

Erwin already has high profile clients. All he'd have to do is offer them a different type of product. One with a potentially higher profit margin. A smile touches his lips as he says, “Let me think about that, Armina. You might have something there.”

With that said, she leans in to kiss him. It's their first kiss and it's very passionate. Once their lips parts, Armina hugs Erwin tightly in her arms. She has to lean up in order to lift her chin to his shoulder and that's when she notices the little glint of glass recessed into the ceiling design. It takes her a second to realize what she's seeing then she says, “Motherfucker,” as she smacks Erwin across the face. “You're recording us?” She doesn't bother grabbing her clothes. She immediately heads for the door. 

“Armina, you can't walk out there like that,” Erwin shouts.

“Oh, no? Just watch me!” she hisses back at him as she makes her way back down the hall to Mikasa's room. 

She pounds on the door for a few seconds then Mikasa answers the door saying, “What the fuck, Armina? Where's your clothes?”

“In Erwin's bedroom. Come on, we're leaving!”

As luck would have it both Eren and Levi are sitting in the room when Armina walks in. Levi smiles and Eren says, “Really?”

“What? She's got a great body,” Levi adds as Eren gets up to find Armina some clothes. 

“Why are we leaving,” Mikasa asks.

“Erwin...that fucking perv has this whole place wired with cameras. Not for security like a normal person. No, he's got them in every bedroom, every single room,” Armina stresses still angry enough to breath fire.

Erwin is dressed and finally catches up to Armina as he says, “Let me explain.”

“Fuck off!” Armina shouts.

Levi can see the small hand print on Erwin's cheek from where he got smacked. “Armina, you did that?” he asks glaring at the red mark. “Nice!”

“Shut the fuck up, Levi,” Erwin hisses.

Eren brings one of her own outfits to cover Armina's nakedness. “You could have at least brought her clothes with you,” she says to Erwin.

“No, he'll want to keep them now that they're the last thing he'll ever have of me,” Armina says.

“Please, Armina, let me explain,” Erwin says again. 

“You've been standing here for five minutes. When were you planning on explaining,” Mikasa asks.

“Come back with me, Armina...”

Armina laughs as she crosses her hands over her chest. “You're kidding, right?”

“Please...”

Levi finds this interesting. He's never seen Erwin so out of his element before. He looks absolutely shaken like he's fucked up royally and has no way of getting what he wants now. “Armina,” Levi asks, “this isn't just an argument between lovers to you, is it? Erwin's broken a trust, hasn't he?”

“Exactly!” Armina agrees. “Keep the footage of us fucking. Keep the memories, I don't care. I just want to leave,” she says as her resolve crumbles in a set of hot tears. 

Eren puts her arms around her friend and then looks at Erwin saying, “You screwed up. Leave us!”

Erwin watches Armina's body tremble in Eren's arms and reluctantly nods. He walks out of the room and hopes that Armina's friend will be able to calm her down. Once the door is shut behind him, Armina says, “Look! See there woven in the design? That's a camera lens.”

Eren's eyes grow wide. Levi's got this same design over his own bed. She looks toward Levi who's also looking a bit more pissed that a moment ago. “So he's got footage of all of us,” Mikasa asks.

“It looks that way,” Levi says through clinched teeth. “We should leave.”

“But your wound,” Eren adds. 

“I feel good enough to walk to the car. Just get me to my apartment...”

“No, you're coming home with us,” Mikasa states. “That way we can take care of you.” Levi looks at her, surprised for a moment that it is Mikasa that says this. Then he nods and the three women begin to gather their things to get the hell out of there.

They head out of the mansion with no one barring their retreat. Once they're passed the gate, Levi says, “Do you three need anything from your apartment because we really shouldn't head back there.”

“Yes,” Mikasa adds, “I was thinking the same thing. Smith will have the place scoped out or under surveillance. We should go somewhere else.”

“There's nothing there I want,” Armina states. “I brought the only things I care about. How about you, Eren?”

“What? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just still thinking about the footage Smith has of us. I really would like to erase it,” Eren says. 

“Forget it, kid. He's made back ups of his back ups by now,” Levi says flatly. “Mikasa, pull into the first gas station you see. I have to take a leak.”

Eren doesn't say anything but she knows Levi would never use a gas station bathroom. He'd let his bladder burst first. Once they are at a Sunoco station, Levi gets out and stretches his legs. He leans down and searches behind each tire until he finds what he's looking for. He has Mikasa pop the hood and trunk. He finds a second one. He searching through the suitcases, then laptops and finds three more. He tosses all five tracking devices into the nearest trash bin and they take off again.

“The moment Armina agreed to be intimate with Smith, he started following every move you three make,” Levi adds. “Hell, for all I know he was following all three of you before they were together.”

“I don't mind leaving everything behind, but what am I going to do about my college work?” Armina asks. “Even if I transfer, there will be a paper trail. Erwin has the money to trace me no matter how far I run.”

“I'm sorry, Armina. I never wanted you to get hurt,” Levi admits. 

“You said Smith had you kill Maria,” Mikasa begins. “How close were they? I mean was it a couple of flings or did they date for years?”

“They lived together for years before she met a friend of his. The guy swept her off his feet since Erwin has always been emotionally distant. Once he found out she was pregnant by the guy...”

“I'm going to be sick,” Armina says suddenly, “pull over!” Before the car is fully stopped, Armina is flinging open the door and heaving her guts up on the side of the road. Cars zoom passed, but she doesn't even notice. All she can do is think of that poor woman and her unborn child. All she wanted was to be happy. All she got was dead. “I put all of us in danger,” she hisses while leaning her hand on the car's trunk. “I'm so fucking stupid!” Armina looks into the on coming headlights. “If I were dead,” she whispers, “he'd have no reason to come after the rest of you.” 

She begins walking down the gravel edge and Levi says, “You two better grab her. I don't know what she's up to, but I don't like it.” They see a semi coming toward them and watch in horror as Armina steps into its lane. A horn blares, as Eren shouts, Mikasa runs, tackling Armina, grabbing her out of the lane just as the semi rushes by. 

“Arlert, what the fuck do you think you're doing,” Mikasa shouts. “You're the brains of our group. If you die so do we!”

Armina is crying. “All that work,” she says. “All our struggles...all for nothing.”

“Listen, woman, I'm not going to let Erwin hurt you,” Mikasa says. “If I have to kill the ass, I will or I'll have Levi do it. Now, walk back in the car with me before I carry you!” There's the slightest of nods as Mikasa holds on to Armina as the two of them walk back. Eren is still looking at the spot on the road where her sister nearly died only moments ago. A steel grip embraces her heart as she resolves to make Erwin the spot instead.

* * *

“Yes, sir, you are correct,” Gunther states. “They found all five trackers.”

“Shit,” Erwin hisses. “Alright, head over to their apartment and wait.”

“Copy.”

Erwin pulls up the footage of Armina again. When she is alone, just reading in the library. She is so at ease, so relaxed, so happy just reading a simple book. How did he fuck this up so badly? He heard the pain in her voice, saw the tremor in her form as she shook in Eren's arms. If only she'd let him apologize, but she wouldn't go with him. Choosing her friends over him. And could he really blame her? The three of them have been through everything together. He was surprised to find that both Eren and Mikasa have arrest records but not Armina. Not his sweet Armina. Erwin runs his hand through his hair in frustration. How is he going to win back her trust?

* * *

“Hey, Mikasa, pull in here,” Levi says. “They'll have a large enough room with a couple of beds. Plus they're pretty clean.” Mikasa pulls in to a Days Inn. “Here, Eren, go pay for one room with two queen beds. Don't put our real license plate number...make the three an eight. First floor handicapped room, if available.” 

Eren nods and walks into to the lobby. “Welcome to Days Inn, how may I help you tonight?”

“I need one of your handicapped rooms with two queen beds, if you have it.”

“We sure do. Room 107 right around the building to your right,” the lady states.

“Thank you,” Eren says while collecting her key and her change.

“Have a pleasant stay.”

Mikasa follows Eren's gesture to park around the side and waits to see which door she unlocks...Room 107. She parks their car out front and everyone piles out. “Home sweet hell,” Mikasa chimes when she enters the room. 

“Alright everyone, I need a shower. If you need to make a pit stop first, be my guest,” Levi says. “Now, would you rather Eren come in with me to help, if I need it or do you want me to leave the door unlocked and just shout?”

“We already know you two are together. Just go with him, Eren,” Mikasa states.

“Is that okay with you, Armina?” Eren asks. She nods.

It does take Levi awhile to get ready for the shower. There is a lip on the shower which seems a bit high, but with the grab bar, he manages easily enough. Eren washes his hair and back for him. 

Mikasa is sitting on the bed she and Armina will most likely share. She looks at her friend and says, “He is nice looking and charming so I understand why you, you know, but remember you don't really know him.”

“I know,” Armina adds softly. “It's just that he's already asked me to marry him. I thought it was just the heat of the moment, but then when we were through, he said that I didn't answer him and I knew he is serious. I wasn't walking in front of that semi because I'm upset. I just thought if Smith knew I was dead, he'd leave the rest of you alone.”

“Do you really believe Eren and I would sacrifice you just so we don't have to deal with that prick? Put yourself in our shoes, Armina, would you want that on your conscious? Do you believe we'd be happier knowing that you sacrificed yourself...your amazing little self for us?”

“No, of course not but I wasn't thinking with my brain, Mika, I was thinking with my heart and all it said was, 'Do it, save them'.”

“So how did Smith propose?”

“Like some drunk high school student who was finally getting laid.”

“You mean while you were...”

“Yep!”

“No wonder you didn't take him serious! What an ass,” Mikasa laughs and Armina joins her.

From inside the bathroom, Eren hears the noise and says, “I think Armina's crying again.”

“She's laughing,” Levi states as he dries his hair with a towel.

“Laughing? What is there to laugh about?”

“No idea but I bet you Mikasa thought of something,” he adds.

They exit to see both Mikasa and Armina rolling on the bed laughing their asses off. “Do the voice again, Mika,” Armina states.

“Hey, sexy momma, you wanna get hitched?” Mikasa mimics in Smith's voice again and Armina continues to laugh as Eren sits beside them asking, “What are you two laughing about?”

Levi isn't as naïve. He realizes what's going on and his face pales even more so. “Erwin asked you to marry him?”

The laughter's cut short as Eren's shocked face looks between the three of them. “Holy shit,” Eren gasp, “you didn't say 'yes', did you?”

“Honestly, I didn't give him an answer. I said that someone with his wealth and whatnot should be able to come up with a better proposal than a breathy voice in the middle of making out. Then we spoke about him changing his corporate image to something a bit more legit, and he seemed to be considering it until I saw the camera lens and stormed out.”

Levi sits in the chair next to the bed, thinking. He looks into Armina's eyes and says, “Smith is honestly considering changing his business ventures?”

“Yes, I told him that if he hired someone to train body guards for royalty and high profile clients, he'd be in the same business of 'protection' but without the flack. I'm certain he's already got a long client list. All he needs to do is offer a different type of product.”

“That would be a fairly easy lateral move for his company,” Levi agrees. “Damn, woman, you got a gift for solid business sense. Would you still be interested in him once he changed his ways?”

“I don't like where you're going with this, Levi,” Eren states.

“Well, consider Armina is you and Erwin is me. Do you see what I'm getting at? Perhaps these two are meant to be together,” Levi adds. “Lord knows, you've changed me, rabbit. Perhaps Armina is the one that will change him.”

“Yes, but if things go south, is he going to put a hit on her, too,” Mikasa asks.

“I wouldn't,” Levi states while looking into Eren's eyes. “I would never do that. Eren's too precious. The world would be far less beautiful without her in it.”

“You do remember you nearly killed her,” Armina reminds him.

“Which is exactly why I want out,” Levi explains. “Had I succeeded...” Levi's breath hitches as he needs a moment to compose himself again. 

“Do you really hate Erwin? Has he truly betrayed your trust that greatly?” Eren asks.

“I don't love him,” Armina states flatly. “He's good looking and well-endowed but we don't really know one another.”

“Alright,” Levi states, “then let's stick to our original plan. We'll figure out how Armina can still finish her degree and not alert Erwin's goon squad. We should get some sleep.”

Eren cuddles up against Levi, putting her head on his chest with Levi's arms around her. Mikasa thrashes like normal sort of like she's kickboxing all night. Armina, well, she lays on her back staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

Armina wasn't entirely telling the truth when she said she didn't love Erwin. She really likes the way he cares whether he hurts her when they have sex by buying extra lube and condoms. She also likes the way he makes her feel like she's the only woman in the world and he's lucky enough that she chose him. The way he brushes her bangs off her forehead, the way he speaks her name like it's precious. The way he holds her so tightly but not crushingly so. And of course, the way he takes his time to pleasure her first before they have intercourse. Okay, maybe she does love Erwin a little. Oh, how she wishes she hadn't noticed that damned camera lens! 

Slowly, Armina crawls out of the bed and makes her way to the office. She asks to use their phone to make a local call. Erwin's exhausted voice reaches her ear as she hears him say, “Hello?”

“Erwin, it's Armina. I've been thinking. I'd really like to try to get passed this. Are you willing to work with me on it?”

“Armina,” he's got his smooth voice back now, “I'm sorry for everything. I just never thought about the cameras. They were installed when I built the place. Oh, I want to hold you again. Let me make this up to you. Let's fly to Paris and I'll propose to you properly this time. I'll do anything you want, baby, just come back to me.”

“I mentioned that you may be thinking about changing your business strategy and Levi was very interested when he found that out.”

“Really? I didn't think he'd go for it. You mean he'd be willing to train the body guards for me?”

“Oh, I didn't go into detail but he was impressed that you were willing to work toward a more legitimate image. Erwin,” she begins softly, seriously, “if I decide I don't want to be with you, what will you do to me?”

This question catches him off guard. Did Levi tell her what happened to Maria? He must have, otherwise she wouldn't be asking this. He pauses and she knows he's thinking of a response. She wants the truth but she also wants him to just let her be and leave her friends alone. “Promise to never fall in love with my best friend and then get pregnant by him and I'd let you live happily ever after with whomever else you choose, Armina.”

“Be certain to point this 'best friend' out, and I'll stay far away from the man,” she replies.

“Currently, it's Levi,” Erwin adds flatly.

“Oh, shit,” she says with a laugh. “Well, I don't plan on ever being with him at all. I mean, he and Eren are tight. More than tight. I've never seen her like this,” Armina adds. “But I can't promise to stay away from him. I mean, Eren's family and Mikasa truly is family to Levi. Erwin, why couldn't you have said it was that Mike guy. Someone I won't see again, like ever.”

He chuckles, relaxing for the first time in hours. “That would be a lie, sweetheart, and I didn't think you'd want me lying to you.”

“God, I love you,” she says and then stiffens at her own admission.'' 

Erwin sits up straighter in his seat. It's the first time she's said that to him. 

Quickly she adds, “I...I got to go. They'll be worried, if they wake up and I'm not there.”

“Call me whenever you want to talk, Armina. I love you too,” Erwin states smoothly noting her nervousness at her own words. She hadn't meant to admit her love for him and he likes the fact that it caught her off guard. 

Once she hangs up. He waits a few minutes before he does a reverse dial. “Days Inn, how may I help you?”

“Yes, could you tell me your address please.”

“Certainly, sir. It's 4267 Sierra Drive.”

“Thank you very much,” Erwin adds then hangs up. 

* * *

“At the Hotel Plaza Athe'ne'e in Paris, France, the Royal Suite is $26K a night, sir,” the butler informs Erwin. Even with his excessively large wallet, the price tag makes him cringe. 

“Book it,” Smith states, “and tell them if it doesn't have the best view of the Eiffel Tower in all of Paris, I'll expect a refund!”

“Yes, sir,” the man says as he leaves.

“Yes,” Smith calls, “is the ring ready?”

“Yes, sir. We have it sized and polished.”

“Fine, I'll pick it up at 8 this morning.”

“Very good, Mr. Smith. We'll see you at eight.”

Gunther returns. 

Smith turns toward them saying, “Is she on the plane?”

“Yes, sir. It was no trouble at all,” Gunther chimes.

“Understood,” Erwin says, “let's go.” They head down to the limo that's waiting to take Smith to the airport. 

The flight will be long but Armina should sleep most of that away and wake refreshed once they arrive. 

“Gunther, once we arrive, I need you to go to a little shop called 'Le Petit Jeweler'. You'll find the address in my 'Paris' file. You're there to pick up the ring waiting for our arrival. Be certain to check it over. Here's a photo of what it should look like. Any deviation, photograph it from several angles, refuse it, and tell them they'll be hearing from my lawyers.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Otherwise, accept it and I'll settle the bill when she accepts it.”

“Where shall we be staying, sir?”

“The Hotel Plaza Athe'ne'e. It is huge with several bedrooms so there should be plenty of room.” 

“Understood, sir.”

“Did you have any trouble with Levi or the others?” Smith asks belatedly.

“No, sir. We took the precaution of putting all of them to sleep before entering,” Gunther adds.

“You did make certain they were all breathing when you left?”

“Yes, sir,” Gunther lies. He's not about to say that he forgot to check. 

“Good,” Smith sighs. “I know she'll want to speak with them once she realizes where she is.”

Now Gunther wishes he hadn't punched Levi in the face while he was out. He'll have a black eye for certain when he wakes up. He always hated being number two to that cold bastard. Since he's been laid up, Smith has had to rely on Gunther to pick up the slack. Gunther realizes he enjoys being Smith's top dog just a little too much. Oh, well, it can't be helped now.

“ETA to destination is 7:23am, sir,” replies a voice from the cockpit. 

“Very good,” Smith says then turns to Gunther saying, “I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we arrive.”

“Yes, sir.”

Smith heads toward the luxury recliners one of which contains Armina's sleeping form. He cuddles up beside her and quickly falls into a restful sleep. Armina starts mumbling in her sleep about mosquitoes or some such noise as the plane taxis to it's hanger. She asks Mikasa to turn off the television so she can sleep when she hears the reply from the cockpit saying that they may deplane now. Another limo is waiting to take them directly to the hotel. 

Gunther makes his way to the Le Petit Jeweler to pick up the engagement ring. He compares it to the photo. He photographs it from every angle anyhow then accepts it saying, “Smith shall contact you.” 

The sales person is about to object when the owner stops him saying, “That shall do nicely.”

He can't believe this fucking ring cost nearly half his year's salary! That woman better be worth it. It's no secret that Levi 'took care' of the last woman that Erwin had a problem with. This time it would probably be up to Gunther to handle it. 

* “Oh, my head,” Mikasa says as she sits up feeling as though her skull is about to burst open. “Wait, I didn't have anything to drink last night. Why do I feel like I've been run over by a semi?”

“Please, keep it down,” Levi says while holding an ice pack over his left eye.

“What happened to you,” Mikasa asks softly.

“No idea. Woke up with a black eye.”

“Here we are,” Eren calls as she makes her way into their room. “Oh, you're awake, Mikasa. Don't worry, I got enough for everyone.” 

“How come you aren't hungover or beat up?”

“Oh, I have a killer headache,” Eren states. “Don't let my normal sunny disposition fool you. But I did stop off at to get some painkillers.” Both Mikasa and Levi hold out their hands waiting for Eren to mercifully handout the medicine. She does and hands over a black coffee for Mikasa, a black tea for Levi, and a mocha latte for herself. She reaches to hand Armina's over to her and says, “Armina?”

The three of them have been so preoccupied with their own misery that they failed to notice Armina's non-presence. Mikasa hops up to check the bathroom, but it's empty. “Do you think she went to the office,” Mikasa asks.

“Without telling us or at least leaving a note,” Eren states. “I doubt it.”

“Um, ladies, I don't mean to worry you two, but...” and they look where Levi is motioning to see Armina's shoes still by the chair leg. 

Levi grabs Eren's cell phone out of the charger and dials Smith's home number. “Smith residence.”

“Hey, Roserita, Levi here. Is the boss around?”

“No, Mr. Levi, he go to Paris. Last minute trip. Be back a few days.”

“Alright, I'll call him there. Thanks, Roserita.”

“He's in Paris,” Levi says once he hangs up.

“Holy shit,” Mikasa says, “When you two were busy in the bathroom last night, Armina told me that she expected Smith to have a better proposal lined up...like maybe to Paris...with a view of the Eiffel Tower as their backdrop. You don't think he took her there, do you?”

“Yes,” both Levi and Eren state. 

“What should we do?”

“Paris non-stop is only about an eight hour flight from here,” Levi says, “so they've already landed by now. Do either of you even own a passport?”

“None of us have one,” Eren adds.

“Oh, that mean's if she doesn't come back with Erwin, she'll have to go to the U.S. Embassy and apply for one. That could take days, if not weeks,” Levi adds.

“Being kidnapped and forced to fly against her will...” Eren begins.

“Honestly, who will believe that,” Mikasa states flatly. 

“Unfortunately, I'm in no condition to fly then race all over Paris,” Levi admits.

“You have a passport,” Eren asks.

“Several,” Levi states while taking another sip of his tea. 

“You're international...of course,” Eren adds quickly, “you go where ever Smith tells you to.”

“Eren,” Mikasa says knowing that that is a bit harsh coming from his fiancee'.

“No, it's okay and true,” Levi says, “that's another reason I want out.”

“How quickly could your passport specialist make a couple of passports for us,” Mikasa asks.

“Do either of you speak French?”

“Armina does. Fluently,” Eren adds. 

“Does she have her phone,” Levi asks with a hint of a smile.

“Hello?” Armina adds still a bit groggy and definitely achy. 

“Armina, are you all right,” Eren asks in a rush. “My god, we're so worried!”

“Eren, where are you guys? I woke up but you're not here.”

“Armina, look outside your window. Hang on, I'm putting Levi on the line.”

“Armina, Smith kidnapped you and flew you to Paris. He's going to propose and possibly try to get you to marry him before he'll allow you to return to the States since you don't own a passport. We have to outsmart him. I will have a passport made for you and messengered over-night. Do you know what hotel you're staying at?”

“Hang on,” she says as she finds the bathroom and locks the door. “The stationary reads: Hotel Plaza Athe'ne'e...”

“Alright, I'll send the package to: Betty Rubble. Rich people usually use phony names so they'll think nothing of it. Remember, Armina, ask for Betty Rubble at the front desk at 2 pm tomorrow and you'll have a passport, plane ticket, and enough cash to get you home.”

“Armina, we're assuming that you don't want to marry Erwin. Let us know if you change your mind,” Mikasa says.

“He kidnapped her and flew her out of the fu...” Armina hears Eren start to shout, but she hears a noise and has to hang up before Eren gets back on the phone. She turns her phone off to save the battery. 

“Armina?” she hears Erwin's voice call out.

“I'm in the bathroom, Levi,” she says to make him think she's still groggy from the drugs. “I'll be out in a minute.”

“$26K a night and she still thinks she's in the fleabag motel,” Smith hisses under his breath. He hears the shower start running and he tries the door yet finds it locked. 

“Levi, I said I'd be out in a minute. Don't you dare come in here!” she shouts for effect.

Erwin smirks to himself glad to hear the bitterness in her voice. Erwin picks up the garment bag containing the outfit he purchased for her while she was sleeping. He drapes it across the armrest of the chair so she'll see it when she exits the bathroom.

“I got to say, this bathroom is beautiful, guys. How much are we paying?” Armina stops abruptly when she exits the room. She has a towel wrapped around her form and another drying her hair. “Erwin...”

“I'm sorry. I wanted to be here for you when you woke up, but you needed some clothes so I got you those,” he states while nodding at the garment bags. 

Noticing the spacious room for the actual first time she says, “Where are we?”

“I brought you to Paris. I hope you don't mind but I wanted to propose properly this time.”

“You brought me...wait, what about my sisters? Are they here?”

“No...”

“What did you do to them?” she states while rushing up to him. “If you've hurt them...”

“Relax, they're fine,” Erwin says quickly. “I know how much you care about them.”

“I want to talk to them,” she says while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don't you trust me,” Erwin states while raising an eyebrow at her.

“Well, let me think. In the last 24 hours, you've had me under surveillance, put tracking devices in our luggage, drugged me, flown me out of the country, and placed me in a hotel room alone. Did I forget anything?”

“I've also asked you to marry me several times and you said you loved me just 12 hours ago,” he adds with a smirk. 

“I take it back,” she says with a growl. He starts to walk the few steps toward her and she holds up her hand saying, “Let me speak with them and know they're alright.”

“Fair enough. What's the number?”

“Oh, no you don't. I want to use my own phone. Where is it?” Armina asks.

“Where do you normally keep it?”

“In my purse...wait,” she says while heading back into the bathroom. She brings her purse, clothes, and pulls out her cell phone like she didn't even realize she had it with her. She speed dials Mikasa saying, “Mikasa, it's Armina. Are you guys alright? You're not hurt are you?” 

Armina listen for a few minutes then says, “Levi's got a black eye?” She listens a bit longer, “But just headaches, right?” She listens yet again then says, “Paris!” She listens a bit longer and says, “Alright, my battery's running low. Call you later, bye.” She looks at Erwin saying, “Levi has a black eye like he was punch and there's a little cut on his cheek from like a class ring, but at least my sisters are fine.”

“A cut from a ring,” Erwin asks more to himself than Armina. 

“Well, at least you were being honest,” she adds then takes the garment bags with her to the bathroom.

Back in the States:

“Armina sure is a smart one,” Levi states. “She knew Smith would get suspicious if she didn't at least ask about you two. She went so far as to call Mikasa. Very nice, very smart. No wonder you two call her the brains of your group.”

“But why Mikasa's phone?” Eren asks a little hurt.

“Because she knew I'd get straight to the point and Smith was probably standing right there so she only had a couple of minutes to confirm everything and get off the phone,” Mikasa says.

Levi's nodding in agreement causes Eren to say, “Fine. I get it. I talk too much.” Both Levi and Mikasa roll their eyes and Eren sees this in stereo. “You two really do look like siblings when you do that.” 

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose saying, “I still want to know who gave me this black eye. I owe them one in return.”

“Who usually takes over when you're not available?” Eren asks.

“O, but he's dead.”

“Anyone else that's been looking to move up in rank,” Mikasa asks and that touches a nerve with Levi. 

They watch his eyes get more deadly as his brow furrows as his hisses the name, “Gunther.”

* * *

Armina exits the bathroom dressed in one of the outfits Erwin bought for her. She twirls to see how the skirt flairs out and hears, “God, you're beautiful!” She looks up just in time to see Erwin smiling broadly at her. 

“Everything you touch is expensive,” Armina adds. “This dress, this room...I bet you could feed a third world country for over a month on the price of these two items alone. Hasn't there ever been a rich person that started out poor? Don't any of you know what it's like to have nothing? This dress is beautiful but it's such a waste.”

“I know what it's like to be poor,” Erwin states firmly. “I was orphaned when I was fifteen. That's how Levi and I met. We were both at the same orphanage. That's why we both worked so hard to rise above it. That's why when I see something I like, I buy it because I can. Yes, it's excessive and yes, this room is overpriced, but that's what it is to have the best and that's what I want to drape you in, Armina. I want to give you everything your heart desires. Now, we have dinner reservations for the finest restaurant...”

“No. Stop. Let's order a pizza and have it delivered here to our bedroom. Let's get naked and make love while we're waiting and maybe again when we're done eating. Tomorrow, let's find a modest hotel room with amenities, but not all this. This isn't worth whatever ungodly amount you're paying. Spend the money on us in a more permanent way. A house, a car, a ring,” she adds with a smile. “Let's just enjoy each other and this room while we have it. Will you do that for me, Erwin?”

He smiles at her. He calls to cancel the limo, the reservations, and to order her a pizza. He asks, “What would you like on it?”

“Everything,” she adds while twirling her dress again. “I do think I'll keep this, though,” she adds with a smile and he nods in appreciation.

He slips her out of her dress and enjoys the purple panties she's wearing. She crawls into bed and motions with her finger for him to follow. He strips his shirt off and climbs on the bed with her. She grabs his belt and unfastens his pants. He strips them off. She uses the belt to tie his hands above the bed. 

That piques his interest immensely. Oh, he didn't know she is into games. She works her way down his body, over his chest, abs, to his waist. She fondles his boxers, caressing him before pulling them off completely. “You are huge,” she says while fondling his cock. She attempts to go down on him but hits the back of her throat with still a hand width to spear. 

Instead, she opts to tease his tip, nipping at his length, grazing her teeth and tongue lightly over his girth. 

Once he is fully erect, Armina slides down on him. “Damn,” she says, still impressed by his size. “You've definitely ruined me for any other man.” That truly makes him feel confident that this time, he's chosen wisely. She gets a good, steady rhythm going. He watches her perky breast as they bounce in time to her strokes. 

He's surprised at how quickly her body is able to suck the cum out of his body. “Yes,” he says while gripping hold of his belt. “Armina!” he shouts, “Please, I need to touch you.”

She smiles wickedly and whispers, “You are touching me, big man.”

His eyes shoot to hers and he sees the look of intense desire in her eyes. She works her hips faster, pounding down on him harder, stroking his length with her tight body, as he shouts, “I'm coming. Oh, fuck. Yes...YES!!!”

She continues to ride him straight through his orgasm using his body to pleasure her own and she reaches her peak a few minutes later, her body sucking his cum deep inside her. He feels her waves as she rides it out. She falls forward onto his chest and unbuckles his belt. Damn, she's such a little thing. He folds his arms protectively around her body. 

As they're basking in the after glow, they hear a knocks on the outer door. She looks up into his blue eyes saying, “That's probably our pizza.” They hear the knock again and Armina shouts, “I'm coming!”

Erwin chuckles softly saying, “Yes, we did.” 

She smacks him playfully and then grabs his wallet out of his pants pocket. “How did you want to pay?”

“Just give him cash and a nice tip,” Erwin states. Armina nods and grabs her robe as she runs to the door. As she opens the door as shot rings out. Erwin is up and armed in a heartbeat. “Armina? Armina!” he races to grab his phone and dials the front desk, “Send a doctor up with a plasma kit to the Royal Suite immediately. My finacee's been shot!”

Erwin starts to dash toward the elevator but is too late to catch the culprit. “Fuck!” He rushes back to Armina and pushes his finger inside the bullet hole to stop the blood. Within two minutes a doctor arrives with two EMTs. They work quickly to stabilize Armina and then whisk her up to the roof to the helicopter pad. 

It takes another four minutes for the helicopter to land and take off again. “Listen, I don't care what it cost, just save her!” he tells the doctor.

He heads back to their suite to get dressed properly. Erwin knows that bullet was meant for him. Especially since it was aimed at where his heart would be not hers. A few minutes before he's about to leave, there's another knock on the door. This time Erwin grabs his gun and opens the door while standing off to the side. “Pizza delivery...” the teen says in broken English. When he sees the weapon, he drops the pizza and says, “It's free on me!” and runs away.

Erwin stows his weapon in its holster and heads to the hospital where Armina is fighting for her life. He had grabbed her cell phone to call Mikasa and Eren, but now he's not so sure. They would blame him for this and they be right to do so. Finally, he dials Mikasa's cell phone anyway. She picks up on the third ring saying, “Armina?”

“No, Mikasa, it's Erwin. Please, allow me to speak to Levi. It's urgent.”

Mikasa can hear the worry in Erwin's voice and she doesn't like it. If Armina had left him, he'd be angry. “Levi, it's Smith,” she says while handing her phone over.

“Levi here.”

“Listen, I don't want to alarm the girls but Armina's been shot. I know the bullet was meant for me but that doesn't matter now. She being flown to Hopital de l'Hotel-Dieu. And Levi, please tell them that I am sorry,” Erwin says and Levi knows he means it.

Levi keeps the details of the call to himself for the moment. He waits until they have their passports in hand before he speaks. “Listen Eren, Mikasa, I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it.”

“What happened,” Mikasa asks dead serious.

“Armina's in the Hôpital de l'Hotel-Dieu. She's been shot. The bullet was meant for Erwin, but she's the one that answered the door and the gunman fired then took off. I took the liberty of having all three of your passports made just in case and now I'm glad I did. Erwin has a plane standing by to take you two to be with her.”

Eren hisses, “I am so going to punch that ass wipe for getting her involved in this shit!” 

“I thought the hit was called off,” Mikasa asks.

Levi chuckles saying, “I'm sure that hit was, but Erwin's made a lot of enemies in the time I've known him. He should have just stayed State side.”

“You're not going with us?” Eren asks suddenly realizing what he said about the plane. 

“No. In a few days maybe, if you're still there. But honestly, I've been pushing myself too hard: crawling under cars, walking too far. I need to just lay down and rest.”

“Damn it,” Eren says, “now I don't know if I should leave you.”

“Go on. Be with your sister,” Levi states firmly. “I'll call Hanji to come get me. I'll go back to Smith's while you two do what you need to.”

“Alright,” Mikasa says while leaving her phone with him. “Take care, brother.”

He smiles at that knowing that she's worried about him too. Eren kisses him saying, “I miss you already.” He just nods and squeezes her hand tightly. 

* * *

Their plane made a hasty departure. It still takes over seven hours to reach the French airport. Levi already knows Armina's prognosis. It isn't good. They are worried about possible brain damage due to loss of blood. She is alive, however, but whether she'll be the same person they know and love when she wakes is another matter entirely. 

Erwin has a car waiting at the airport to bring them directly to the hospital. Eren is fired up and ready to deck Smith when she rounds the corner to the waiting room. What she sees is a broken man, silently crying and huddled into himself. She can tell this is how he's been sitting for the past several hours, just waiting for Eren and Mikasa to arrive.

“Erwin,” Mikasa calls gently and they watch as he practically dashes toward them and quickly embraces both of them in a bear hug. His body trembles as he grips them so tightly Eren can barely breathe. 

“Ease up, Smith. You're crushing me,” Eren finally manages. 

He pulls away, wiping his face and says, “I'm sorry...” and those two words break him.

“He's a mess,” Mikasa says to Eren. She walks up to the nurses station and asks for a cloth. She finds a water fountain and dampens it. Mikasa walks back to where Erwin is sitting and begins to wipe his face off. Cooling his forehead and calming him down. 

“Thank you,” he says gratefully. 

“Have you heard any news?” Eren asks.

“Yes, she's out of surgery and in the recovery room. They'll be moving her to a private room in a few minutes.”

“Not to ICU,” Mikasa asks.

“No, I requested a private room so she'll have more personalized attention and to keep her safe. I'll have my guards posted outside her door to watch her around the clock.”

“How did the shooter get up to the Royal Suite? Doesn't it have it's own private elevator,” Mikasa asks.

They see Erwin jerk when he realizes that she's right. There is a special access to the suite and they were suppose to be at the restaurant. Only a couple of people knew they'd changed their plans. Holy shit, it is his own men again. He quickly hits redial on Armina's phone again.

“Levi here.”

“Levi, it's Erwin. Only a couple of people knew I'd changed my plans for this evening. Gunther is one and Erd is another. Which would you believe to be the shooter? Who has the most to gain?”

“Gunther gave me a black eye when I was knocked out. He wants to be your second in command so I don't see him shooting you or Armina. Erd...well, he could have been bought off, I suppose. He was pretty tight with both Petra and O.”

Erwin hangs up without saying goodbye as he looks at Eren and Mikasa saying, “I'll be back soon.” He checks his weapon then quickly leaves.

“Shit, I didn't know he is armed,” Eren states.

“I did. It poked me in the ribs when he hugged us,” Mikasa adds. “You still planning on punching him?”

“You saw him. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head,” Eren says. “He does love Armina and he does have the means to make her life comfortable.”

“If she lives, you mean,” Mikasa adds bitterly.

“Mr. Smith?” the nurse calls.

“Come on,” Eren says. They walk up to the woman saying, “We're Armina's sisters. Mr. Smith asked us to let him know the moment she is in her private room. May we see her?”

“Your name please?" "I'm Eren Jaeger and this is Mikasa Ackerman." The nurse checks the list of people allowed admittance. Yes, they are each on the list and their descriptions fit. Yes, she's in room 441. Through those double doors to the silver elevators to floor 4 and then make a right.”

“Thank you so much,” Eren gushes as they make their way to the elevators.

They ride up in silence as they wait to see how badly Armina's been wounded. They find room 441 and there is a police officer standing guard. “Passport please.”

They hand over their information and he scans the list he's been given to be certain their names are on it. They're at the very top of the list just below Smith himself. He nods at them and allows them to enter.

The sight before them is anything but pleasant. Armina is hooked up to an array of machines and other devices. The bullet wound is actually near her left clavicle since she's quite a bit shorter than Erwin.

“Smith was correct,” Mikasa says. “This bullet was meant for him. It would have been a kill shot straight through the heart.”

“So the shooter knew his height as well,” Eren adds. “Do you think he's going to confront the man he suspects?”

“I think he's going to kill the man he suspects,” Mikasa adds dryly. “Personally, I have no problem with that either.”

A moment later they hear, “Mika, you always look on the bright side of things.”

They both look at Armina, stunned that she had heard them. “Oh, my god, Armina, how do you feel,” Eren asks.

“Like shit,” she says softly. “Trade you places...”

Mikasa laughs at that. Armina's eyes open slightly and she provides them with a weak smile. “Armina, I don't know how you feel about Smith right now but I can tell you after seeing how devastated he was just a couple of minutes ago, I feel he sincerely loves you. I don't know what happened between him and Maria...”

“I know, he told me. We talked and as long as I don't 'get busy' with his best friend, which just happens to be your brother, he won't have any reason to hurt me. That's what pushed him over the edge. Maria cheated on him with his best friend, left Erwin for the guy, and then got knocked up by the man.”

“Erwin considers Levi his best friend?” Eren says, “I'd be pissed at you, if you messed around with Levi.”

“I sort of figured that out on my own,” Armina says with a dry laugh. “Is there any water?” 

“I'll go get you some,” Mikasa states. As she leaves the room, she nearly bumps into the guard. “Sorry,” Mikasa says, “I forgot you were guarding her, Officer...”

“Kirstein,” the man says as his eyes caress Mikasa's long raven hair.

“She just needs some water,” Mikasa tells the guard. “I'll be right back.” On her way to the nurses station, Mikasa notices a man lurking in the corridor. Without looking obvious, she gets a good description and when she returns to the door to Armina's room, she says, “Officer Kirstein, there's a man hanging around the elevators. He's about six foot, brown hair, green eyes, approximately 195 pounds and is wearing black jeans and a tan woven shirt and what appears to be a Rolex.” 

“You've very observant,” the Officer states. “I'll have my partner check it out.”

“Thank you,” Mikasa states as she heads back inside the room. “Here we are, Armina. Hey, what's wrong?” she asks noticing the tears.

“She can't remember who Professor Hanji is,” Eren states bitterly.

“Eren, that isn't important right now,” Mikasa adds. “It will come back to her.” 

Armina looks at her hopefully saying, “You really think so?”

“Certainly. You've been shot. You're body is dealing with a bunch of things right now. Worrying about not remembering someone that doesn't mean all that much to you isn't a crime,” Mikasa states and Armina nods and slowly takes a sip of water. 

“Thank you. Hey, how did you two get here so quickly? We're still in Paris, right?”

“Yes, Smith had a plain waiting for us and Levi had our documents made when they made yours. Since we came directly here, Levi said to just give you your passport,” Eren says while thumbing through her purse. “I'll just stick it with your things.”

“You know, those aren't strictly legal, right,” Armina states. 

“No, but they'll get us back home and that's all I want,” Eren reminds her.

“Armina, once you're feeling better, would you rather come home with us or stay here with Erwin,” Mikasa asks.

“I don't know. I mean, he never had a chance to purpose. I am kind of looking forward to that,” she says.

“So you've decided to say 'yes'?” Eren wonders.

“Don't know. I'm waiting to see the engagement ring,” she adds with a laugh. There's a knock on the outer door and it opens slightly. “Yes?”

“Is it alright if I come in?” Erwin asks before entering.

Eren is undecided. Mikasa doesn't have a problem with it. Armina says, “Yes, future husband, you're welcome to come in,” Armina adds and Erwin enters with a huge bouquet of roses. 

“Future husband, huh? I haven't even asked again yet,” he adds with a forced smile.

“We'll leave you two alone,” Mikasa says.

“But we'll be right outside if you need us,” Eren adds as Mikasa grabs her arm and pulls her toward the door.

He sits beside her bed so they are eye-to-eye. He takes her hand and says, “Armina, you took a bullet that was clearly meant for me. I love you and I want to marry you, but I won't risk your life like that ever again.” He pulls a small box out of his pocket saying, “I had this made for you. I know you three have a thing for wings and it was meant as an engagement ring, but I think perhaps it's best if I give it to you as a parting gift.” Armina can't help but be moved by the tears streaming down Erwin's chiseled face. 

He hands her the small box with the huge diamond. She gasp when she opens it and sees how beautiful the ring is. It easily rivals Eren's. He carefully places it on her left ring finger. “I don't know what to say, Erwin. I mean, I'm flattered that you want to marry me but the fact that you're just giving up on us like this...”

His eyes shift to hers as he says, “I'm not giving up on anything, Armina! I'm going to change my company's image and work toward getting that news out to everyone that matters. Then I'm going to find you and make you my wife.”

“Oh, is that what you're planning?”

“Hell, yes.”

“I see. And what if I've met someone else by then? Are you willing to just leave me in peace?”

“As long as it's not my best friend, then I will,” Erwin reminds her.

“If you change best friends, you need to tell me,” Armina adds with a smile.

“If I forget to tell you, then I'll bite the bullet and allow you and him to be together, alright?”

“Alright,” she adds softly. “Be quick about changing things, okay? Don't give me time to meet someone new,” she adds wishfully. 

He cradles her hand and lifts it up to his lips and kisses her. “I will do my damnedest to make you proud of me,” Erwin adds firmly. 

“This rock is pretty huge,” Armina states with a smirk. “It kind of weighs my hand down.”

“I'll get you a lighter one when I finally do ask you to marry me then,” Erwin replies. 

“Or I could just exercise my hands so you can get an even bigger one,” she jests.

“Hey, aren't you the one that said not to spend money on frivolous things?!”

“Yes, but your future wife is not a frivolous thing, dear,” she adds seriously. 

“Ah, of course not,” he states as he kisses her hand again. “Armina, I do love you, honey, and I'm sorry this happened.”

“I know,” she says seeing the sincerity on his face and hearing it in his voice. “Did you find the one who did this to me?”

“Do you want to truth?” Erwin asks.

“Just tell me if I have to worry about it happening again,” Armina replies.

“No. I took care of it,” Smith states without emotion. Armina nods.

She uncouples their hands and brushes the hair from his eyes. He looks tired and she knows she's the reason why. “Promise me, you'll get some sleep, okay?”

“Absolutely,” he adds with a slight smile. “I'm so glad that you're alright. I don't know what I would have done...” and she hears him getting upset again.

She cups his cheek with her hand saying, “I'm fine. Please, don't think about what could have been. Just focus on what is, okay?”

He closes his eyes and kisses her palm. He nods slowly putting her worries at ease.

“Now, I really need to get some sleep too,” Armina adds wearily. She yawns and he says his good-byes for now.

After he's gone, Mikasa and Eren enter once more. They see the large stone on Armina's left hand. “So you're engaged?” Eren asks.

“No. He says it's a parting gift. He wants to change his company image before he asks me so that he's not putting me at risk.”

“A parting gift,” Mikasa murmurs while looking the ring over. “It's beautiful.”

“That it is,” Armina adds with another yawn. “I'm sorry, ladies, but I'm pretty tired. I might doze off on you.”

“That's okay,” Eren adds. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“I'm going to go find the cafeteria,” Mikasa says, “I haven't eaten in over 24 hours.”

“Actually, I think I'll go too,” Eren adds while jumping to her feet. “I am pretty hungry.” Mikasa just rolls her eyes as they head back out the door.

* * *

Nearly five days have passed since the shooting. Armina continues to improve but is still recovering from her wound and blood loss. Eren and Mikasa are staying at a fine hotel thanks in part to Erwin Smith. Mikasa has accepted Erwin as her soon-to-be brother-in-law yet Eren is still resistant to the fact. She still blames him for Armina's near fatal wound and resents the implication that this is a 'normal' part of being near him.

Eren is floating comfortably, peacefully at the edge of sleep when she hears Mikasa leave to go visit Armina again. Soon, she feels someone leaning over her, kissing her cheek, lifting the covers to get into bed with her. That's when she quickly tosses the would be attacker onto the bed while straddling them and placing a knife on their jugular.

“Eren, it's just me,” a familiar voice says as she blinks herself awake. He smells so good almost like...

Eren's foggy mind snaps to as she gazes down at a rather stern set of grey eyes, a soft pale skin, and a set of smirking pink lips... “Levi?” He chuckles and she knows it's him. She places the knife on the side table top and hugs him tightly. “Oh, I've missed you!”

“Yes, I could tell by the way you nearly slit my throat,” Levi adds with another deep chuckle. He rolls her over onto her back and takes note of what she'd dressed in. “Expecting company?”

“What? Oh, this thing? Mikasa told me to bring it. I suppose she expected me to tell you about it so you'd...um, heal more quickly?” Eren adds nervously as she looks down at the revealing teddy with French lace and little pink bows on it. She also hid all my other nightgowns so I have a feeling you already knew about it.”

“Perhaps,” Levi says while caressing her cheek. 

“Is that how you got in here without a key?” 

“Oh, I have a key. It was waiting for me at the front desk,” he murmurs as he kisses her neck. 

“You two don't play fair, you know that,” Eren states with a tiny moan. 

“I hope not,” he says while tracing his tongue over her collarbone, over her deep cleavage. His fingers glide up her arms and slide the lace off her shoulders. He pulls it down far enough to expose one of her breast and eagerly traces a path toward her hardened nipple. He flicks his tongue against her stiff pink nub, then runs it over the aureola and begins to suck on her breast all the while using his tongue to tickle her little nub. 

“Levi,” she says breathlessly, “You know that drives me crazy.”

He just murmurs and continues torturing her in the most exquisite way possible. He soon moves over to her other breast, repeating the pattern and sucking on her until she begins to moan again. This time, she is writhing beneath him, wanting more. She pulls on his shirt, forcing it over his head and tosses it away. He looks up at her saying, “Impatient, aren't we?”

“Fuck patience and fuck me already!”

“Oh, no dear rabbit. I'm going to explore you fully,” he says while unsnapping the clip between her legs. He kisses his way down over the lace teddy to her most intimate region, and pulls the lace away to reveal her bush. He places his nose so close he can feel her hair tickle him as he takes in her fragrance. Her scent goes immediately to his groin. He pushes her thighs apart for better access then moves her folds to see her stiff, eager clitoris rising to meet his tongue. His hot breath sends chills down her spine as she awaits his touch. Oh, but he's in a playful mood and just blows a soft puff of air over her exposed flesh.

This illicits another groan from Eren's lips as she says, “Levi, please.”

“Please what, rabbit?”

“Please place that talented tongue of yours against my clit and make me orgasm!”

On her command, he lowers his face, flicking his tongue stiffly against her clitoris, enjoying the taste of her. Damn, he's missed this! He presses his face further into her folds, angling it to breath as he works to please her. She begins moaning in earnest, enjoying his tongue and he enters a finger into her wet wonderful hole. She gasps and feels the rise of her clit straining to feel everything he's doing to her. 

“Oh, god!” she cries out and he knows she's near. As a woman, it takes her a moment longer to relax enough to fully enjoy arousal. It's when her hips thrust toward him that he begins working his hand in and out of her while his tongue is still caressing her stiffly, eager to make her moan his name. “Levi!” and that's the sweet surrender he is waiting for. He can feel her body stiffen as she prepares for the heat welling up in her to reach its peak. Her breath comes quickly now, as she locks her muscles in place waiting...waiting...oh, she jerks forward, her entire body trembling as it sucks his fingers deeper inside her wetness as she orgasms. “Oh, god...I need you in me,” Eren pants as he unbuckles and unzips his pants. He climbs onto of her, taking time to kiss his way back up over her body. He zones in on her neck as he uses his hand to shove him length inside her. She gasp again saying, “Damn, I forgot how big you are.”

She feels him laugh against her neck. He nuzzles then kisses her earlobe as he pulls away then shoves himself inside again. His pace is slow, teasing, but oh, so worth it! He begins sucking on her throat, leaving little love bites in his wake. 

Eren suddenly remembers, “Are you feeling well enough to top?”

“Yes,” he says and that's all he says, enjoying the feel of her too greatly to say more. Oh, shit. She so tight and wet. Fuck, it feels so good. It's only been maybe two weeks since they were last together but man, it feels so fucking good. He thinks, “Oh, god, I'm going to come already.” 

He wants to hold off...make it last a couple of hours, but it feels way to excellent to stop or even slow down. His pace quicken and Eren knows he's heading for his cum stroke. He does force himself hold off a few minutes more, relishing in her heat. But only a few minutes before he's shoving his full length up inside her and shouting, “Eren!” as he grunts his way through his orgasm. He rides out the exquisite pleasure, panting as two more squirts shoot out of his loins and he crumples to the bed beside her. Levi rolls onto his back. He's a bit embarrassed as the quickness but he also realizes it is the best damned orgasm he's ever had! 

Eren watches his face. She sees an entire range of emotions rip through his eyes. She knows he's always most vulnerable immediately after he cums but this is different, unique. He looks toward her and smiles. It's genuine and it's beautiful. “Is everything alright,” she asks.

“Eren, let's get married before we head back to the States,” he says not as a question but rather, a statement. “All your family is here and I can actually invite my parents.”

“I...I thought you're parents were deceased?”

“It's been years. I don't remember the last time we spoke. My sister....”

“Wait, you have another sister? Levi, why haven't you told me any of this?”

“I never thought we'd be in Paris at least not before we were already married. Besides, my father told me I was dead to him and to never come back.”

“Wait a minute, isn't Mikasa your sister? Are you telling me she has another sibling...”

“Two actually. You see, Mikasa's my half sister. Mom ran off with her high school sweetheart to America and Mikasa is the result. Dad married his secretary and fathered two other kids a girl they named Isabella and a boy they named Farlander. I always called them Izzy and Farlan. So I have three half siblings but Mikasa is the only one that wound up in the orphanage. Dad refused to have anything to do with her so I called him a selfish son-of-a-bitch and I did what I could when I started making money.”

“And you know where they live?” Eren asks.

“Sure, in the family home a few miles south of here,” Levi adds casually.

“So you're French?”

“Is that a problem?” Levi asks while raising an eyebrow at her.

“No, I...I just...really?” He laughs. “Wow, that's a lot to take in.”

“I just wonder how they're react to Mikasa,” Levi adds, “plus how she'll react to them. Should I just lie and say I didn't want her to go to France?”

“No. I'll think of something. You don't mind if I break the news to her, do you? You're a bit blunt,” Eren offers.

“So is that a 'yes' to getting married here,” he asks.

“If everything works out then yes,” Eren adds with a sheepish grin. “So she's only related to Izzy and Farlan through you, right? They're not blood relatives then.”

“Correct. My father is their father and my mother is her mother,” Levi clarifies.

“Yes, I'll talk to Mikasa. I have to thank you for giving you the key...”

“Mikasa didn't leave the key for me. Erwin did,” Levi states.

“Erwin had a key to our room?” 

“Sure, how else would his guards have access if there is any trouble?”

“But it was one of his men that shot Armina!” Eren states.

“Are you certain of that?” Levi asks, his eyes narrowing.

“Yes, Erwin told us...well, sort of.”

Levi is already hitting speed dial on his cell phone. He sits up once he's connected saying, “Erwin, Levi here. Tell me, which one of your men is responsible for Armina's...I see. Do you need me to take care of it? You did, alright. I'm with Eren. Yes. Alright, we'll discuss it then. Sure, bye.”

Once the call is ended, Levi gets to his feet and starts looking for his clothes again. He cleans himself off and exits the bathroom.

“I never thought he'd be willing to get his hands dirty,” Levi says more to himself than Eren. “Armina obviously means a great deal to him.” Looking up into Eren's deep sea-green eyes Levi asks, “So do you want to go out to eat or order room service?”

She smiles at him saying, “I'd rather stay here in bed with you.”

“Alright,” Levi adds. “This place makes a decent Monte Cristo and their Golden Frites ((*see notes) *Frites is French for fries.) are to die for.”

Levi places the order and Eren marvels at his French complete with accent. She learns more about him each time they meet. Then she realizes French is his native language. English would be his second. That makes her heart swell with pride. But soon it's tainted by the realization that this man when he was just a child and parentless was further insulted by life by the one man who should have been there for him no matter what. His own father refused to take his half sister in so the child was forced to do his best for her and finally, struggled to do his best by her by placing her in an orphanage and sending her money when he secured a job. That job being the only thing he is truly gifted at...assassination! 

Eren closes her eyes as she realizes the pain Levi's been through. The fact that he is able to feel anything at all is astounding. A tear trickles down her face knowing that if it hadn't been for Mikasa and Armina, she wouldn't know where she'd be today. “Hey,” Levi asks, “what's wrong, Eren?”

She shakes the thoughts away and smiles over at him. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“Come here,” he says while sitting back down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. She leans into him, loving the smell of him.

When their food finally arrives, Levi has his hand on his sidearm that's at his back and waits until he can smell the food. The man is just about to knock again when Levi opens the door. 

He moves aside so the man can enter and waits until the man turns to leave before saying, “Put it on our bill and please, give yourself a twenty dollar tip.”

“Thank you, Mr. Smith,” the man adds and Levi just smiles back at him.

When the waiter leaves, Levi puts his sidearm away and rolls the food cart into the bedroom. Eren is just getting out of the shower when he calls, “Lunch is here!”

“Be right out,” she says after spitting out her toothpaste. She dresses casually just a t-shirt and shorts which is still very sexy on her. 

Levi looks her over from wet tangles to bare feet saying, “Damn, woman, you're hot!”

Eren laughs and jumps into bed beside him. She takes a deep breath relishing the smells that make her tummy rumble. They start to feed one another and enjoy the afternoon just being lazy together.

* * *

Levi asked to be present when Mikasa finds out about her extended family. Eren ask him to wait in the bedroom so she could ease Mikasa into the idea first. He does and sure enough Mikasa comes running into the bedroom asking, “What do you mean I have another brother and sister living here in France?”

“Our mother ran off to America with me and her old high school sweetheart. You arrived about a year later. My dad remarried and has two children by his second wife. They are my half brother Farlan and my half sister Izzy. They aren't related to you by blood but honestly neither is Eren or Armina.”

“So why didn't he come get you when mom died?”

Levi takes a deep breath. He lets it out slowly and says, “I wouldn't leave without you.”

“But you left me in an orphanage anyway,” Mikasa says without understanding his reluctance.

“That was only after I tried to take care of you myself for about six months,” Levi adds firmly. “The weather was turning colder and I wanted you to be safe and warm.”

“Wait, how old were you then?” Mikasa asks.

“I was almost thirteen then,” Levi adds and Mikasa sits on the bed beside him.

“How old was I?” 

“Almost three, I think...maybe almost four,” Levi replies.

“You were a twelve year old trying to raise a three or four year old?”

“Actually, had I moved us south before it got cold,” Levi states.

Mikasa holds up her hand to stop him. She breathes for a few minutes trying to get her barrings. “Because of your falling out with your father, you've never met your siblings, have you?”

“I have. I looked them up once when I was here on assignment,” Levi states. “It took me awhile before I felt comfortable telling them who I was. They both knew about me...about us actually since their mother always tried to change dad's mind about letting you come live with them also. I am the first born male, after all and as such heir to the family home. Well, that was before Farlan was born so dad might have changed his Will or disowned me on paper by now.”

“What are they like?”

“Farlan is a lot like Armina just taller and Izzy is so much like Eren it's scary!”

“Really?” Eren asks from the doorway.

“Yes, you're both impulsive, unrelenting brats,” Levi adds but there is humor in his tone. “I'll be surprised if you don't get along with them, Mikasa.”

“And your father?”

“Oh, he's a stubborn ass,” Levi states casually. “Their mother Martha is a sweet, kind, bewitching woman, though. I met her the second time I was here and we all had a wonderful dinner together. It's a shame dad is so set in his ways. She really would have made us a good mother,” Levi adds with sincerity in his voice.

“I can't help but wonder how your life would have been different if you just gave in,” Mikasa replies.

“Oh, I was so fucking stubborn by then giving in was not an option,” Levi admits.

“What happened to mom?” Mikasa asks and notices Levi's eyes cloud over immediately. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No.” They wait yet Levi doesn't elaborate. 

“What happened to my dad?”

That question doesn't bother Levi as much but he still isn't divulging any new information. “Mikasa, I will tell you what happened to both of them, if you wish, but to be honest, I don't know how you're going to feel after hearing this. It might trigger something in you that I can't predict.”

“That bad,” Eren asks as she enters the bedroom with them.

“Yes.”

Mikasa says, “It's that guy at the foster home all over again.”

“Oh, Mikasa,” Eren says while curling up in a ball, “why'd you have to bring that up? I'll have nightmares for sure now!”

“What about this guy from the foster home,” Levi asks seeing how incredibly uncomfortable both women are.

“To put it bluntly, the guy started trying to touch each of us. We drugged him and magically his throat got slashed,” Mikasa adds. “The police couldn't do anything since none of us knew what happened.”

Levi nods then says, “Mom and I were beat on a regular basis. Honestly, it didn't matter what we were doing if Michael came home drunk, we got beat. Mom put up with it for almost three years. She and I talked about leaving, running away, but it never happened. She...” he hesitates. “It was right after she found both of us with black eyes when she came home from grocery shopping. That's when she did it.”

“Did what,” Mikasa prompts.

“The knife I had you get rid of, Eren, is the same knife she used. She said she was sorry that she just wasn't strong enough. Michael saw her bleeding throat and looked at me shouting for me to clean that garbage up off the floor. I took the knife she used and used it on him. He wasn't my father and I knew that you'd be much happier not living alone with him,” Levi adds earnestly.

After a moment, Mikasa asks, “Where is mom now?” 

“I buried her in her favorite flower garden. The one she took us to nearly every day even in the winter. She helped us build a big old snowman...”

“I remember that,” Mikasa adds suddenly. “You made the head so big, the two of you couldn't lift it so he was laying on his side and we all sat down against him like he was a sofa back.”

“You do remember that,” Levi adds as a smile touches both of their lips. 

Not wanting to dampen the mood, Mikasa rubs the scarf around her neck as she asks, “Where's dad?”

Levi's mood changes swiftly. “I dumped what was left of him in the river so the fish could feast on him.”

Mikasa lets out a breath saying, “Good. I was hoping mom didn't have to share her garden with him.”

Levi looks at his sister with a new sort of awe. She accepted his word that her father deserved what he got. Levi has a new respect for this young woman who's been through so much and still has the strength to stand and fight. “Thank you,” he says.

Mikasa looks into his eyes suddenly and asks, “For what?”

“For believing me,” he adds.

“Hey, I remember the snowman. Why would anything else you say be a lie?”

He smirks at that knowing that she's a rare jewel indeed. “Mikasa, being your big brother I want to know, are you seeing anyone seriously?”

That question catches her off guard. “No,” she adds with a slight smile. “I've never met anyone that appeals to me. Most men are too needy or too demanding. I want someone I can have fun with. Who isn't afraid to be out done by a woman, but who can keep up when working out or running or such.”

“Is that the kind of guy you're waiting for,” Eren asks quickly. 

“Who said it has to be a man,” Mikasa adds with a smirk. “A strong, independent woman that can keep the pace and hold my interest would do just as well.”

“Holy shit, Mikasa, are you gay?” Eren asks suddenly.

“Pansexual, Eren. Not gay. I have no preference one way or the other. It's the person themselves that holds my interest or not.”

“I'm lucky I came along when I did,” Levi adds, “or you would have taken Eren for your own.”

Mikasa laughs. “Don't think I didn't consider it,” she replies. 

Eren's eyes grow wide as she says, “Mikasa Ackerman, are you serious? You find me attractive?”

“Of course but you're so fucking clueless sometimes. I gave up before I even started,” Mikasa adds.

Levi's enjoying this more than he should. “I was thinking about when you meet Izzy and Farlan. Technically, you aren't blood relatives to either of them so you could date and/or marry one of them.”

“You wouldn't have a problem with that?” Eren asks.

“Why should I? All three are good people and that would be a bane to father's arrogance that I would rather enjoy. The daughter he refused to claim being his daughter-in-law!” Levi barks laughter at the mere idea of it.

“You know, brother, I don't have to really date either. I could just pretend to be smitten with one...perhaps both, if they felt like sticking it to their old man,” Mikasa adds mischievously. 

“Oh, you two!” Eren huffs as she walks into the living room. She hears the two of them plotting and planning and it just ruffles her feathers. But then again seeing the siblings laughing and carrying on makes her heart swell with love.

* * *

They meet the siblings without Eren this first time. Mikasa is a bit nervous but Levi's calm demeanor helps her to stay focused. The moment they see Mikasa in person both Izzy and Farlan do a double take between the two siblings. They both have the same straight jet black hair, same steel-gray eyes, even the same stoic expression. Of course, Mikasa's a bit taller than Levi but that could be his lack of proper nutrition during his teen years.

“Oh, my god!” Izzy shouts. “She looks just like you, Levi!”

Farlan gazes at the woman noting her muscular build. Damn, too bad she's his sister. He takes a deep breath and extends his hand saying, “I'm Farlan and I'm pleased to meet you, Mikasa.”

Mikasa shakes his hand noting his blonde hair and blue eyes very much like Armina's. Izzy comes forward and gives her sister a spontaneous hug. Mikasa stiffens a tad and Farlan reaches over to grab his sister before she scares the other woman off.

“Sorry about that,” Farlan adds. “She's a bit impulsive at times. No holds barred and all that.”

“It's okay,” Mikasa adds regaining her composure. “We just didn't hug too often at the orphanage.” The jab is intentional, showing that this cat has claws. Levi looks over at Mikasa knowing that she's just marking her territory. 

“Shall we go eat?” Levi asks as they begin to move along toward the bistro. 

Once they've ordered, Izzy starts her impromptu questioning wanting to know everything about Mikasa all at once. Farlan is curious also yet paces himself quite well. Levi can sense that all three are getting along much better than he hoped and he can tell that Farlan is developing a crush on Levi's half sister. Once dinner is over, they exchange cell phone numbers and Levi picks up the check. 

“Big brother, you got to bring sissy by the house sometime soon,” Izzy says like she's dying of thirst.

“I don't think dad will allow us in his house,” Levi adds.

“Oh, who cares. I'll sneak you two in,” Izzy insists.

“Izzy,” Farlan warns. “Don't even suggest it. Besides, I'd rather see our siblings away from dad's prying eyes. Where we can talk more freely.”

They each give Levi the customary kiss on both cheeks but with Mikasa, Farlan kisses the back of her hand knowing that if he reaches for that face, he'll wind up kissing her lips and forgetting all about being siblings.

Levi finds this gesture odd, but doesn't remark on it just yet. He waits until he and Mikasa are alone once more. “That's it, Mikasa. If you want to help me get back at my ass of a father for leaving us to rot instead of taking us in, Farlan is the one to go after. He's smitten with you.”

“He's very cute, too,” Mikasa admits. “But honestly, I don't want to hurt your brother.”

“I have a feeling he won't be feeling any pain,” Levi adds suggestively. 

“You certainly have a mean streak, brother.”

“Mean? He's a guy. Shit, I think he didn't kiss your face because he is afraid to kiss your face. I caught him looking at your lips several times. He doesn't trust himself and that's perfect for our needs.”

“I would like to worm my way into the family,” she adds with a devilish smile. 

“That's my girl!” Levi adds proudly. 

* * *

Farlan calls Mikasa out of the blue and asks her out to lunch. She meets him at the same little bistro. They have excellent sandwiches and she wants some soup since the weather is chilly this noon. 

Farlan is a perfect gentleman as he holds the chair out for Mikasa. “Thank you.”

“It's my pleasure,” he adds earnestly. “Anything for my sister.”

“You know, I'm not really your sister, Farlan. We don't share a speck of blood between us. We could date, get married, have kids and it would all be legal,” she adds as though it's just playful banter.

Farlan stops in mid motion realizing she is right. They could date, have sex, have more sex, holy shit! His mind is racing. His heart is too. 

She sees the intensity of his stare and says, “Is everything alright, Farlan?”

A moment later, their food arrives and Mikasa begins to dig in. She notices he hasn't touched his lunch. 

Finally, she sits back saying, “Are you just going to stare at me all during lunch because I got to tell you, it's kind of creepy and I...”

She doesn't get to finish her statement since he bolts up from his seat and plants a sweet kiss on her plump lips. 

Mikasa laughs saying, “A little warning would be nice.”

Farlan stiffens then relaxes saying, “I'm going to kiss you now.” Again he leans in and kisses her lips, this time brushing his tongue against them to gain entrance.

She pushes him away saying, “Not here.” Farlan takes that as his cue to get togo bags for their food and take her to his friend's flat since his friend is working until 9 tonight. They barely make it in the door before Farlan is moving in for another kiss. It is clumsy but some how endearing. He begins sucking on her neck, tasting her flesh. 

He begins fumbling with her buttons on her blouse when she asks, “Is this your first time?”

He stops to look in her eyes. He's a bit embarrassed by his imperfection but he doesn't lie when he says, “No, I have had a girl friend when I was a bit younger. We finally did it in the back seat of her father's car. I haven't been with anyone since then though so I might be a bit rusty.”

Mikasa nods then takes his hand and asks, “Which way's the bedroom?” Farlan points to the door on the left and Mikasa leads the way. She has him undress and lay prone on the bed. His member is already bouncing, eager to be ridden hard. Mikasa undresses slowly, tempting him to reach for her. When he finally does, she climbs on the bed...climbs on top of him, and straddles his thighs. “Are you sure you want to do this, Farlan?”

“Oh, god, yes!” he says while looking up at her perfect perky breast.

“I mean, we are related through Levi...”

“I have a completely different set of parents than you. Fuck me. Ride me. Scream my name at the top of your lungs and don't stop until you make me scream!”

“As you wish,” she says as she grabs hold of his cock and guides it inside herself eagerly. He lets out such a wonderful moan at finally being surrounded by a woman's heat again. She pace is slow, rigid, methodical. She feels him move beneath her yet she doesn't allow him to lead. She's in control. She will take him where she wants him to follow. 

He grabs hold of her hips as she leans forward allowing her breast to dangle before him. He quickly props a few pillows behind his back and leans into her, taking her breast into his mouth and sucking hard. She pulls away and there is a lavish pop as his mouth is forced to release her. He begins to squirm, wanting her deeper, harder, fuck restraint...he wants to cum!” 

He attempts to flip her onto her back but she resits. He tries a second time, but she still will not be tossed. He tries a third and final time as she says, “If you flip me, I will leave without getting you off.” That stops him. He gazes up into her face. He sees the intensity in her eyes as her pace quickens slightly. He feels the heat building in his gut. He's so impatient. She feels him wanting to throw her to the mattress and fuck her until he's satisfied but she refuses to be just used and tossed aside. She riding him to orgasm for both of them and that is much more worth the wait!

It's a slow burning build and Mikasa begins to moan into it. Watching her breast teasing him with their tempting display, he begins to fondle her, kneading her breast like he's massaging her back. She lets out a sigh saying, “That feels good.” He continues and is about to peak when he feels her body jerk above him and he feels a grip on his penis he's never felt before. Mikasa lets out a deep, satisfying moan as she orgasms but continues her pace. She quickens it a bit more and finally they begin ramming one another until he finally cums. 

Farlan curls up into her as he rides the waves of Nirvana. “Fuck,” he hisses. “Holy fuck...that is the best lay I've ever had.” He looks up into her dark eyes saying, “I hope you'll do that with me again.”

She smiles at her eagerness saying, “Can I count on your discretion and perhaps a monogamous relationship?”

“Oh, Mikasa, you don't have to worry about that. I won't tell a soul and honestly you're only the second woman I've ever been with. The last time was over three years ago. So yes, it will be monogamous and as often as you want.”

“Fine. Meet me here at this apartment at the same time tomorrow,” she says as she dismounts him.

“Um...what about protection?”

She shows him the little stick under the skin of her arm. “These last three years,” she says, “I still have over two and a half to go. But I don't want any STDs so the moment I think you're fucking around on me, that's the moment we stop.”

“Oh, please no,” he says while grabbing hold of her tightly. “I won't. I know a good thing when I feel it. You're a very good thing!”

“Good. If we stay together for more than a few months, you can tell Izzy about us.”

“You plan to stay in France that long?” Farlan asks.

“I'm not certain. If not, well, it was nice meeting you,” Mikasa adds softly.

“Oh, please. Meet me here tomorrow. Can we make it a couple of hours earlier so we can fuck more than once?”

“Alright. Three hours earlier but I expect you to eat my pussy this time,” she adds.

“Yes, oh, I'll do it now, if you want...”

“I do want, but I don't have time now. I have to visit a friend at the hospital.” She gives Farlan a wonderfully long kiss that leaves him wanting more. Oh, so much more!

Levi is watching, waiting, timing, and then sees Mikasa exit the building. He catches up to her a few minutes later. She looks over at him, “Easy as pie,” is all she needs to say and he knows his vengeance will finally be sated. 

* * *

The following morning, Farlan meets Mikasa outside the apartment as planned yet he takes her by the arm saying, “My friend's sick today so he's home but I know another place we can go.” They walk for a while and Mikasa gets the distinct feeling that they're being followed. Farlan turns down a short alley and the assailants stop the two saying, “Give us your wallets!”

Both Farlan and Mikasa do as they're told then one of the men say, “And we'll take this little cupcake as well.” The man reaches and grabs Mikasa's wrist. His jaw is immediately met by a round house kick. The second assailant tries to jump her, but is quickly cold cocked and flattened. Mikasa finds their hand guns and empties each of their magazines plus the chamber bullets and tosses the weapons down a sewer grate. She next grabs each man's wallet to pull their identifications for Levi as she tosses Farlan's wallet back to him. As she's flipping through the wallet of one of the men, she sees a Interpol card.

She looks the man in the face saying, “This guy's a cop.” She looks up into Farlan's eyes asking, “Since when do cops rob people?”

Farlan leans over the other unconscious man saying, “I know this guy. He's done some security work around my father's business.”

Mikasa gazes up at him asking, “Is it possible your dad is having you watched? You are his heir now. Would he do something like that?”

“Why don't we ask him,” Farlan states as he grabs Mikasa's hand. “Come on.”

They take a cab to the address Farlan provides and Mikasa is impressed when the driver pulls up in front of a huge stately mansion. “This is the family home?” she asks.

“Levi didn't tell you? It's old money. The Delacroix family stretches back hundreds of years,” Farlan states.

“I wonder why my mom left all of this,” Mikasa says more to herself than Farlan. 

“My dad can be a very cold son-of-a-bitch. Perhaps she just wanted someone that would be there for her,” he offers. Farlan pays the cab driver then they walk up to the front door. Before he can reach the door handle, the maid is already opening the front door for them. “Good afternoon, Elsa,” Farlan states. “Is father at home?”

“Oui, Monsieur Farlan. He's in his study,” the lady states while stepping aside to let Farlan and his guest enter. 

“Thank you, Elsa. Would you bring tea for two and something sweet up to my room in a half hour,” he adds.

“Oui, Monsieur.”

“Come,” Farlan says to Mikasa while taking her hand in his. It takes them a short while to reach the study. Farlan knocks.

“Enter,” his father's commanding voice calls out.

Farlan enters keeping Mikasa closely behind himself saying, “Good afternoon, father. My friend and I were just wondering why you're having your goons track us.” He tosses the two identifications on top of his desk.

His father raises an eyebrow at his son. “I'm not having anyone follow you currently, my boy. Besides, I fired this one for insubordination several months ago. He's not even allowed on our premises.” 

Mikasa moves forward to snatch up the IDs and slips them back into the back pocket of her jeans. The moment Mr. Delacroix gets a good look at the young woman's face he says, “Kuchel?” 

Mikasa's eyes narrow as she looks into his eyes saying, “That was my mother's name.

“Mikasa?” he whispers. “Oh, my god, you look just like your mother,” he gasp.

“I wouldn't remember seeings how she died when I was three and I don't have any photos of her.”

The man looks incredibly uncomfortable. He pulls out his chair and sits at his desk. “Farlan, this is your...sister, but I assume you already know that.”

“Actually, this woman is my girlfriend. She may even be your daughter-in-law one day,” he adds quickly.

“What?” his father questions, outraged. “You two can't get married!”

“Why not? We're not blood relations. Not even a drop. The only connection between she and I is the son you disowned years ago.”

“Farlander, I forbid it!”

“Are you going to disown me as well, father?”

“I just might,” he says but there's no real bite to his words. “Oh, who am I kidding,” the man admits finally. Marry whomever you please, kid. I'll never be able to disown you as long as Martha remains true to me.”

“Why did my mom leave you?”

“It was that fucking Michael's fault! He fooled around with her, knocked her up, and took her to America. He didn't realize she wouldn't try to take my family fortune since all she cared about was being loved. It bothered me that they took Levi with them but I didn't have the heart to rip him away from his mother.” The man's mood becomes melancholy. “Have you ever met your brother Levi?”

“Yes,” she says without offering up any additional information. 

“He became a pro. He's so adapt at killing that people pay him excellent money for his services. I couldn't believe it when I first found out. Girl, I'm sorry for leaving you in the States. I should have taken you both in.”

Mikasa and Farlan are both taken back by the man's admission. He seems on the verge of genuine tears. “Father, are you alright,” Farlan asks.

“No son, I'm not. I miss Levi and I failed him and his sister Mikasa here miserably.”

“Actually, Levi came with me to Paris,” Mikasa states. “He is getting married and wanted to invite all of you to the wedding,” Mikasa adds with a smile.

“Holy mother of god, Levi's getting married?” his father states while jumping to his feet. “When? Where? Who is his fiancee'?”

“Her name is Eren Jaeger. She's my best friend and she reminds me a lot of your daughter Isabella,” Mikasa replies. “Very impulsive and a bit stubborn.”

“Will you be my date for the event,” Farlan asks. 

“Naturally,” she adds with a smile. “As for when and where, I don't think even the two of them have decided yet.”

“Here,” his father states, “we'll have it here on the east lawn. You have to tell Levi I want to see him before the wedding. What's your friend's favorite color?”

“Purple,” she answers.

“Ah, Lilac is a beautiful color for a wedding,” he adds. “Oh, Martha will want to get in on this. She'll make all the arrangements but she'll need Eren's input.”

“Father, are you feeling alright?” Farlan asks again. “I've never seen you like this.”

“Age, my boy. Chalk it up to age and wanting grand kids to continue our legacy.” Looking at Mikasa he asks, “Your friend, she isn't pregnant, is she?”

“No.”

“I suppose that was too much to hope for,” Mr. Delacroix muses. “Oh, well, no matter. I'm sure Levi can get the job done. Oh, does Eren know about Levi's career?”

“Yes, and he's decided for her sake not to take on any new assignments. He has money stashed away so he's going to just live modestly...”

“Ah, I know the perfect villa for the two of them. It's a starter home. Only on about ten acres or so, but it's perfect. That will be our gift to the two of them if my stubborn ass of a son will accept it, that is. Set it up, girl. Set up our meeting. I need to clarify so many details with Levi before the nuptials are on the way.”

“It is nice to have met you, Mr. Delacroix,” Mikasa adds earnestly as her and Farlan turn to leave. Once they're in his room, she says, “That was enlightening.”

“I've never seen him like that,” Farlan admits a bit surprised. “I...I honestly don't know who that man is.”

Mikasa laughs at his confusion. 

“And watching you take down those two thugs in a matter of a couple of minutes, holy shit! That is so hot! You're like a one woman attack force or some shit,” Farlan adds as his eyes blaze in her direction.

She shrugs like it's no big deal. 

“I want to fuck you...” he begins to say then changes that to, “I want to make love to you, Mikasa, slow and earnest.”

“Farlan, I have a confession to make. You are cute...adorable really and I enjoyed what we did together yesterday but Levi's the one that asked me to get close to you so he could finally see his father again. He didn't know how your dad was going to react to him being here. I don't feel right using you to get in your family estate so it's okay if you want me to leave.”

Farlan is quiet for a few minutes. Mikasa starts to get off the bed and he asks, “Where are you going?”

“I just figured you wanted me to go. It's okay, really. I should have told you what Levi had said before we were together. He told me to but I didn't know how you'd react and I did want to help him.”

“I don't care about that shit,” Farlan replies. “I'm just wondering how often you've used sex to get what you want.”

She tips her head slightly as a smile plays on her lips. “Honey, don't you know every woman uses sex to get what they want.”

Farlan smiles at her comment saying, “Come here, you.” He reaches for her pulling her in his arms. A moment later there is a knock on his door. 

“Monsieur Farlan, I've brought your tea.”

“Ah, just in time,” he adds while going to the door. 

The maid Elsa has not only brought their tea but also a few small sandwiches and home made cookies. “Bon appe'tit.”

“Thank you, Elsa.”

Farlan sets the tray on the table and pours their tea. Mikasa sits beside him saying, “You know, we could just have sex and not get into all the messy complicated stuff that bogs a relationship down.”

“I'm not sure I can do that,” he says while sipping his tea. “You are an amazing woman with a fantastic body. I want you all to myself.”

A small smile creeps onto Mikasa's lips. She's never met anyone so enamored by her before. It's kind of thrilling that he is willing to defy his father, logic, taboos, and even her own exploitation just to be with her. She takes the tea cup out of his hands and leads him back to his bed. The look she gives him sets his heart pumping faster. She is definitely going to make him remember this encounter.

* * *

There are panting and grunting noises coming from their bedroom. Moans and sighs of pleasure issue forth with great abandon. Finally a voice cuts through the noise saying, “Mikasa should be home soon.” It's Eren's voice and it's breathy. 

From the living room they hear a voice say, “I've been home for over an hour now. I even took a forty-five minute walk around the block and still you two are at it. Are you coming to a stopping point soon 'cause I'd really like to talk to my brother.”

Levi's deep chuckle fills the air. They've been post coitus for over thirty minutes but still enjoying each others presence. “I suppose we could get dressed and see what she wants,” he adds while kissing Eren one last time before slipping out of bed. 

When they enter the living room together, Levi looks like he just came from a GQ photo shoot while Eren's hair is messy, her lips are swollen, and her neck has small bruises running down toward her cleavage. Mikasa shakes her head saying, “Next time, could you please shut the bedroom door?”

Eren blushes while Levi's eyes glimmer with understanding. “So little sister, what is it you wish to speak to me about?”

“I met your father today,” she says softly. That grabs Levi's attention. 

He sits down on the sofa facing her, saying, “What? Where?”

“At the family mansion. Shit, Levi, that place is incredible!”

“Wait, back up. How...”

“I met up with Farlan. We're dating now, by the way. Anyhow, these two goons,” she says while presenting their identifications, “demanded our wallets. We complied but then the one grabbed my wrist...”

“Oh, that's not good,” Eren says knowing how Mikasa would most likely put them in the hospital for that...if not the morgue.

“Well, one round house kick to the jaw,” she taps the photo to indicate which perp, “and one cold cock later, Farlan and I were on our way to confront your dad for sending two goons after us. By the way, this one here had an Interpol card in his wallet and this guy used to work security for your dad at his business. Farlan recognized him.” She pauses to take a sip of her cola. “So, we took a taxi to the mansion and Farlan took me to meet your father. He kept me hidden behind himself at first and yes, the man was being an ass. When I stepped forward to present these IDs, your father called me 'Kuchel'.”

Levi's eyes open wide in surprise. He looks Mikasa over and realizes for the first time that yes, she does look remarkably like their mother. He should have seen it earlier.

“I said to him that that is my mother's name. He knew who I was then and said that I look just like her. Well, I decided to twist the knife in a little deeper by saying that I wouldn't know since I was three when she died and I don't have any photos of her.”

Levi's lip twitches upward a tab as he is clearly enjoying this.

“After that your father did an immediate 180. He apologized for not taking us in. Regretted not being able to see you and asked if we had ever met. When I said you were here with me in Paris, his face lit up. When I mentioned the wedding, he got positively exuberant saying that he wanted to see you before the wedding, that he thought it should be held on the east wing...lawn...something, and that he wants lots and lots of grand kids.”

“That doesn't sound like my father at all,” Levi deadpans. 

“Farlan agrees with you, so much so, that he asked your dad twice if he was feeling okay. Then he asked him why the change of heart and your father simply said 'age'. He wants Eren to meet with Martha in order to go over what she'd like 'cause he said Martha would love to plan the wedding out.”

Levi sighs. “And my father knows about you and Farlan?” he asks.

“Yes. At first he forbid it. Farlan asked if he were planning to disown him as well and that's when your father relented and told Farlan to marry whomever the fuck he pleased!”

“Perhaps your dad has had a change of heart, Levi,” Eren adds. 

“Oh, and the best part is the Villa he's planning on buying you two as a wedding gift,” Mikasa adds. “I thought that is really nice present.”

“He's going to buy us a house,” Eren asks surprised. “How rich is your family, Levi?”

Levi sighs. “Loaded,” he adds softly.

“Richer than Erwin?” she presses.

“Most likely,” Mikasa mutters. “The mansion has servants, Eren, and it's old.”

“Holy shit, and you two were all alone. That's not fair,” Eren states indignantly. “So fucking unfair!”

Levi looks over at his fiancee'. There's a fire burning in her eyes. He knows that look. She's going to fight against having the wedding at the family mansion. Most likely, she'll refuse their gift as well. “Eren,” Levi begins, “I've waited a long time for my father to finally accept me back into the family and even longer for him to accept Mikasa as part of our family. I need to know what you're thinking.”

That causes Eren to look at him. She sees the somber look on his face. She blinks a couple of times. Then she relaxes saying, “I'll follow your lead then, Levi. If you want to reconcile, then that's fine with me.”

“We'll meet them together and see how that goes,” Levi states. “I believe you'll like Martha and if my dad has truly had a change of heart, you may like him as well.” Turning to Mikasa once more, Levi says, “We heard from Erwin earlier. He said that Armina's being released tomorrow. She'll be moved to a private estate Smith's renting while she recovers.”

“Nice,” Mikasa adds. 

“As for these two goons,” he adds while picking up the IDs, I'll look into it.”

* * *

Mr. Delacroix sits at the little bistro drinking a cappuccino and looking at his Rolex. “He's late,” he thinks to himself as he drums his fingers on the table top. “Why is he always fucking late?”

“Father,” Levi announces his presence. “This is Eren Jaeger, my fiancee'.”

“I'm sorry I made us late, Mr. Delacroix. Levi wanted to leave a half hour ago but I was helping a friend of mine settle into her new room. She just got out of the hospital this morning...”

Mr. Delacroix raises his hand stopping her while saying, “It's perfectly alright, child. Please, join me,” he adds while indicating the seat beside him.

“Thank you, sir,” Eren says while Levi helps her with her chair. Eren looks around a bit then asks, “Is Mrs. Delacroix with you?”

“No, dear. She isn't feeling well,” he adds casually. Levi takes the seat opposite his father. A moment later the waiter comes by to take their order. “So Mikasa tells me you two wish to be married here in Paris?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren states. “She mentioned that you wished to have the ceremony at the family home.”

He nods slightly as he takes another sip from his cup. His eyes flit to two men who've just entered the establishment. Then he looks into Eren's eyes for the first time noting their exquisite color. “My, you have beautiful eyes, my dear.”

“Thank you, sir,” she adds as she realizes Levi is a bit preoccupied. She places her hand on his to pull him into the conversation. 

He glances at his father saying, “They are intriguing.”

“So tell me, child, how did you and my son meet?”

Eren uses the same grocery store ruse that Levi made up. She embellishes on it slightly making the tale more entertaining. 

“I see. Since you're getting married I assume you know about Levi's history,” Mr. Delacroix states.

“As much as I need to know, sir,” she adds with a kind smile.

Eren has lost track of how many times she's used the word 'sir' expecting the man to correct her and tell her to call her by another name. She's starting to get the feeling that this conversation isn't as casual as Levi's father is making it out to be. And the fact that Levi is on high alert is a bit nerve racking. She trust his instincts. After all, they've managed to keep him alive for many years.

Eren acts like she is receiving a phone call, saying that she put it on vibrate. Levi glances at her as they hear the one sided conversation. “I'm sorry, sir, but we have to cut this meeting short. My friend needs me to pick up her pain killers and other meds from the pharmacy. I must have forgot since I was trying to get here to meet you. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Delacroix.”

Levi is impressed with Eren's ability to slip them away. Levi notices that the two men that entered the bistro shortly after they arrived, are now making their way out of their seats. Even though they parked the rental just around the corner, Levi hails a taxi. Once they're inside he says, “Be ready to duck or jump out if necessary.”

“So those men...”

“Yes, Eren. It was a setup. I bet Martha didn't even know about this meeting.” 

“Once we're safe, I need you to tell me all about that father of yours. Mikasa is in danger as well.”

Levi has the driver take them on a wild goose chase. Down narrow alleys and over rough roads. The finally loose them and he directs the driver to return to the bistro to retrieve their car. He gives the man a decent tip but not one big enough to be remembered.

They hop into their car and head back toward the apartment. “Were those the same two goons that accosted Mikasa and Farlan?”

“One of them is,” Levi states but the other is someone new. 

“So your father is having Farlan followed,” Eren reasons. “Since he lied about that...”

“My thoughts exactly. He is just trying to sucker us in. Why? I'm not sure, but I don't like it,” Levi says flatly. 

“Damn it!” Eren says hotly. “I know Mikasa was taken in by him. She'll be pissed once she knows it was all for nothing.”

“But she's still seeing Farlan. I have a feeling our father is counting on that relationship to run its course and Farlan to walk away. I can tell Farlan really likes her, though. I doubt he'll just walk away.”

“Levi, can we stop somewhere and get something to eat? I'm starved.”

“Sure thing, rabbit,” he adds as he takes hold of her hand and kisses her finger lightly. 

He parks out front of the same little bistro where they first met his half siblings. “I'm glad your father didn't pick this place for our rendezvous,” Eren adds. 

As they walk in the door they hear a familiar voice say, “There they are. You're late!”

Levi and Eren stop in their tracks. Before them sit Mikasa, Farlan, Izzy, and a new comer who Eren assumes must be Martha. “What are you doing here?” Eren asks.

“We had plans, remember? You were suppose to meet Martha and our father...”

“We met up with Mr. Delacroix and he claimed Martha wasn't feeling well,” Eren adds quickly. “He had two goon follow us, but we lost them. One of them was the man you cold cocked the other day, Mikasa. We only ducked in here just now because we didn't have time to eat before Levi's instincts tipped me and we high tailed it out of there.”

The others are stunned into silence as Levi and Eren join their table. “May I get you anything,” the waitress asks and Levi orders for the both of them. The moment the waitress leaves, the siblings start talking all at once. All but Levi, that is. He just muses over their confusion.

“I told you that wasn't my father,” Farlan states as a matter-of-fact.

“Dad is so on my shit list,” Izzy says exacerbated.

“Fuck, oops sorry, Martha...are you two alright,” Mikasa asks.

Eren nods and thanks the waitress for bringing their drinks. “Yes. We still haven't figured out what his intentions are, though. Perhaps they were just suppose to follow us,” Eren offers up kindly.

Farlan and Levi exchange a look. Izzy says, “Wow, Levi, this one's as pure as the driven snow.”

Even Martha chimes in, “Oh, honey, I doubt my husband has such pure intentions. If what you say is true, and I don't doubt for a second that it is, the goons most likely were suppose to snuff at least one of you out.”

Eren's mouth droops. Her otherwise shining demeanor plummets. Just then Mr. Delacroix enters saying, “Sorry I'm late...” He stops dead when he sees Levi and Eren seated with the others. “Fuck,” Eren hears him his under his breath.

“Hello, father, please join us,” Levi states cordially while indicating his now vacated seat. “Here, allow me to help you with your jacket,” he offers. This is a ruse so he can grab his father's cell phone and keep him from dialing the goon squad. 

“Please tell us, Charles,” Martha begins, “why are you having Levi and Eren followed?”

All eyes turn to focus on the newcomer but Charles Delacroix is a sly old fox. He quickly assesses the situation and asks, “I'm sorry, Martha, but what ever do you mean?”

His question is the beginning of an entire avalanche of questions:

“You lied didn't you when you said you didn't know the goon that accosted me and Mikasa?” Farlan accuses.

“You told Levi and Eren that I couldn't meet them because I wasn't feeling well?” Martha asks.

“You lied about our meeting place?” Izzy asks.

“You did a 180 in your office the other day,” Mikasa asserts, “gathering information to use against my brother so you could be rid of him, didn't you?”

Charles sits back in his seat. He realizes that just leaving isn't about to save his hide. He chooses to forge ahead with another half truth saying, “I needed the information to keep these two safe. I'm not sure how reliable the men are so I set up a separate meeting place to keep the rest of you out of harms way. I thought the one goon looked familiar but I assumed that was because I've used the same security firm more than once.”

“Wow, he's good,” Eren adds knowing that most everything he just said is a flat out lie. “Sir, you're left ear twinges slightly when you lie your ass off.”

Charles raises his eyebrows in much the same way as Levi does when he's surprised. 

“Come clean, Charles,” Martha adds in that demanding tone of hers. “Why are you really having these two followed?”

“This meeting is over,” Mr. Delacroix adds as he rises to his feet.

“Father, you do remember what I do for a living and who I work for, right,” Levi asks softly as he takes a sip of his tea. “You probably should sit and explain yourself.”

All eyes are on him again as Charles once more takes his seat. Mikasa and Eren both notice the tiny beads of sweat on the man's upper lip. Their group is completely silent as they wait for Mr. Delacroix to come clean. Levi and Eren's food arrives and they begin to eat as they wait. 

Finally, Charles says, “Levi, why do you have to be such a disappointment? You're the heir to a goddamned fortune! Why couldn't you be more like Farlander?”

“Well, if I didn't have to raise myself since I was twelve, perhaps I would have been,” Levi adds tersely. 

“I offered to take you back...”

“Yes, if I, how did you put it, oh, yes, if I 'drowned the fucking bitch' and came home.”

Martha gasp. Farlan stares in disbelief, Izzy scoffs, Mikasa grinds her teeth together, and Eren...Eren gives Charles the coldest, most deadly look ever. A moment later Eren speaks saying, “I tell you right now, old man, if anything and I do mean anything foul happens to anyone at this table other than yourself, I will make certain you pay not only with your life but also with your pain.”

Mikasa smiles at that. 

Charles looks into Eren's eyes. He sees something there that clearly unnerves him. He asks, “How did you two really meet?”

“Levi was sent to assassinate me,” Eren says then shows them the scar on her collarbone.

“You survived,” they hear Charles whisper. Now he truly is unnerved by this woman. She is clearly a force to be reckoned with. “I'll call off the goons,” Charles adds while reaching into his coat pocket to find his phone. Naturally, he finds no phone since Levi has it. “Shit, I must have left it in the car,” he says. 

“I wonder how much it would cost to reverse their target,” Levi ponders out loud after taking another sip of tea. “That would be the best way to find out what you had planned for us.”

Charles eyes flicker with unease for the briefest of moments then he says, “I doubt you could afford it.”

“Perhaps not,” Martha adds suddenly, “but I bet I could!”

That gets Mr. Delacroix's full attention. His wife has full access to all of his accounts which span the globe! It would take months to sever all those connections and by then it would be too late. Holding his father's cell phone under the table and out of view, Levi finds that the phone is password protected. He carefully passes it to Martha who knows immediately what Levi is looking for and enters it for him.

“Well, Charles, you were always very good at poker. Do you call or fold?” she asks.

“I'll raise. If you do that, you are forfeiting not only my life but those of our children,” Charles says as he indicates Farlan and Izzy. 

“Oh, I'm certain with enough money I could persuade them to search out a single target,” Martha murmurs softly.

“So you admit to placing a hit on my brother,” Izzy growls.

Eren looks at Mr. Delacroix and says, “I'm obviously missing a piece of the puzzle. Sir, why are you trying to harm us? Hasn't Levi been through enough shit in his short life for you to just forget whatever twisted, fucked up reason you have and just let us live in peace? What gives you the right to condemn him for refusing to leave the only other reminder of his mother behind? He's the best things that's ever come into my shitty life and if you take that away from me, I swear by all that is holy, I will end you and it won't be mercifully!” Eren bolts up from the table and storms out of the bistro. 

Levi looks at his father saying, “Nothing can stop Eren once she sets her mind to a goal. She will do exactly what she says. It would be wise not to cross either of us, father.” Turning toward Martha he says, “It's always good to see you, dear lady. Please accept my apologies for our early departure.”

Farlan stands and says, “Father, if you harm either of them, I will disown you, I will change my name, and you will never see any grandchildren you may have.” He looks toward Mikasa and say, “We should leave as well.”

Izzy and Martha both stand together. Izzy says, “I don't know why you hate Levi so much. All he's ever done is survive the only way he could. If anything, he should hate you yet he came to make peace and you...you...” Izzy starts to cry at this point. Not tears of sadness but frustration. “I don't want to be your daughter, father. You're trying to hurt one of the few people I love and I can't forgive that,” she adds as she bolts toward the door.

Finally, Martha speaks saying, “Charles, we've been through a great deal together. You know I believe you wronged Levi when you refused to take him and Mikasa under your wing. Even so, I stood by you.” She takes a deep breath and continues saying, “Eren is a lovely creature. Levi's lucky to have found someone so loyal to him. Don't ruin that for them. If you do, you will force me to make the most difficult choice of my life. Please, Charles, call off your goons before it's too late.”

“Martha, don't leave. Not now...not like this,” Charles commands.

“Husband, you will always have my heart,” she adds with a loving touch, “but hurt them and you will not have me.” He watches as she walks away. 

He sits alone in the busy bistro, watching the strangers laughing and enjoying time with their loved ones. Loneliness etches it ugly mask over his face as he realizes what he will lose if he doesn't contact his 'employees' in time. Panic takes hold of his heart as he tries to get his Nitroquick pills out of his jacket pocket. He fumbles with the lid and watches as the tiny white pills scatter to the floor. He reaches for them and grabs hold of his chest as the pain there worsens. Charles Leviathan Church Delacroix is only four minutes from a massive coronary infraction. 

“Sir, are you alright,” another patron asks when she hears the man wheezing. 

He shakes his head 'no' and whispers, “My pills...” then he topples to the floor and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

FLUFF ENDING:

Eren makes it back to the rental car several minutes before Levi. She has to wait outside of it since he has the keys. He finds her pacing like a caged and very pissed off lion. She is also muttering to herself under her breath. Her fist are clenched and he's certain she could spit fire if she felt so inclined. 

He presses the release for the car's door lock and she looks back into his eyes when she hears the familiar sound. She leans against the door waiting for him to catch up with her and he steps toward her. He doesn't say a word. He just pulls her into his arms and holds her...just holds her for a few minutes. 

They are both surprised when she begins to cry on his shoulder. She feels so stupid for doing so publicly but Levi rubs her back allowing her emotions to spill out in silent rivulets. Once she is able to let go, he asks, “Do you want to go home?”

She nods.

Levi asks again saying, “Eren, do you want to go home? Back to America?”

She looks up into his eyes. Armina's out of danger. Mikasa's found someone that's keeping her occupied. Does she want to go home? “Do you think we'll be any safer there?”

“Perhaps,” he adds earnestly, “but to really throw them a curve ball we could go someplace like Bali or Fiji or even the Bahamas.”

“But what if they follow us there,” she asks while searching his eyes. 

“Then I'll handle it the best way I know how,” he adds knowing that he may have to amend his promise to her.

“Levi, I don't want you to have to resort to that yet if it's us or them, then it's us. Understand?”

He nods and she gives his hand a squeeze. Off in the distance they hear a siren but don't bother worrying. They hop in the rental and take off toward home. Eren pulls out her cell phone and dials Armina first.

“Hey you,” Armina says, “I was just thinking about you.”

“Listen, Armina, Erwin's taking good care of you and I believe he'll keep you safe. Levi and I are still in danger since Mr. Delacroix has hired goons to 'deal' with us. We're going to disappear for awhile so please just know we're safe and I'll contact you when I can.”

“You know, Hawai'i's beautiful this time of year,” Armina offers. 

“Thanks, sis. I knew you'd understand.” Once they hang up, Eren dials Mikasa's phone. She gets her voice mail. “Hey, Mikasa, Levi and I are going to play it safe and head out-of-country for awhile. Just know we're safe and I'll contact you when I can. Love you, sissy.”

Levi doesn't bother driving back to the apartment. He just takes them straight to the airport. They return the car several days early and looking at the departure board he says, “Where would you like to go, Eren? The world is at your feet.”

“Armina says that Hawai'i is nice this time of year,” she states, “and the flight leaves in less than an hour.”

They approach the ticket counter. Levi uses his 'Ackerman' identification and pulls out a marriage certificate showing 'Ren' to be his wife. “Very well, Mr. Ackerman. I have you and your wife on our 3:15 pm flight to Honolulu, Hawai'i. Enjoy your flight.”

“Thank you. We shall,” he adds graciously as they walk over to await their boarding call. 

“You have a marriage certificate with us as Eli and Ren Ackerman?” Eren asks impressed.

“That's just one of the three I'm carrying,” Levi jest. “We're also Dean and Erica Kenney plus Kyle and Carla Reese.”

“The fact that you paid with that disposable Visa card is also impressive,” Eren adds. 

“Carrying big wads of cash looks suspicious so loading a couple of disposable Visa cards with the cash makes more sense and they're easier to carry,” Levi adds with a smile. He notices that Eren keeps looking around like she expects to be attacked at any moment. He takes her hand in his and kisses her palm saying, “Relax, rabbit. It's not very likely that they magically find us. They don't even know what type of car we rented since I used my a different ID when we were there.”

She leans into him placing her head on his shoulder. “Levi, I love you too much to let anything happen to you. Please, don't ever leave me.”

“Eren, you're stuck with me until we both grow old and feeble and forget our own names.”

She laughs at that. They hear: “Flight 1016 to Honolulu, Hawai'i is now boarding at gate 18. Have your tickets in hand.”

“Come on,” Levi says. “That's our flight.”

Eren yawns and follows him to the gate. Their flight is long and a little bit boring but they're safe now and heading back to the States.

* * *

Epilogue:

Mr. Charles Leviathan Church Delacroix is pronounced dead on arrival at Sina Medical Center, Paris.

Farlan and Mikasa marry and have two children.

Isabella meets a nice woman whom she lives with for many years.

Martha Delacroix remarries a man named Dot Pixis and they live a comfortable life in the family mansion.

Armina and Erwin Smith never marry. They do have three children together and live a comfortable life as common law partners. Armina does become a neurosurgeon who is recognized as one of the world's leading authorities on behavior anomalies.

Levi and Eren live a long and happy life on the island of Hawai'i. They are visited often by all of their family members and close friends. They have one child, a daughter, they name her Kuchel after Levi's mother. She is a brat pure and simple. She is spoiled beyond belief and very much loved!


End file.
